Cercles
by hadchan
Summary: Les hommes ont cette tendance naturelle à s'enfermer dans des cercles, dans des sphères de connaissances déterminées par des critères plus ou moins conscients. Dans cet enfermement, ils se sentent exister pleinement, ils ont une identité et une place.
1. Cercle vide

Chapitre 1 :

Cercle vide

L'écran de l'ordinateur devant lui demeurait un cadre désespérément immobile. De temps à autre, par assauts irréguliers, ses doigts venaient rencontrer les touches du clavier, les frôlaient un instant, puis s'éloignaient à nouveau. La machine ronronnait paisiblement tandis qu'une lumière blafarde éclairait son pâle visage. Un long soupir s'échappa de sa bouche entre-ouverte et il laissa sa tête tomber vers l'avant, jusqu'à ce que son front atteigne le bois de la table.

Depuis bientôt un mois maintenant, chaque jour, chaque soir, il s'installait devant ce morne appareil et se figeait. Son imaginaire, loin d'être tari, bouillonnait mais l'inspiration, elle, ne venait pas. Il ne parvenait plus à mettre en mots, à donner une forme et un sens à cette multitude d'images et de sentiments qui l'assaillaient. Ses yeux noirs se perdaient dans le carré angoissant de l'écran des heures durant, sans qu'aucune ligne ne soit écrite. Alors que les critiques vantaient ses accroches et ses chutes magistrales, son univers si particulier, tout à la fois torturé et poétique, le voilà qui ne parvenait plus à en saisir l'essence.

Pourtant, il avait réussi. Lui-même avait terriblement douté, pensant qu'aucun homme raisonnable ne pourrait comprendre et apprécier ce qu'il écrivait. Il regrettait chacun de ses textes, tout comme il les aimait avec ardeur. Ils étaient sombres, complexes et quelques fois flous. Il n'y parlait pas de lui, refusant de céder à la facilité de cette tendance manifeste au nombrilisme primaire. Tous ces auteurs qui étalaient sur des pages leurs séances d'analyse lui donnaient la nausée. Non, lui, il avait ses personnages, ces êtres si proches et si lointains, multiples et semblables. Il y en avait un, surtout, qui réapparaissait systématiquement, un personnage qui le hantait sans qu'il sache pourquoi, un individu détaché, froid, cruel, qui ne s'ouvrait jamais aux autres et qui pourtant les fascinait follement. Il les attirait, tous ; il n'était pas plus beau ou plus laid qu'un autre, bien que lui-même fut fasciné par le beau. Ce personnage avait simplement une aura extraordinairement tentatrice, un charme qui lui rappelait l'orchidée, fleur traitresse et magnifique.

Oui, il avait réussi, il s'était fait un nom, il avait été encensé par les critiques les plus intransigeants, il avait vendu comme peu d'auteurs de son âge vendaient. Était-ce le succès qui lui était monté à la tête, qui lui avait fait perdre les derniers fragments de son humilité, et qui, maintenant, punissait sa vanité en lui volant son inspiration et son talent ? Son écriture était spontanée, naturelle et fluide. Elle perdait tout son sens dès lors qu'elle était pour lui douloureuse. Il fallait se ressaisir, redevenir cet être talentueux et inspiré. Il ne connaissait pas les raisons de ce brutal changement, mais s'il laissait la situation s'aggraver, il perdrait ce qui était devenu sa seule source de bonheur véritable.

Derrière lui, le grincement d'une porte qui s'ouvre lui fit relever la tête. Prestement, il ajuste une mèche que la fusion de son front avec le bureau avait collé à la peau. Sans un bruit, il se retourna, pour regarder l'individu qui venait de faire son entrée. Une tasse de café fumant à la main, le roux déambula dans le salon sans le voir, ses grands yeux turquoises égarés dans un vide qu'il ne pouvait saisir. Les lunettes pendant à l'embrasure de sa chemise lui signifièrent qu'il sortait d'une longue et complexe lecture, qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait quitté encore.

Il aimait vivre avec Gaara. Leur collocation, au commencement, lui était apparue comme la pire solution envisageable. Il avait toujours vécu seul, bien avant sa majorité, bien avant d'avoir l'âge de comprendre le sens des mots indépendance et solitude. La présence d'un autre, pensait-il, violerait son intimité et sa pudeur. Il s'y refusait tout à fait. Son isolement était nécessité.

Puis, presque deux ans plus tôt, lorsque des raisons matérielles et financières eurent raison de ses ultimes réticences, il comprit qu'il n'aurait pu espérer dénouement plus agréable. Le roux était un être calme, quoique certainement tourmenté, mais surtout au moins aussi solitaire que lui. Alors, dans un accord tacite, leur vie commune s'était aménagée de sorte que chacun réserve la place nécessaire à cette pudeur excessive qu'ils avaient en commun. Les repas ensemble n'étaient pas de rigueur et leurs rares activités partagées consistaient en de longues soirées passées plongés dans des livres ou des films en noir et blanc. Même s'il appréciait Gaara, qu'il tenait pour l'homme le plus intelligent de ses connaissances, il ne cherchait pas particulièrement sa présence. De temps à autre, ils avaient des conversations conceptuelles, abordant avec plus ou moins de passion le monde qui les entourait, qu'ils refaisaient à leurs heures perdues. Et puis, il y avait tous ces moments qu'ils passaient avec leurs amis communs, au sein de cette communauté étroite et soudée, où ils reprenaient leurs rôles respectifs, sans même constater que l'autre n'était plus le même. Car ils n'étaient jamais aussi authentiques que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Pour les amis chers, pour les amants, même pour l'autre, il y avait toujours un peu de place sur leurs visages pour les masques qu'ils avaient été contraint de se forger. La crainte de ne pas être accepté, de ne pas avoir sa place au sein du groupe, était plus forte que les liens qui les unissaient les uns aux autres.

Quand Gaara avait commencé à fréquenter un de ses propres amis, il en avait presque été heureux, bien que dubitatif quant à l'assortiment qu'ils formaient. Bien sûr, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se questionner encore un peu plus quant à sa propre incapacité à établir une relation stable, mais le milieu dans lequel il évoluait en tenait si peu rigueur qu'il avait fini par oublier, par ne plus penser ce vide étrange qu'il tentait de combler par ses écrits et ces nombreux amants, passagers éphémères de sa morne existence. Il aimait la vie qu'il vivait et il n'avait jamais envisagé la vivre autrement. Il côtoyait ses semblables, des êtres qui le comprenaient évidemment et complètement. Il ne voulait, il ne pouvait pas se confronter à un autre monde, à d'autres personnes. Sans doute était-il dévoré par ses préjugés, peut-être se privait-il d'une richesse incomparable, sûrement craignait-il à tort ce qu'il n'envisageait même pas, mais l'immobilisme demeurait nécessaire. Cette communauté était une cage ; sa prison salvatrice.

Gaara s'aperçut enfin de sa présence et s'approcha de lui d'un pas posé. Il se pencha au-dessus de son épaule et fixa quelques instants l'ordinateur d'un regard triste. Sasuke pouvait sentir son souffle contre l'arrière de son oreille. Il était chaud et le chatouillait légèrement, telle une caresse légère, aérienne. Il fut presque contrarié de ne plus la sentir lorsque l'autre se redressa pour lui lancer d'une voix neutre : « Tu n'as toujours pas avancé ? ».

Question purement rhétorique, n'appelant aucun réponse. Le brun ne le savait que trop bien et il aurait donné cher pour savoir ce que Gaara pensait en cet instant même. Le jugeait-il ? Le trouvait-il paresseux ? Avait-il jamais pensé qu'il eut un quelconque talent, de toute façon ? Il n'était pas du genre à dire ce qu'il pensait ou à exprimer un jugement à voix haute. Il était de ceux qui écoutent, inlassablement, qui prononcent les mots qu'on désire entendre et posent les questions qui méritent d'être soulevées. Le genre de personnes que l'on aime avoir près de soi lorsqu'on a besoin d'être considéré. Dont la présence, en revanche, pouvait être presque irritable quand des angoisses mystérieuses faisaient surface. Sasuke savait que le roux avait son opinion sur tout ce qui lui arrivait. Et il savait aussi qu'il n'en dirait rien. Il sentait monter en lui un sentiment de colère et de frustration étouffant.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas, commença-t-il.

_Ton blocage ? demanda presque assitôt Gaara.

_ Oui... Dis-moi, toi, comment le comprends-tu ?

_ Pourquoi devrais-je le savoir ? »

Il avait horreur que le roux lui réponde à une question par une autre interrogation. Et il le faisait souvent ; trop souvent. Surtout lorsqu'ils abordaient des sujets les touchant personnellement, des sujets graves, qui gagnaient les confins de leurs inconscients respectifs.

« Parce que tu es psy, rétorqua Sasuke, impatient.

_ Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que toi tomberait dans ce genre de lieu commun, soupira l'autre, qui enchaîna immédiatement lorsqu'il entendit le claquement de langue agacé de son comparse. Être psychanalyste ne me confère pas de pouvoir surnaturel, tu sais. Je ne peux pas décrypter l'intériorité des autres. Et je peux encore moins comprendre des problèmes dont ils ignorent eux-mêmes l'origine ou le sens. »

Sasuke sentit une pointe d'exacerbation dans le ton du roux lorsque celui-ci prononça cette dernière phrase. Il avait peut-être été trop loin. Son omniprésent cynisme et son penchant naturel pour l'ironie avaient tendance à l'amener à pousser les gens hors de leurs retranchements. Ce petit jeu dont il n'avait même plus conscience était souvent mal vécu par ses victimes. Mais Gaara en avait toujours saisit les subtilités et les nuances ; il était donc d'autant plus inquiétant de le voir presque énervé de le réflexion du brun. Était-ce lui qui avait exagéré la caricature par sa remarque ou était-ce le roux qui était particulièrement susceptible ces derniers temps ?

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, confessa-il en guise d'excuse.

_Je sais bien. Si tu veux mon avis de spécialiste, tu devrais arrêter de passer des heures devant cet écran vide. Commence par te changer les idées, ne t'acharne pas. »

Devant l'air dubitatif du brun, il continua : « Neji et moi avons prévu de sortir ce soir. Rien de particulier, certainement une soirée relativement tranquille _ même si, tu le connais, il n'est pas du genre à rester tranquille. Pourquoi ne te joindrais-tu pas à nous ?

_ Moi ? Pourquoi pas. Mais je me demande si Neji appréciera...

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Il grogne beaucoup, mais ne mord pas.

_ Alors là, c'est toi qui le dit ! »

Cette dernière remarque fut saluer d'un sincère éclat de rire des deux jeunes hommes. Sasuke avait du mal à y croire, mais il semblait bien que le roux tentait de le réconforter, de le faire rire, de briser le cercle vicieux dans lequel il s'enfermait. Et, même s'il n'avait jamais aimé s'inviter aux soirées en tête à tête, la perspective de celle-ci le réjouissait presque. Depuis que son inspiration était au point mort, en effet, il avait mené une vie quasi-monacale, sortant aussi peu souvent que possible, s'obligeant à passer des heures face à cet écran qu'il maudissait à présent, et ne s'accordant que quelques plaisirs dont il ne pouvait se passer, comme ces longues marches à la nuit tombante, où il pouvait admirer les volutes de fumée de sa cigarette se dissiper dans le ciel noir et silencieux, ou au contraire les vernissages, les bars et les concerts, les salles saturées par une foule avide de distractions. Qui plus est, il connaissait Neji et Gaara pour des hommes ne posant pas trop de questions et à même de respecter sa pudeur et son intimité. Alors, il pourrait se sentir en confiance et s'oublier un peu, mettre de côté cette angoissante incapacité à écrire et ce vide qui grandissaient toujours un peu plus en lui.

***

Le soir tomba avec une douce et divine lenteur, laissant le temps à l'impatience de dévorer chaque parcelle de son corps et de son esprit. Il allait fumer une sixième cigarette sur la terrasse envahie par l'obscurité lorsque Gaara frappa un seul coup sec à la porte de sa chambre. Sasuke rangea le paquet dans la poche de sa veste et se dirigea prestement vers la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un geste trop brusque. Derrière elle, le roux fronça les sourcils, sans un mot, et le détailla de son regard perçant. D'un haussement d'épaule irrité, le brun lui fit comprendre qu'il ne valait mieux pas lui poser de question ou même seulement se permettre une remarque quant à son état d'énervement. Il ne le savait que trop bien, que son actuel bouillonnement intérieur était anormal et n'avait rien à voir avec celui qui le saisissait lorsqu'il écrivait. Celui-là était malsain, lunatique et indéchiffrable. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il le surmonte, qu'il le comprenne pour le dépasser ; il fallait être patient, aller à l'inverse de sa nature intrinsèque qui voulait que tout soit pour lui évident, et attendre, réfléchir, travailler sur soi. En attendant, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de cette chambre et de cette maison, où il lui semblait que flottait son incapacité à faire face, à redevenir l'écrivain de génie, l'homme détaché et séduisant. En attendant, il fallait faire semblant de l'être, comme pour l'exhorter à reprendre sa place.

Ils retrouvèrent Neji devant un bar qu'ils fréquentaient tous trois avec une régularité effrayante ; un lieu qui accueillait majoritairement des gens comme eux. Ce genre d'endroit était connu de toute la communauté homosexuelle, renforçant le mythe qui voulait qu'ils se connaissent et se fréquentent tous. Mythe évidemment erroné ou tout du moins déformé. Sasuke estimait connaître beaucoup d'homosexuels, effectivement, mais n'avait eu de rapport intime qu'avec relativement peu d'entre eux, au final. La véritable particularité de cette sphère dans laquelle il évoluait était sa délimitation et sa finitude. Ainsi, les amants passés étaient souvent destinés à devenir des amants futurs, au gré de ses envies. Sasuke ne se faisait aucune illusion : il était un homme éminemment désirable, à la fascinante beauté. Mais il avait l'humilité de reconnaître que son attrayant physique était loin de faire de lui un homme idéal. De plus, quel mérite y avait-il à être beau ? A priori, aucun. Bien au contraire, il préférait aux hommes beaux ceux aux traits et au corps imparfaits, mais dont le charme transcendait cette imperfection.

Aussi, ses amis pouvaient-ils être quelques fois surpris de voir défiler dans son lit des hommes somme toute quelque peu banals, ni particulièrement laids, ni particulièrement beaux. Plus étonnant encore, il semblait que Sasuke éprouvait une certaine réticence à fréquenter des êtres aussi bien faits que lui-même. Cette réticence tenait même peut-être de la peur, une crainte littéralement inexplicable et que même Gaara ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer. Il fut pourtant un temps où le roux était également un misanthrope, bien que d'un autre genre, tétanisé par le contact humain et persuadé de la faiblesse et de la bassesse des sentiments. Il avait opéré sur sa propre personne un travail de longue haleine pour parvenir à se lier d'amitié avec ceux qu'il fréquentait aujourd'hui. Quant à ses premiers amants il n'avait pu les connaître qu'embué par trop d'alcool. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le beau Neji, et se persuade que les hommes n'étaient en vérité que de pauvres et tristes créatures, non pas les êtres cruels qu'il s'était injustement figuré.

Dans le bar bruyant où planait une enivrante odeur sirupeuse, Neji abreuvait les deux autres hommes d'un flot d'explications quant à la prochaine chorégraphie mise en scène par sa compagnie, se plaignant tour à tour de l'inexactitude d'un mouvement, du manque de rigueur d'un des danseurs et du choix inesthétique des costumes. Gaara le regardait fixement, semblant l'entendre plus que l'écouter, tandis que Sasuke lançait de temps à autres à un jeune homme au fond de l'établissement des regards lourds de sous-entendus, cédant à ce que Neji appelait « son instinct de chasseur ». Le brun devait se rendre à l'évidence : séduire était pour lui un besoin, plus crucial et fondamental que le rapport sexuel ou le sentiment amoureux. Sans doute cherchait-il à se rassurer ? Du moins, était-ce ce que pensait Gaara, qui n'en disait cependant rien, de peur de froisser l'orgueil ô combien démesuré de l'écrivain.

Quelques cocktails plus tard, les trois compagnons ne semblaient plus rien avoir à se dire. A leur décharge, il fallait admettre que l'attitude de Sasuke n'y était pas étrangère : il avait tant espéré que cette soirée ait un quelconque effet magique, comme une révélation ou une délivrance soudaine, que sa déception était incommensurable et qu'il s'employait donc presque avec plaisir à être mécontent de tout. Et ce d'autant plus que le jeune éphèbe qu'il avait repéré quelques heures plus tôt avait depuis quitté l'assemblée. Il en venait à regretter d'être venu ; non pas qu'il juge avoir gâché la soirée des deux autres. Il pensait, dans ce moment critique où son équilibre psychique lui paraissait plus que jamais en jeu, uniquement à lui-même. Bien sûr, comme beaucoup de créateurs, il avait une tendance naturelle à l'égocentrisme. Mais celle-ci était étrangement décuplée alors même qu'il ne parvenait justement plus à être ce créateur, alors même qu'il ne parvenait plus à écrire...

Son regard noir s'assombrit davantage et il le plongea avec détermination vers le fond de son verre où, entre les cubes translucides des glaçons, s'enfonçait droite comme un pic une paille en plastique. Gaara, de son côté, le fixait avec une attention et une inquiétude non dissimulée. Malgré ses propos, il était certain que le roux avait un don et un savoir qui lui permettaient de cerner les autres. Il comprenait leurs peines parfois mieux qu'eux-mêmes et devait souvent se faire violence pour ne pas leur hurler leurs vérités. Car il savait qu'il était inutile de dire des évidences. Il fallait en faire l'expérience. Mais, concernant Sasuke, il craignait de plus en plus que cette expérience-ci ne finisse véritablement de manière fâcheuse...

Neji commençait à se sentir terriblement mal à l'aise. Contrairement aux apparences, il n'était pas d'une nature bavarde. Son talent pour la danse n'était d'ailleurs ni plus ni moins que la traduction de cette difficulté qu'il éprouvait à s'exprimer et à communiquer. Il employait son corps, objet idéalement fin et gracieux, pour transmettre des émotions puissantes, subtiles. Aussi, n'était-il jamais aussi mal à l'aise que lorsqu'il se trouvait dans un espace confiné doublé d'une atmosphère tendue. Dès lors, il perdait ses moyens d'expression physique et son habituelle arrogance laissait place à un manque d'habileté presque touchant. Ce fut avec cette gaucherie, donc, qu'il engagea une nouvelle conversation avec ses deux interlocuteurs égarés dans leurs pensées.

« Je ne sais pas si vous la connaissez, mais ma cousine s'est récemment fiancée. J'ai rencontré son compagnon cet après-midi... »

Le brun cessa subitement de fixer le fond de son verre et redressa la tête pour la tourner vers Neji, dont l'inconfort était palpable.

« Vraiment ? Mignon ? questionna-t-il avec un sourire plein de malice.

_ Pas trop mal dans le genre, mais il est...enfin, vous voyez quoi... »

Devant son hésitation, Gaara l'interrogea plus minutieusement, jusqu'à ce que le danseur, las de tergiversations, lance : « Dans le genre hétéro de base ! »

Les trois hommes partirent d'un rire sonore, qui fit se retourner une bonne partie de l'assemblée. L'expression qu'avait employé Neji pouvait être classée au rang des pires insultes pour lui et ses amis. Bien entendu, on ne pouvait parler d'hétérophobie. Il s'agissait plutôt d'un qualificatif qu'ils attribuaient à ces hommes qui répondaient à un certains nombres de stéréotypes propres aux hétérosexuels « primaires », selon leurs propres termes. En tout cas, cette seule boutade remit les jeunes hommes d'aplomb, qui se prirent à imaginer divers ressorts et stratagèmes qui pourraient amener le tout frais fiancé de la cousine de Neji à rejoindre leur bord.

La soirée prit fin tard dans la nuit. Sasuke ne s'en trouva pas guérit de son trouble pour autant, mais il compensa dignement cette déception en achevant la matinée naissante en compagnie d'un des charmants clients du bar...


	2. Cercle révélateur

Chapitre 2:

Cercle révélateur

Les rayons du soleil transperçaient la vitre pour venir s'accrocher à son visage et à ses paupières qui réclamaient encore l'obscurité. Il n'aimait pas cette brûlante lumière de juillet, agressive dès le lever du jour. Il lui préférait le froid sec et tranchant de l'hiver, ses rues enneigées et ses lourds manteaux de laine. Il referma les yeux, ignorant la frappe répétée d'un poing contre la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ce ne fut que lorsque la voix étouffée prononça son nom qu'il se redressa dans son lit et se débarrassa d'un geste brusque et agacé des draps qui couvraient son corps.

Il était seul dans le grand lit. L'apollon de la veille avait dû partir quelques heures plus tôt, lui épargnant la pénible tâche d'avoir à expliquer ce qui n'avait pas lieu de l'être en vérité . Ils savaient tous deux ce qu'ils avaient cherché pendant cette nuit bestiale et ne voulaient rien de plus. Simplement humecter leurs lèvres desséchées pour parvenir à goûter un peu à ce semblant de réconfort, incapable de combler un vide immense, envahissant, oppressant. Les baisers et les caresses n'avaient eu d'autre but que celui-là ; et il s'en contentait tout à fait. Au plus profond de lui-même, il était certes en quête d'autre chose, mais il était terrifié à la seule idée de savoir quoi.

Il se leva tout à fait et constata alors sa nudité. De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, un beau jeune homme aux traits féminins lui adressa un large sourire en contemplant son corps. Il grogna, haussa les épaules et alla ouvrir la porte-fenêtre, laissant au nouveau venu le soin de s'installer confortablement sur le lit encore en désordre. Il saisit un vêtement dont il s'habilla sans plus d'empressement et regarda son réveil, maudissant celui qui venait de le tirer si tôt de son sommeil.

« Bon sang, Sai, arrête de passer par le jardin quand tu viens dans ma chambre. Tu ne pourrais pas faire comme tout le monde, pour une fois, et emprunter la porte d'entrée ? lança Sasuke en guise de bonjour.

_ J'aime beaucoup votre jardin. Il est très petit, mais on s'y sent bien. Je n'ai pas de jardin chez moi...répondit le dénommé Sai d'un ton presque mélancolique, répliquant à la provocation du brun d'une manière si calme qu'elle en devenait irritante.

_ Tu vis dans ton atelier en plein centre-ville. Tu n'as même pas la place d'avoir un carré de pelouse comme celui-ci. »

Sasuke désigna d'un mouvement de la tête le petit espace de verdure sur lequel ouvrait la fenêtre. En effet, il était notablement restreint, quoique bien entretenu et aménagé sobrement, avec goût et délicatesse. Le mérite en revenait à Gaara, dont la nature angoissée trouvait dans le jardinage une digne activité d'apaisement. Le brun, lui, n'en éprouvait aucun agrément particulier, sauf peut-être lorsqu'une épaisse couche de neige venait couvrir le vert dense de l'herbe.

Il reporta son attention sur Sai, qui commençait à jouer avec les draps froissés, signe qu'il était impatient ou mal à l'aise. Contrairement à Gaara, il n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on aurait pu qualifier de calme. C'était un jeune homme très étrange, perdu dans son univers, tout comme l'était Sasuke lui-même, mais qui abordait la réalité d'une curieuse façon. Il ne connaissait rien des bonnes mœurs ou des attitudes morales, vivant son propre décalage par rapport aux autres comme une richesse infinie, qu'il cultivait volontiers. Si quelques fois il pouvait donc être importun, il avait cette merveilleuse faculté de propulser quiconque hors du morne quotidien ; ordinaire dont Sasuke ressentait actuellement le besoin de se détacher pour retrouver son inspiration dissipée. Le brun en déduit logiquement et promptement que Sai devait être là à dessein et s'employa à le questionner sans plus de manières :

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'amène ? »

L'autre tourna vers lui son visage et écarquilla un instant ses yeux sombres bordés de longs cils, qui projetaient sur ses joues exsangues leurs ombres. Un nouveau sourire énigmatique étira ses lèvres ternes, qui lui donnait l'air d'une statue de marbre blanc que l'on aurait anormalement déformée. Il y avait quelque chose d'absent et de mort dans les rictus et les expressions de Sai. Il ne s'animait réellement que lorsqu'il créait. Même le froid Sasuke avait été surpris de la transformation faciale du jeune homme lorsqu'il l'avait vu à l'œuvre. Lui-même, au demeurant relativement impassible quoiqu'il fasse, se sentait toujours plus réel lorsqu'il écrivait que lorsqu'il vivait. Ainsi, cette étrange similitude dans le rapport à la création entre Sai et lui en avait fait un duo atypique, qui se comprenait sans un mot et dissonait pourtant fondamentalement.

« Je pensais qu'on aurait pu aller se promener un peu. Et puis, il y a cette exposition qui devrait te plaire. Je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble », annonça Sai d'une traite, comme s'il avait mémorisé ces phrases qu'il récitait maintenant. S'il était un bon peintre, il n'était certainement pas un bon acteur.

Sasuke le regarda pincer nerveusement les plis du draps. Ses doigts, longs et agiles, étaient tâchés de peinture et d'encre. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vu les mains de Sai propres. Tout comme il ne l'avait jamais vu sans un carnet et un crayon avec lui. Il avait la sensation que si le personnage du peintre se détachait un instant de lui, Sai se retrouverait totalement égaré. La seule connexion qui semblait exister entre lui et son univers était ses tableaux et ses dessins. Aussi, constater la détresse d'un autre et tenter de le réconforter était pour lui un effort considérable, un acte qu'il ne pouvait concevoir spontanément. Sa proposition n'en était que plus touchante et honorable. Le brun mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, hésitant un instant quant à l'attitude à adopter. Mais lui-même ignorait ce qu'il désirait : sortir, se confronter au monde, à la réalité du dehors, aux visages des inconnus qui passent et aux chants trop gais des oiseaux, ou bien s'enfermer davantage, tout en sachant pertinemment que la solution ne se trouvait pas entre les quatre murs de se chambre ou du salon et que rester plus longtemps dans cette cage et cet état léthargique finirait par lui coûter la raison ?

« Tu sais, je crois que tu devrais...te changer les idées, ne pas t'acharner », reprit Sai au bout de quelques pénibles instants de silence, lui décochant un regard qu'il voulait sans doute vaguement implorant.

Le brun reconnu presqu'aussitôt les termes employés par Gaara la veille et comprit alors ce qui se tramait derrière son dos. Il poussa un long soupir, passa une main dans ses cheveux qu'il avait déjà parfaitement ajusté, et se dirigea vers son paquet de cigarettes. Il devait garder son calme et admettre que ses amis faisaient ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour l'aider. Seulement voilà, Sasuke était de ceux qui n'aiment pas les mains tendues, qui mettent ainsi à nue leurs faiblesses. Faiblesse qu'il ne pouvait assurément pas tolérer.

« Tu sais où est Gaara ? demanda-t-il en allumant la cigarette glissée entre ses lèvres.

_ Parti travailler il y presque une heure, l'informa Sai.

_ C'est lui qui t'a soufflé cette idée de balade à deux et d'exposition ? »

Sai baissa un instant la tête, l'air grave, puis retrouva son impénétrable rictus lorsqu'il lui rétorqua :

« Seulement la promenade. L'idée de l'exposition vient de moi. D'ailleurs, tu devrais éviter de lui en parler. Je crois qu'il comptait sur moi pour l'y accompagner.

_ Il ira avec son cher et tendre. Ils sont enduits l'un et l'autre de scotch double face, autant que ça leur serve à quelque chose », marmonna le brun, décidément peu matinal, en soufflant une longue bouffée de fumée à l'odeur fauve. Il répondit au rire franc et enjoué de Sai par un léger sourire, réalisant qu'il venait de s'embarquer pour une journée dans le monde du peintre. En son for intérieur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que cet univers l'inspire, qu'il parvienne enfin à redevenir lui-même. Bien qu'il ignora totalement qui était ce « lui-même » qu'il guettait sans cesse...

***

Sur le chemin du retour, ils marchaient en silence, Sai contemplant le ciel et Sasuke les vapeurs de sa cigarette qui s'étiolaient dans la chaleur étouffante de la ville. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, leurs esprits préférant vagabonder dans le paysage urbain et dans les souvenirs encore vifs des toiles qu'ils avaient admirées. Sai avait, une fois encore, eu raison ; Sasuke avait aimé l'exposition. Elle était consacrée à un peintre qu'il connaissait déjà et qu'il appréciait particulièrement : le follement surréaliste Salvador Dali, qui, dans de vastes espaces curieusement déserts, peignait de grandes silhouettes inhumaines et des girafes en feu, des tigres imbriqués et des éléphants échassiers, des statues aux mains énormes et des phallus par dizaines. Il y avait, dans l'œuvre de ce génie, un peu de cette folie qu'il trouvait dans le caractère et les toiles de Sai. Plus poignant encore, le malaise et la fascination que l'on pouvait éprouver face à ces couleurs et ces formes torturées lui évoquaient son enfance. Les femmes géantes aux seins comme des tiroirs, les steppes stériles où naissaient soudainement un cube géométrique ou des eaux d'un bleu vif, les lumières chaudes sur l'ivoire des touches d'un piano, étaient autant d'images mystiques et insaisissables, qui éveillaient en lui un sentiment qu'il n'aurait pu décrire, comme une mélancolie terrifiante, douce nostalgie d'un temps refusant de révéler ses mystères enfouis.

Il ne sut pas précisément combien de temps ils marchèrent ainsi, suivant les trottoirs qui longeaient des rues de moins en moins fréquentées au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient du cœur de la fourmilière grouillante qu'était la capitale. Les immeubles immenses laissèrent place aux résidences pavillonnaires, reflet insupportable des modèles familiaux qu'ils ne fonderaient jamais eux-mêmes. L'après-midi était bien avancé et des enfants, bravant la chaleur devenue lourde, envahirent peu à peu les rues en courant et en criant. Était-elle donc ici, la vie bonne, au sein de cette jeunesse souriante et privilégiée, de cette bourgeoisie satisfaite de son individualisme, de ses mœurs et de sa morale étriquées ? Était-il sensé maudire son homosexualité, car elle lui interdisait l'accès à cette vie qui s'affichait ostensiblement devant ses yeux ? Devait-il croire en quelque chose, en autre chose, devait-il abandonner ses souffrances et ses quêtes pour simplement admettre qu'il était un être différent ? Pourquoi cherchait-il aussi frénétiquement ce qui le hantait, tel ce personnage récurrent de ses écrits, telles les toiles surréalistes de Dali ou les souvenirs d'enfance, si cela ne lui donnait pas accès à cette vie ?

Il n'y avait pas de vie bonne, de modèle d'épanouissement ou de moralité, aussi les perversions de chacun, les perversions de son âme, avaient le droit d'être. Mais il refusait de les voir, persuadé de leur inadéquation avec des valeurs innées et humaines. Peut-être n'arrivait-il plus à écrire simplement parce que ses histoires mettaient précisément en exergue cette tentation ubique et malsaine, qui se traduisait par des mots torturés, par un univers effroyable et saisissant. L'innommable demeurerait innommé pour que lui-même subsiste. A présent, il fallait s'assurer qu'il pourrait réécrire sans se plonger dans cet inconscient terrifiant. Il attendait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas une main tendue, un long discours, une nuit d'amour dans les bras d'un inconnu ou des peintures accrochées aux murs blafards d'un musée. Ce qu'il espérait, finalement, c'était peut-être sortir de cette sphère asphyxiante qu'il s'était créée. Mais la seule perspective d'une brèche dans la bulle protectrice le tétanisait. Aussi, piégé dans ce conflit interne, sa créativité se trouvait-elle irrésolue et anéantie.

D'une chiquenaude il envoya son mégot encore brûlant au loin et se tourna vers Sai, plongé dans son observation des bambins qui s'agitaient en tous sens. Il reconnut dans son regard cet éclat qui signifiait son désir de croquer sur le champ la scène. Le brun esquissa un sourire mi-ironique, mi-reconnaissant. Il ignorait à quel point Sai avait prévu la révélation qu'il avait eu ce jour-là. Mais il imaginait aisément que le peintre ne pouvait se douter de ce qui venait de s'animer en lui. Il ne savait pas quoi chercher, il sentait toujours cette incommensurable tristesse, cette douleur ressemblant à de la haine, pourtant il en percevait un semblant d'achèvement.

Ils atteignirent finalement la maison alors que le soir propageait lentement son voile nébuleux sur le ciel d'où disparaissait le soleil. La résidence avait des proportions humaines qui la rendaient naturellement accueillante, mais aussi ce quelque chose de trop maîtrisé, trop agencé, qui accentuait la froideur de ses durs contours rectilignes. Devant la porte d'entrée, une minuscule bande d'herbe commençait à se dessécher sous l'effet de la chaleur et on entendait le chant de quelques criquets que l'on pouvait apercevoir bondir entre les longues tiges herbeuses.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le hall, ils interceptèrent aussitôt les échos d'une conversation animée dans le salon. Sans un bruit, ils usèrent de leurs regards et de leurs mains pour communiquer leur désir commun d'écouter un peu plus que de raison un débat qui ne les concernait pas. C'était le prix à payer pour avoir choisi de vivre repliés sur eux-mêmes, au sein de ce cercle sécurisant. Toute la pudeur du monde ne pouvait venir à bout du voyeurisme instinctif des autres et l'intimité était ici une denrée régulièrement violée. C'était la vie qu'ils avaient choisi ; c'était le cercle vicieux dans lequel ils avaient plongé tête baissée, faute de se trouver une place ailleurs. Paradoxalement, si Gaara et Neji avaient réellement désiré ne pas être entendus, ils auraient adopté un autre théâtre pour leur altercation. Cette maison était en vérité l'espace où ils étaient le plus confrontés les uns aux autres, et où leurs intimités étaient le plus facilement exposées.

Sasuke émit un soupir discret lorsqu'il les entendit se chamailler sur un sujet qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il avait toujours douté de la longévité de ce couple, étant donné leurs conceptions littéralement asymétriques de la relation amoureuse. Neji était avide de liberté et d'indépendance et il redoutait l'attachement affectif, qu'il concevait comme l'enchainement le plus dangereux et le plus pernicieux qui soit, tandis que Gaara sollicitait une affection et une présence particulière, comme si ne plus être aimé était pour lui le pire des châtiments. Aussi, chaque fois que la compagnie de Neji partait donner des représentations à l'autre bout du monde ou qu'il désirait savourer des distractions loin de son amant, ce dernier pouvait être sujet à de soudains excès de colère. Et si Sasuke pouvait bien reprocher au roux d'être trop exigeant et accaparant, il admettait que Neji ne le ménageait pas particulièrement. Pourtant, sa conception du couple se rapprochait de celle de ce dernier, mais sa sympathie pour Gaara l'amenait à prendre sa défense, quand il était contraint de quitter sa froide impartialité.

Brusquement, les deux indiscrets furent tirés de leur écoute par une musique électronique stridente, en provenance d'un sac de sport jeté négligemment dans le hall. Un instant après, Neji se tenait devant eux, l'air encore furieux de la dernière remarque de Gaara, voire davantage depuis qu'il avait repéré les curieux. Sai lui adressa le plus cynique des sourires tandis que Sasuke le salua d'un regard impassible. Le danseur maugréa et s'empara de son téléphone, dont il ne prit l'appel qu'après avoir décoché aux bruns un dernier regard mauvais.

« Hyuuga Neji, lança-t-il furieusement dans le combiné. Ah...Hinata. Non, tu ne me déranges pas....Je te dis que non, arrête de t'excuser !... »

Même s'il ne connaissait pas la cousine de Neji, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de ressentir pour elle un élan de compassion. Avoir affaire à lui dans cet état de fureur devait être pour le moins impressionnant. La pauvre cousine avait vraiment téléphoné au mauvais moment. Neji était un homme qui pouvait chavirer rapidement dans l'excès. Il estimait, avec force subjectivité, qu'il était des choses qui se faisaient et d'autres qui ne se faisaient pas. Gare à celui qui s'aventurait du côté des actes répréhensibles...

Le brun, qui condamnait toute forme de démesure, méprisait cette aspect de sa personnalité. Neji devait, selon lui, apprendre à se contrôler, comme il le faisait lui-même. Mais comme Gaara le lui avait dit un jour, l'excès dans l'expression de ses pulsions est sans conteste préférable à l'excès de contrôle. Sasuke méditait encore ses paroles, incapable de les assimiler bien qu'en comprenant le sens rationnel.

« C'était ma cousine, commença Neji en rabattant le clapet de son téléphone. Elle a besoin que je l'accompagne demain, son tout frais fiancé est déjà défaillant.

_ Pourquoi dois-tu l'aider ? lança Sai au hasard, incertain quant à la personne à laquelle Neji s'était adressée.

_ Ils comptent s'installer ensemble et elle doit visiter des maisons, mais elle a peur de prendre de mauvaises décisions si elle y va seule. »

Il se tourna vers Gaara qui haussa les épaules avant de quitter la pièce. Son amant ne tenta rien pour le retenir et se contenta de détacher ses longs cheveux qu'il avait noué en une natte. Il les lissa un instant, l'air pensif, puis salua vaguement ses compagnons et quitta la maison. Sai commença à siffloter entre ses dents un air répétitif.

« Bon. Merci pour aujourd'hui. Maintenant, j'ai besoin d'essayer d'écrire un peu. Ça ne te dérangerais pas de...lui dit Sasuke, qui commençait à être exaspéré par le sifflement entêtant.

_ Tu ne penses pas que Gaara a besoin qu'on lui remonte le moral ? demanda l'autre d'un air presque naturel.

_ Pourquoi ne pas lui demander à lui ? Je ne suis pas sa mère. »

Il n'y avait pas d'agressivité dans la remarque de Sasuke. Les mots, soigneusement choisis, tentaient simplement de cacher son étonnement. La proposition de Sai était tout bonnement stupéfiante, venant d'un être d'ordinaire si malhabile lorsqu'il s'agissait de cerner la souffrance des autres. S'il avait été de nature à s'intéresser à d'autres mystères qu'à ceux qui envahissaient son âme, Sasuke aurait certainement cherché à comprendre ce surprenant changement de comportement. Mais puisque Sai redevint lui-même, et puisqu'il se sentit de nouveau saisi d'angoisses _ angoisses qui le ramenaient aussitôt à sa propre personne _ il se désintéressa de cette irrégularité.

« Non, c'est bon, finit par dire le peintre. Et puis, tu es là, s'il a besoin. Je crois que je vais aller marcher un peu...

_ Encore ?

_ Oui... » conclue-t-il simplement avant de saluer Sasuke et de sortir.

_Définitivement bizarre_, songea le brun, qui se retrouvait seul face au salon vide. Il gagna sa chambre et mit en marche son ordinateur, cette machine de torture à laquelle il n'avait plus songé quelques heures durant, mais qui l'obsédait de nouveau.

Jusque tard dans la nuit, il resta figé devant un écran lumineux et vide, les doigts côtoyant les touches sans jamais les atteindre totalement, le visage de plus en plus tendu tandis que les heures passaient et l'âme de nouveau ensanglantée...


	3. Cercle vicié

CHAPITRE 3 :

CERCLE VICIÉ

Cette nuit-là, il rêva d'un train fantastique roulant au travers des nuages, dans un ciel qui était une vaste affiche publicitaire déchiquetée. Fusant à toute allure, la bête humaine poursuivait une silhouette indistincte, tenant du corbeau et de l'homme, harpie splendide et attirante, mais ne l'atteignait jamais. Soudain, une immense falaise jaillit de nulle part et la machine, incapable de stopper sa course folle, alla s'y écraser violemment. Alors que l'acier explosait contre la roche, il entendit au loin un grand cri perçant...

Trois coups répétés le tirèrent de son songe terrifiant. Il se redressa dans son lit, en sueur, le regard encore éblouis par la confusion de métal et de pierre. Il essuya d'une main tremblante son front moite et marmonna pour lui-même « Sai... », avant de porter son regard vers la fenêtre derrière laquelle il s'attendait à voir, comme chaque matin depuis bientôt une semaine, le visage souriant du peintre. Mais il n'y avait personne derrière la vitre, sinon le petit jardin qui commençait à s'assécher. Seul le soleil pointait son nez ardent qui agressait ses yeux noirs endormis, lui rappelant sa lamentable soûlerie de la vieille par un féroce mal de crâne. On frappa de nouveau et il identifia clairement la provenance des coups comme venant de derrière la porte. A présent certain que l'intrus ne pouvait être Sai, il enfila une longue robe de chambre de soie noire et, de quelques mouvements experts de la main, rajusta sa chevelure désordonnée.

Il ouvrit finalement la porte, derrière laquelle il découvrit Neji, une main sur la hanche, qui patientait visiblement là depuis trop longtemps. Il lança un regard surpris au brun, détaillant sa tenue et son visage avec insistance.

« Ne me dis pas que je te réveille ? lança-t-il d'un ton un peu trop puissant, qui vint marteler le crâne douloureux de Sasuke.

_ Apparemment, si...répondit-il cyniquement.

_ A cette heure ?

_ Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, un samedi matin, certaines personnes dorment jusqu'à plus de neuf heures, Neji... Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

_ Ta beuverie d'hier a probablement endommagé ta mémoire, rétorqua Neji, ironique comme jamais, qui se délectait au moins autant que le brun de leurs joutes verbales. Ma cousine est tombée sous le charme de la maison voisine à la vôtre. Quand elle a appris que tu habitais ici, elle semblait agréablement surprise et m'a expliqué qu'elle adorait ce que tu écrivais. Je lui ai donc proposé de te rencontrer. Elle et son fiancé seront là dans une heure.

_ Rappelle-moi comment ta chère cousine a appris que je vivais ici ? » lâcha d'une voix acerbe le brun.

Ce à quoi Neji répondit par un haussement d'épaule, avant de s'en retourner à une quelconque occupation. Sasuke soupira sombrement et alla lui-même s'affairer à son tour. Il soupçonnait le danseur d'avoir signaler à sa parente que son domicile n'était autre que la maison voisine à celle qu'elle avait visité, pour que justement celle-ci exprime le désir de le rencontrer, lui, l'écrivain reconnu et adulé. Espérait-il naïvement que, en faisant la connaissance d'une lectrice admirative, il reprenne confiance en lui et se remette à écrire ? Il eut un sourire amusé, en se remémorant cette dernière semaine, au cours de laquelle son état n'avait fait qu'empirer, malgré les efforts visibles de ses amis pour le soutenir. Leurs inquiétudes étaient palpables, au moins autant que son propre mal-être. Ils ne manquaient certes pas d'imagination et de persévérance quand il s'agissait d'épauler un être cher, mais le brun semblait déterminé à rester cloîtré dans son cercle de souffrances et de tourmentes.

Il en avait honte, mais c'était un fait : depuis qu'il avait eu sa révélation, la semaine passée, il n'avait pas vu une once d'amélioration dans son état et sa créativité. Au contraire, tout semblait se détériorer, jusqu'à son état physique. Il était constamment épuisé de ses nuits passées devant l'ordinateur dont il n'effleurait même plus le clavier et des cauchemars qui hantaient ses rares moments de répit. Il était sans arrêt insatisfait et trouvait à redire de tout. Il ne comprenait même pas comment Neji, Sai et Gaara le supportaient encore. Il ne se supportait plus lui-même, en vérité.

Car il était méprisable, oui, terriblement méprisable, de se réfugier dans sa douleur quand on a la sensation de perdre son identité. Il avait craint que la sphère protectrice dans laquelle il s'était réfugié ne l'étouffe, et voilà qu'il s'asphyxiait lui-même. Il ne se comprenait plus, ne se reconnaissait plus, perdant régulièrement son calme et relâchant trop souvent l'excessif contrôle qu'il pensait avoir sur sa personne. Ses phalanges étaient encore ensanglantées d'un violent coup de poing qu'il avait infligé à un mur de sa chambre, la veille. Si Gaara n'était pas intervenu, il aurait sans doute fini par se casser les doigts des deux mains, à force de frapper sans raison cette innocente mais si angoissante surface lisse et dure. Peut-être devenait-il fou ? Peut-être était-il finalement comme Sai, relié à la réalité par sa seule force créatrice ? Peut-être, en la perdant, avait-il sombré dans la démence ?

Il était sans cesse dévoré par ces angoisses. Mais la plus pesante et la plus effrénée d'entre elles ne tenaient pas à ces interrogations. C'était un questionnement qui ne pouvait trouver de réponse, perfide et torturant, qui l'interpellait sans cesse : pourquoi ne pouvait-il plus écrire ? Obnubilé par les conséquences atroces de son blocage, il avait négligé d'en chercher l'origine. Elle se trouvait certainement enfouie au plus profond de lui-même, là où il n'était pas assez fou encore pour aller la cueillir. Alors il se repliait sur lui et sur les blessures de son âme, tout à la fois enorgueillit et exaspéré par la présence de ses proches. Il aimait être le centre de l'attention, et se serait presque délecter de leur sollicitude s'il n'avait pas eu aussi mal. Cependant, plus ils se préoccupaient de lui, plus il lui apparaissait qu'il avait une place spéciale dans ce cercle implacablement clos. Aussi, comment se passer de sa souffrance lorsqu'elle donne la si plaisante sensation d'être unique ?

L'eau fraîche de la douche éclatait sur sa peau pâle en centaines de gouttes translucides, comme autant de perles éphémères. Des mèches noires alourdies par le liquide venaient coller presque amoureusement ses joues légèrement creusées, redessinant les contours parfaits de son visage. Son corps tout entier, frappé sensuellement du jet aqueux, se détendait peu à peu sous cette pluie délicate. Il demeurait droit et immobile sous le flot léger, comme attendant l'éternité. Il tentait d'oublier les maux et les vices de son âme, perdu dans la contemplation de sa propre chair. Sur sa peau laiteuse, si fine qu'en transparence on devinait le fin dessin de ses veines bleutées, naissaient les frissons d'un étrange plaisir. Il revisitait ses livres en pensées. Il l'avait fait tant de fois, se considérant lui-même comme son critique le plus exigeant, éternellement insatisfait par son œuvre, mais trop orgueilleux et protecteur pour y toucher, la changer, la déformer.

Il se souvenait de ce passage si particulier, où le grand et ténébreux personnage se penche au-dessus d'une rivière limpide où se reflète le ciel. Dans ce miroir naturel, les oiseaux et les nuages semblaient nager dans un monde inversé. Le mirage du visage pâle y était immense et merveilleux, aussi les éléments de cette mer aérienne convergèrent-ils tous vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il plonge lui-même à sa rencontre et ne disparaisse.

Sasuke se souvenait que son cœur s'était étrangement pincé lorsqu'il avait rédigé ce passage. Il se sentait si proche de son personnage qu'il pensait pouvoir l'atteindre. Mais celui-ci disparaissait toujours, lui échappant de sorte que sa main ne se referme que sur un vide repoussant. Il sentit de nouveau son âme se serrer et une bouffée oppressante l'envahir. Il ne fallait pas penser à ce fantôme fantasmatique. Il ne fallait pas penser aux mots et aux sens cachés. Il ne fallait pas penser aux livres et aux lignes qui défilaient inlassablement, jusqu'à ce qu'un ciseau d'argent n'en coupe le fil et ne signe leur mort.

Il s'efforça donc de se préoccuper d'autres considérations et essaya de se figurer la cousine de Neji et son fameux fiancé, qui avait contre son gré animé bon nombre de leurs dernières soirées par sa seule existence. Il espérait qu'il s'agisse de personnes calmes et peu bavardes, car il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à faire la conversation et encore moins à écouter. Il avait toutes les raisons du monde de redouter la rencontre qui se préparait : son état le rendait passablement asocial et son visage était marqué de cernes et tendu au possible, si bien qu'il lui était impossible de dissimuler sa détresse. Quitte à rencontrer des inconnus, il aurait souhaité au moins être confiant et d'humeur curieuse...

Il était assis à son bureau, devant sa machine qui ronronnait sadiquement, à lisser nerveusement son pantalon sur ses cuisses, lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Il sentit son cœur faire un bond étrange dans sa poitrine. Cette rencontre n'aurait pas dû le mettre dans un pareil état d'agitation. Il rajusta le col de son élégante chemise et se leva doucement, rassuré de voir qu'il pouvait encore exercer sur sa personne ce simple contrôle de son excitation. Il expira et fit craquer une de ses cervicales avant d'aller ouvrir la porte aux arrivants. Un souffle chaud s'engouffra dans l'entrée alors que Neji y pénétrait, suivi d'une jeune femme et de son compagnon.

Rompu à l'exercice de l'observation minutieuse des individus, Sasuke se concentra tout d'abord sur la cousine de Neji. Elle était au moins aussi svelte que le danseur et avait la même allure délicate. Ses yeux possédaient d'ailleurs cette même teinte gris clair si particulière et elle portait tout comme lui de longs cheveux noirs et brillants. Elle s'empourpra dès qu'elle rencontra le regard de l'écrivain posé sur elle et baissa la tête. Il était évident que si elle lui ressemblait étonnement physiquement, elle n'avait pas le même caractère que son cousin, si fier qu'il gardait en toute circonstance la tête haute. Quant au fameux fiancé, le brun n'y prêta presque pas attention. C'était un jeune homme blond au teint hâlé et au sourire exaspérant. Même s'il avait souhaité le détailler davantage, Neji ne lui en laissa pas le temps, inaugurant de sa belle voix grave les présentations :

« Hinata, Sasuke Uchiwa. Sasuke, ma cousine, Hinata Huuyga. Et son compagnon, Naruto Uzumaki. »

Les saluts furent polis et sobres. Neji proposa au blond de lui montrer le jardin et adressa un clin d'œil à Sasuke, qu'il laissait ainsi seule avec sa cousine, laquelle vira rapidement à l'écarlate. Le brun retint un soupir de mécontentement en regardant les deux hommes quitter les lieux. Il se tourna vers Hinata, qui fixait le sol. Il lui trouvait l'air intelligent, mais son évident manque de confiance en elle avait tendance à l'irriter. Sans doute était-ce lié à son état et finirait-il par revoir son opinion, pourtant il lui apparaissait que la conversation qu'il s'apprêtait à engager avec la jeune fille serait pénible. Ses préjugés étaient exécrables, il en était conscient, mais il ne pouvait les ignorer. Il s'efforça donc de passer outre et d'adoucir autant que faire ce peut l'expression de son visage, ce qui revenait, aux yeux de la malheureuse Hinata, à la voir passer de glaciale à impassible. Dieu seul sait le courage qu'il lui fallut pour parvenir à lui dire ces quelques mots :

« C'est vraiment très aimable à vous de nous recevoir. Quand Neji m'a dit que vous habitiez justement à côté de la maison qui m'avait tant plu, j'ai vraiment été surprise... »

Elle le regarda timidement, mais il ne daigna pas répondre. Elle lui trouva le regard sombre et égaré. Il pensait certainement à autre chose. Si son cousin n'avait pas insisté, elle ne serait sans doute pas venue, par crainte de déranger cet écrivain qu'elle admirait tant. Il l'a mena jusqu'au salon où il s'assit sans un mot dans un large canapé anthracite et, après une longue indécision, elle l'imita.

« Vous...vous savez, j'ai lu tous vos livres et je tenais à vous dire que j'admire votre travail. Je ne vous aurais jamais imaginé...si jeune. » Face au silence du brun, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de continuer : « Votre dernier roman m'a particulièrement émue. J'ai trouvé que votre univers s'y précisait davantage. Je...je trouve qu'il y a quelque chose de surréaliste dans vos descriptions et...

_ De surréaliste ? la coupa-t-il soudainement, ce qui eut pour effet manifeste de la faire virer au cramoisi.

_ Heu...je veux dire que...enfin, vous savez, comme chez...André Breton. Je veux dire...cela peut paraître presque...illogique et déconnecté du réel. Mais j'ai toujours trouvé ça très beau et poignant... »

Il lui lança un regard tel qu'elle crut qu'il allait la transpercer de part en part. Cet homme avait les yeux les plus intelligents qu'elle eut jamais vus. Mais ils avaient aussi ce reflet torturé, presque mélancolique, qui semblait chercher à se raccrocher à quelque chose qui n'existait pas. Elle ne sut jamais si sa remarque l'avait importuné ou au contraire flatté. A vrai dire, elle était si peu sûre de sa pertinence qu'elle se persuada aussitôt que l'écrivain la méprisait. Elle se sentait ridiculement bête et mourrait d'envie de creuser un trou dans le sol pour s'y enfoncer.

Le brun, lui, ne la lâchait plus du regard. Ses sourcils à peine froncés exprimaient pleinement sa curiosité éveillée. Il dut l'admettre, il l'avait certainement sous-estimée. Quelle coïncidence, que cette jeune fille fasse mention du surréalisme alors même que, une semaine plus tôt, les toiles de Dali avait été pour lui le déclenchement d'une révélation. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et émit un claquement de langue presque agressif, qui eut pour effet, même s'il ne s'adressait pas à elle, d'achever la déconfiture de la pauvre Hinata.

Elle fut sauvée par le retour bruyant de son cousin et de son fiancé, qui débattaient harmonie champêtre et attractivité florale. Neji vint s'assoir tout contre Sasuke tandis que le blond s'affalait pesamment dans un des fauteuils assortis au canapé.

« Alors, Sasuke, j'espère que tu ne traumatises pas ma cousine », lança Neji d'un ton grinçant.

Hinata eut un hoquet de stupeur et remua énergiquement la tête, signe d'une négation trop accentuée pour être sincère. Son cousin eut un petit rire qu'il ne chercha même pas à dissimuler. Il semblait d'humeur particulièrement provocante. Sans doute ses incessantes disputes avec Gaara l'assombrissaient tant qu'il se trouvait contraint de se distraire du mieux qu'il pouvait, majoritairement par le biais d'un humour à l'ironie tranchante. Or, si Sasuke avait l'habitude et le répondant nécessaire _ sans parler de la vivacité de son intellect _ pour faire face à cette attitude, la jeune et innocente Hinata ne semblait pas être aussi bien préparée. Sans doute comprenait-elle qu'il s'agissait effectivement d'une plaisanterie, mais elle paraissait de plus en plus paniquée, si bien que le brun en eu presque pitié et lança un regard significatif à Neji, agrémenté d'un superbe haussement de sourcil.

« Et donc, Naruto, tu as lu les livres de Sasuke toi aussi ? interrogea Neji lorsqu'il se fut suffisamment délecté de l'embarras de sa cousine.

_ Moi ? Non. Je ne lis pas beaucoup à vrai dire, répondit le blond avec un grand sourire qui découvrait ses dents éclatantes.

_ Vraiment ? Surprenant... »commenta Sasuke d'un ton parfaitement neutre qui dissimulait plus ou moins son exacerbation.

En revanche, il fut véritablement étonné lorsque le blond répondit à cette agression en demi-teinte par un regard courroucé. Il remarqua alors seulement ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu azuréen, pigmenté de minuscules grains d'or et leur miroitement était indescriptible. Il crut y voir flotter des nuages et des oiseaux multicolores, dominés par un soleil immenses et presque trop envahissant. Il était soudain le personnage de son livre, prêt à plonger dans la rivière de ces yeux, prêt à devenir ce Narcisse fascinant, prêt à revivre, enfin. Comment se pouvait-il qu'un individu à l'allure si commune et à l'intelligence apparemment limitée fût doté de tels iris, qui lui inspiraient des visions que même ses mots ne parvenaient pas à décrire parfaitement ?

Il ne s'y était pas plongé longuement et pourtant cette immersion dans le regard du blond l'avait bouleversé. Était-ce son insomnie de la nuit ou les pensées qui avaient peuplé sa douche, ou tout simplement son état fébrile et désespéré du moment qui l'amenait à voir ce qu'il désirait voir ? Il ne pouvait répondre cette question à présent, sentant peser sur lui les regards des trois autres convives, qui se demandaient certainement ce qu'il fixait ainsi. Il eut juste le temps de surprendre un éclat d'azur s'égarer sur sa joue pour y suivre l'arabesque à peine bleutée d'une veine sous sa peau laiteuse...

« M...merci infiniment de nous avoir reçu, murmura Hinata lorsqu'elle et son fiancé quittèrent la maison. Je suis enchantée à l'idée de vous avoir pour voisin.

_ Si je trouve le temps je m'essaierais peut-être à la lecture d'un de tes bouquins. Hinata n'a pas arrêté de me dire qu'il fallait absolument que je les lise. Espérons seulement que je ne serais pas trop bête ou primaire pour les comprendre, lança Naruto au brun, irrité de le voir rester aussi stoïque face à la timide jeune femme qui faisait pourtant de son mieux pour surmonter la peur que l'écrivain lui inspirait.

_ Vous n'aurez qu'à venir me voir. Je vous en expliquerai le sens », rétorqua Sasuke, insistant légèrement sur le vouvoiement que le blond avait omis d'employer. Décidément, cet individu avait quelque chose d'agaçant. Les confins de ses pupilles étaient à présent voilés, et seuls demeuraient visibles sa trop grande familiarité et le degré primaire de ses réflexions. Oui, l'écrivain se forgeait rapidement un jugement sur tout le monde. C'était sa manière à lui de se bâtir sa carapace, cette sphère protectrice dans laquelle il évoluait. Et s'il appréciait ce qu'il avait découvert de la cousine de Neji, son fiancé le laissait beaucoup plus perplexe. Car il était quelqu'un de fondamentalement intolérant et exigeant en ce qui concerne l'intellect et la richesse culturelle. Ces deux valeurs étaient pour lui fondamentales. Il en avait ses propres conceptions, à ce point limitées qu'il ne se rendait pas compte que les être pouvaient avoir des richesses enfouis insoupçonnées.

Quand le couple fut parti, Neji se tourna vers lui, un air plein de malice sur son beau visage : « Alors ?

_ Alors j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas du genre voisin envahissant, répondit le brun qui tentait d'allumer une cigarette avec un briquet ayant visiblement trépassé. Parce que si ta cousine a l'air relativement discret, son fiancé est une espèce de lutin blond surexcité et attardé...

_ Et ? demanda Neji, une idée fixe en tête.

_ Et définitivement hétéro de base ! » cria à moitié le brun en jetant brusquement l'inoffensif briquet dans un coin de la pièce.

Naruto se retourna pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la maison. Elle était élégante, mais terriblement et parfaitement froide. « Un peu à l'image de son propriétaire, quoi... » maugréa-t-il pour lui-même. Devant lui, Hinata l'appela et il la rejoignit en quelques foulées. Dire qu'elle n'avait eu de cesse de lui parler de ce fameux Sasuke Uchiwa. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que le blond ne s'était pas attendu à ça. L'écrivain, qui le dépassait au moins d'une tête, semblait le dominer et l'en mépriser. Non, en vérité, il dominait véritablement tout le monde, écrasant par la force de son aura et de son évidente vivacité d'esprit. Mais tout son être était froid et arrogant, si bien que le blond s'était aussitôt sentit en situation d'infériorité. Il avait pourtant pris sur lui pour se montrer sympathique, mais l'autre avait passé cette heure et demi à n'ouvrir la bouche que pour lui adresser des remarques plus sèches et agressives les unes que les autres. Il eut un frisson de désappointement.

« Hinata ? Tu es sûre que c'est dans cette maison que tu veux vivre ?

_ Je croyais que c'était ce que toi aussi tu voulais, lui répondit doucement l'adorable brune.

_ Hum. C'est vrai qu'elle est belle. »

Sans préciser s'il parlait de la maison ou de la jeune femme, Naruto eut un sourire polisson et passa son bras autour de sa taille avant de lui donner un tendre baiser.

Il ne comprit pas réellement pourquoi, mais toute la soirée il se remémora inlassablement un regard ténébreux et mélancolique, et une dentelle bleue et fine derrière son voile pâle...


	4. Cercle aqueux

CHAPITRE 4 :

CERCLE AQUEUX

Il était assis au bord de son lit, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux dénudés, le visage creusé de cernes. Une nouvelle nuit sans sommeil, encore. Une lente agonie intérieure, loin de tout contrôle et de toute autosatisfaction, loin des mots vrais. Il n'avait jamais su lire en lui-même, préférant à la tentation de se comprendre celle de se perdre dans une infinité d'ouvrages, de belles phrases légères ou profondes, qu'il pouvait analyser à loisir. Ses propres écrits n'avaient d'intérêt pour lui que dans l'interprétation purement intellectuelle qu'il en faisait. On avait bien tenté de lui faire comprendre que tant que les mots ne s'adressaient pas aux méandres les plus inaccessibles de son affect, ils n'étaient rien, il demeurait cloîtré dans son univers analytique, remarquablement fin et intelligent, fascinant aussi, mais surtout pathétique. Son sort présent n'était qu'un juste retour des choses. Il avait refoulé sa peine, il avait tenté de la noyer dans des mots vides et à présent elle le dévorait entièrement. Était-il trop tard pour qu'il comprenne enfin ? Avait-il attendu trop longtemps ? Était-il destiné à rester aveugle et en souffrance ?

Dans la maison, il entendit des murmures, un échange doux, chuchoté pour ne pas le réveiller, comme chaque matin. Au début, il avait pensé qu'il s'agissait de Neji et Gaara, prenant congé l'un de l'autre après une nuit d'amour. Puis, un jour qu'il avait laissé sa porte entre-ouverte, il avait été surpris de constater que, en vérité, celui qui saluait Gaara avant son départ n'était autre que Sai. Le peintre arrivait certainement très tôt, sirotait un café avec le roux, et le conduisait jusqu'au hall où il le regardait prendre le chemin de son cabinet. Puis, il vaquait un peu dans la maison endormie, déplaçant des objets qu'il jugeait au mauvais endroit, rangeant un vêtement abandonné sur un fauteuil, contemplant un instant les toiles dont il avait fait cadeau aux colocataires. Lorsque son circuit était achevé, il dessinait un peu avant de sortir, de faire le tour de la maison pour gagner le jardin et de venir réveiller Sasuke, en passant, comme il se devait, par la fenêtre.

Depuis qu'il avait découvert ce semblant de rituel, le brun laissait à dessein sa porte entrouverte et, par l'embrasure, il observait Sai exécuter cette étrange ronde, comme s'il cherchait à en capter un sens rationnel. Il considérait que la présence du peintre était la résultante de l'inquiétude de ses amis, qui refusaient sans doute de le laisser seul. Et, bien entendu, il s'en trouvait relativement irrité. Il ne réalisait pas que ses agissements étaient volontairement, bien qu'inconsciemment, inquiétants. Il suscitait le tourment de ses amis, mais il haïssait leur angoisse. Il avait besoin qu'ils se soucient de lui et lui donnent une place à part, une identité, quelle qu'elle soit, pour qu'il puisse s'y raccrocher et oublier un instant qu'il y avait quelque chose au fond de lui-même qui le terrorisait et qui était prêt à surgir. Qu'il était douloureux de constater qu'il ne se connaissait pas lui-même, tout du moins, pas suffisamment pour pouvoir savoir contre quoi, contre qui lutter. Qu'il était navrant de voir ses lamentables efforts pour se construire à travers d'autres, en les rejetant pourtant, sur des bases incertaines, sans doute plus névrotiques et chancelantes que les originelles.

Il poussa la porte d'un geste qui se voulait serein, interrompant Sai, occupé à briser l'asymétrie de deux vases sur la table basse. Le peintre se retourna, l'air à peine surpris, et le salua de son énigmatique sourire. Sasuke lui répondit par un de ses grognements dont il avait le monopole et alla jusqu'à la cuisine chercher la tasse que Gaara avait laissé en évidence pour lui. Sai resta un moment immobile, à contempler les gestes de Sasuke. Le brun se mouvait toujours de cette manière extrêmement élégante, presque aérienne, en toutes circonstances. Ses pieds ne s'apesantissaient jamais sur le sol, qu'ils semblaient au contraire à peine frôler, dans une caresse érotique et sensuelle. Sai avait, en secret, croqué des dizaines de portraits de lui, incapable de saisir l'essence du jeune homme à la beauté transcendantale, aux traits parfaits et au port gracieux. Sasuke avait cette splendeur hors du temps et de l'espace, figée comme la glace, au contact de laquelle on était à la fois gelé et consumé. La ligne de son profil était pareille à celle d'un loup, droite et sublime, solitaire car idéale. Sa peau, lisse et blanche, était plus délicate que les étoffes les plus précieuses, légère et fine comme de la soie, au travers de laquelle le dessin des veines céruléennes, à peine violacées, était une broderie mystique. Sai le savait, il ne pourrait jamais dessiner Sasuke. Non pas qu'il n'y eut rien à coucher sur le papier _ bien au contraire, il était un individu d'une richesse et d'une complexité rare _ mais sa quintessence était par nature insaisissable.

Le brun avala une longue gorgée du liquide noir et fumant, observant de ses yeux vifs le spectacle de la rue par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Sur le trottoir, Naruto et Hinata portaient une grande table de bois clair. La jeune femme peinait visiblement, mais elle souriait en écoutant le blond, qui parlait sans cesse et riait de bon cœur. Ils s'étaient finalement décidés pour la maisonnée voisine et emménageaient, transportant, depuis plusieurs heures déjà, meubles et cartons, qu'ils déchargeaient d'une camionnette pour les acheminer jusqu'à la maison. Il faisait déjà très chaud alors que la matinée commençait à peine et bien que le ciel fut chargé d'épais nuages charbonneux. Le jeune homme portait, nouée autour de sa taille dont le brun remarquait seulement la finesse, une chemise à carreaux rouges, et son buste n'était couvert que d'un fin vêtement, qui venait coller à la sueur de son torse, révélant le subtil dessin de ses muscles. Sasuke le contempla un instant, songeant que de tout son être émanait une aura chaude et solaire. Ses cheveux étaient plus lumineux que l'or et sa peau hâlée et en sueur semblait scintiller, captant chacun des rares rayons d'un soleil engloutit par les nuages.. L'écrivain fronça les sourcils. D'ici, les yeux azurés étaient invisibles.

« Il va y avoir un orage » susurra-t-il comme s'il s'adressait à la tasse qu'il enserrait de ses deux mains, agréablement réchauffées à son contact.

Sai s'approcha doucement de lui, captivé par son profil baigné de cette lumière grise, tranchante, qui en accentuait élégamment les contrastes et en dévoilait minutieusement chaque grain. Les beaux yeux de fille jaugèrent leurs semblables, noirs et éperdus, misérablement cernés d'un halo indigo. Même épuisé, même abattu, Sasuke l'écrasait par sa beauté, par le courbure délicate de sa nuque et la blancheur céleste de sa chair. Le peintre le désirait, non pas en tant qu'homme, mais en tant qu'œuvre humaine absolue, complète et supérieure. Il ne voulait pas comprendre, il ne voulait pas voir son effondrement soudain. Il aimait penser que le brun le surpasserait toujours, qu'il serait simplement présent, dans son idéale imperfection. Seulement sa souffrance était à ce point palpable que Sai la ressentait avec violence et se trouvait démuni. Il savait qu'il n'était pas celui qui l'aiderait. Il n'avait pas à le sauver ; ce n'était pas son rôle.

« Tu peux partir maintenant ; je n'ai plus besoin de ma nourrice », lui lança impassiblement le brun, sans même un regard, continuant de fixer Naruto qui, au dehors, s'évertuait à traîner un imposant carton sur lequel était inscrit en grosses lettres : « Livres ».

Sai eut un petit air chagriné, dont il se ressaisit aussitôt, pour retrouver son habituel sourire, monstrueusement intelligent et pourtant presque dément. Il se glissa jusqu'à Sasuke et attrapa son menton entre son pouce et son index, immobilisant un instant son regard dans le sien. Ses longs cils battaient lentement et l'iris, profonde et impénétrable, souriait comme lui. Les yeux de Sasuke, eux, ne pouvaient que verser des larmes imperceptibles. Alors le peintre vint déposer ses lèvres sur celles du brun, en un chaste baiser de réconfort, avant de se détacher de lui et de quitter la demeure. Sasuke, imperturbable, retourna à sa passive contemplation du dehors. Il aperçut le blond qui le fixait et qui détourna vivement la tête, les joues rougies du spectacle qu'il venait de surprendre.

***

Il referma autour de son corps élancé la robe de chambre, dont l'obscur tissu vint gondoler autour de ses hanches. Le tintement strident de la sonnette retentit une seconde fois, alors même que son poing se refermait autour de la poignée de la porte. Il hésita quelques secondes. Il ne voulait voir personne, pour pouvoir savourer cette morbide solitude encore un peu, rien qu'un peu, qu'il puisse se souvenir des lignes de mots, y déceler les mystères de la mort, les rouages de son âme. Le monde et la réalité semblaient déterminés à le rappeler sans cesse, comme pour l'exhorter à s'éveiller de son cauchemar permanent, comme pour lui dire que les réponses à ses interrogations ne relevaient pas de la faucheuse, mais de la vie elle-même. Alors il lui céda, apathique, et abattit sa main sur la poignée.

Derrière la porte, le jeune homme blond était en nage. La sueur perlait sur sa chair, roulant le long de ses aspérités rendues chatoyantes. De ses mèches dorées, de lourdes gouttes s'abattaient jusque sur son visage empourpré par l'effort. Sasuke se figea, interdit face à cette vision anormalement agréable, tandis que Naruto écarquillait ses grands yeux bleus, étonné de se trouver face au brun, qui semblait s'être échappé d'un autre temps, utopique dans son vêtement de soie noire.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'un pénible silence, le blond se gratta l'arrière de la tête et lança à l'écrivain : « Neji est-il là ?

_ Pas aujourd'hui, il répète, lui répondit flegmatiquement l'autre, qui, préférant éviter de rencontrer les deux sphères azurées, observait le jeu des muscles de son bras, replié derrière l'épaisse crinière blonde.

_ Mince...J'aurais voulu qu'il vienne nous aider pour le déménagement ; à deux, c'est pas évident. L'ami qui devait venir m'aider a eu un empêchement de dernière minute. Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, sa grand-mère est à l'hôpital. Il a toujours été très attaché à sa famille. C'est admirable, non ?

_ Sans doute, se contenta d'indiquer le brun, déjà passablement ennuyé par ce long discours qui n'avait pas sa place dans la conversation. Tu voulais autre chose? »

Naruto, qui s'apprêtait à répondre, se figea net. Sur les joues de Sasuke, il crut voir passer une légère et rapide rougeur : il venait de le tutoyer, le plus naturellement et le spontanément du monde. Or, si pour le glacial individu, le vouvoiement était une marque de respect, le blond jugeait au contraire que la sympathie et la révérence que l'on vouait à quelqu'un se traduisait pas le tutoiement. Aussi un gigantesque sourire triomphal vint-il élargir sa bouche, lorsqu'il conclut sobrement l'échange d'un : « Non, je te remercie », avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre sa belle. Si, au commencement, il avait trouvé Sasuke arrogant et relativement antipathique, il était de ces personnes qui considèrent qu'on ne peut jamais totalement se fier à sa première impression et il était fermement décidé à déceler les qualités du brun, voir à s'en faire un ami. Son rictus s'étira de plus belle ; sa pensée était d'une naïveté qui le faisait rire de lui-même.

De l'autre côté de la porte à présent close, enfermé entre les quatre murs lisses et blancs, cage rassurante et protectrice, Sasuke poussa un grognement rauque. Il n'aimait pas, il n'avait jamais aimé, les êtres trop chaleureux. En vérité, ils le mettaient mal à l'aise, dans cette aisance qu'ils avaient à communiquer leurs sentiments, à être proches de lui sans que lui ne se sente intime avec eux. Il répugnait à écouter leurs longs monologues, qui ne se souciaient même pas de savoir s'il s'y intéressait. Il haïssait leurs sourires, leur bonhomie, la manière qu'ils avaient d'agir comme s'ils étaient amis, sans même le connaître. Ces individus représentaient pour lui une sorte de terrain glissant, auquel il n'était pas habitué et où il n'avait aucun contrôle. Il se montrait donc avec eux plus froid encore qu'à l'accoutumée, hautement ironique voire franchement désagréable. La plupart du temps, il parvenait ainsi à limiter ses rapports avec eux. Mais le blond paraissait être relativement tenace. Sans compter que son regard azuréen, loin d'être limpide et mort, avait ces reflets mystérieux, ce miroitement intelligent, qui troublaient le brun.

Il eut à peine le temps de regagner le salon, après quelques instants de réflexion immobile, que la sonnette retentit de nouveau. Le même débat intérieur le saisit, mais il mit moins de temps à enfoncer la poignée et à tirer la lourde porte de l'entrée. Derrière elle, le blond était de nouveau là, essoufflé mais souriant, la sueur traçant un cheminement follement attirant de ses joues brunies à son cou, où elle se perdait entre les muscles gonflés et la pomme d'Adam qui se soulevait irrégulièrement, avant de chuter dans la tabatière creusée par clavicules saillantes. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres carnées, qui, humectées de salive, prirent un éclat que le brun se surprit à trouver gourmand. Naruto lui lança un regard franc, sincère, sympathique quoique quasiment caustique, et lui demanda sans plus de détour : « Et toi, tu ne voudrais pas nous filer un coup de main, par hasard ? »

***

Sasuke ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi il accepta. Il n'était pas dans sa nature d'aider les autres, encore moins d'être curieux ou avide de leur présence. Pourtant, les énigmes du blond l'intriguaient un peu plus chaque fois qu'il le rencontrait. Ce qu'il avait pris au départ pour de la bêtise, de l'ignorance et une naïveté insupportable, pourrait peut-être s'avérer, en réalité, être une simple carapace, dissimulant un individu sensible, égaré. C'était ce que le brun avait fini par identifier dans le bleu céleste des iris souriantes. Il ignorait, à présent, s'il voulait que sa vision soit exacte, ou, au contraire, se retrouver conforter dans ses stéréotypes et ses préjugés. A quel point voulait-il être bouleversé ? A quel point était-il prêt à se remettre en cause pour pouvoir réécrire ? A quel point voulait-il vivre ? Et surtout, pourquoi pressentait-il que cet homme aurait un rôle à jouer dans son retour à la création, dans sa libération et la fuite de sa propre folie ?

Il fut tiré de ses rêveries par Naruto qui, à l'autre bout de l'armoire de chêne qu'ils portaient, s'enquit de savoir si celle-ci n'était pas trop lourde. Sasuke soupira, indiqua non d'un mouvement de tête, et entreprit de lui expliquer d'une voix monocorde que les écrivains et les intellectuels sont également capables de réaliser des efforts physiques. Ce à quoi le blond répondit par un éclat de rire cristallin, avant de lui-même conter l'opinion qu'il avait des masturbateurs de cerveaux avant de rencontrer la douce Hinata, qui rougissait à chaque compliment qu'il lui faisait, en tenant difficilement un des coins du meuble.

Au bout d'une ou peut-être de deux heures, le blond ordonna une pause, l'état de la délicate jeune femme étant de plus en plus piteux. Au loin, on entendait gronder Zeus et les épais nuages commençaient à se libérer de leur charge, déversant sur la ville de grosses gouttes d'une pluie chaude. Naruto exigea qu'Hinata reste à l'intérieur de la maison pendant que lui et Sasuke finiraient de décharger le mobilier et les quelques cartons restant. Elle refusa tout d'abord, mais finit par obtempérer quand elle surprit l'air agacé de l'écrivain, qui se lassait aisément de ce genre de tergiversations. Ainsi, arrosés d'une pluie qui chutait de plus en plus violemment, les deux hommes poursuivirent leur pénible besogne. Le blond continuait de parler, sa voix claire surmontant l'éclat de l'eau sur le bitume. Il raconta longuement comment il avait connu la jeune femme, de nombreuses années plus tôt, alors qu'ils étaient encore adolescents. Il lui décrit amoureusement son caractère, ses défauts comme ses qualités, la façon qu'elle avait de toujours se sous-estimer et les efforts démesurés qu'elle entreprenait pour surmonter sa timidité maladive. Il expliqua comment il avait dû lui-même surmonter un profond sentiment d'infériorité, quand elle avait reçu toute sorte de diplômes et obtenu un poste socialement reconnu, alors qu'il se contentait d'un misérable emploi de bureau, qui consistait majoritairement à trier des papiers et à servir des cafés.

Mais Sasuke ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, si peu intéressé qu'il était par leur vie de couple et leur histoire d'amour digne, selon lui, d'un roman de gare. Il préférait admirer les muscles tendus, la peau sur laquelle glissait les perles aqueuses bombées, alourdissant le tissu qui venait mouler davantage le dessin anatomique. Il songea que Sai aurait certainement tiré de cette scène le plus admirable de ses dessins, car elle était tout à la fois simple et onirique. Il ne s'agissait pas tant du corps du blond que de la manière dont il s'activait et s'harmonisait avec les éléments et l'espace autour de lui. Le tracé n'aurait rien d'académique, il serait au contraire sans cesse tiraillé entre l'abstrait et le figuratif, tendant à s'évaporer, à disparaître au profit des couleurs, des bruns et des jaunes, de l'ocre et de l'or pailletant un bleu évanescent...

Côte à côte, ils longeaient le trottoir, leurs bras chargés de gros cartons dont la surface s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure que l'eau l'imprégnait. Du coin de l'œil, Naruto regardait le brun, dont une mèche de cheveux barrait malencontreusement le regard. De sa bouche s'échappait un flot de paroles qu'il ne cherchait pas à calculer ou à prévoir. Il aimait la liberté des mots. Il aimait aussi avoir la sensation qu'ils glissaient sur le brun, sans jamais pénétrer le marbre parfait de sa peau pour atteindre son esprit. Il trouvait en Sasuke une image non pas idéale, mais seulement différente. Plaisante, même, dans sa froideur qui l'agressait, qui l'obligeait à combler le silence. Il ressentait évidemment cette profonde tristesse presque mélancolique, le détachement non pas dédaigneux mais torturé, la souffrance qui émanaient du brun. Mais il trouvait dans sa présence quelque chose de serein, de parfaitement posé, d'immaculé comme sa chair et de profond comme son regard. Un sentiment d'insécurité absolument délicieux, auquel il n'avait jamais été, auquel il n'avait jamais osé, se confronter. Il était à ce point captivé par cette image qu'il ne vit pas l'obstacle à ses pieds, dans lequel il trébucha et s'effondra littéralement sur le carton qu'il portait, qui s'aplatit sous son poids dans un éclat de verre.

Le brun stoppa immédiatement son pas, déposa son propre carton au sol et tendit à l'effondré une main que celui-ci refusa. Par quelque heureux hasard, le verre tranchant n'avait pas atteint sa chair, et il fut sur pieds en peu de temps. Il essuya le tissu suintant de son vêtement et regarda d'un air triste les malheureux décombres en dessous de lui. Sasuke indiqua les débris et interrogea le blond quant à la nature première du contenu du carton.

« C'était mon aquarium, soupira Naruto, visiblement attristé.

_ Un aquarium ? Tu aimes les poissons ?

_ Oui. J'avais celui-ci depuis plusieurs années. Comment peut-on être à ce point empoté ?

_ Ce n'est pas une bien grande perte...avança comme réponse Sasuke, qui s'étonna par la suite de l'avoir effectivement énoncé à voix haute.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Que des poissons dans un bocal sont mortellement ennuyeux. »

Le blond eut un magnifique sourire et ses yeux se perdirent un instant dans le vague, dans ce rideau de pluie battante qui s'écrasait sur le cadavre de l'aquarium et sur la noire chevelure de l'impassible écrivain.

« Tu sais, au début, je pensais que les poissons n'avaient d'autre intérêt que d'être beaux. Ils étaient juste là, à nager vaguement dans leur aquarium, ennuyeux dans leurs belles couleurs. Et puis un jour, j'ai vu qu'ils ne nageaient pas. J'avais plutôt la sensation qu'ils planaient dans un ciel fait d'eau limpide. Alors je me suis dit que ce n'était pas grave, s'ils étaient seulement beaux. Parce que les regarder me rendaient heureux... »

Une goutte solitaire s'accrocha à ses cils et vint lisser longuement sa joue cuivrée. Les yeux noirs du brun croisèrent les iris azurées au-delà du voile pluvieux. Un instant, les regards se comprirent, fusionnèrent, dans une sphère hors de cette ville, hors de l'orage, hors de leurs êtres. Puis une tâche rouge naquit, tout d'abord minuscule, et s'étendit jusqu'à rejoindre l'or et l'eau. Une coupure peu profonde, sur le bras de Naruto, qui ne sentait pas la douleur, interrompit leur échange silencieux.

Alors qu'il regagnait l'intérieur de la maison, il demanda candidement au brun se celui-ci voudrait se joindre à lui, le lendemain, pour aller investir dans un nouvel aquarium et dans des nageurs multicolores.

Et, lançant un regard aux éclats de verre lointains, sans réfléchir sa réponse, répondant à un instinct déroutant et curieux, Sasuke répondit simplement : « Oui... »


	5. Cercle immémoré

CHAPITRE 5 :

CERCLE IMMEMORE

L'éventail écailleux battait paresseusement l'eau de ses splendides couleurs. Telles de longues ailes fragiles, les nageoires accomplissaient leurs lents va-et-vient turquoises. La queue était un kaléidoscope de bleus, de mauves et de roses, ondulant sous le courant limpide, qui la caressait amoureusement. Les extrémités empruntaient toutes les nuances de la violine, de l'incarnat au pourpre, avant de rejoindre le corps délicatement carné. Les écailles étaient autant de minuscules diamants, avides de chaque brin de lumière, qu'ils reflétaient dans un scintillement argentin. L'œil entièrement noir, dénué de pupille ou d'iris, paraissait au premier abord mort et terne, mais lorsqu'on prenait le temps d'en contempler les miroitements, il devenait une perle précieuse, délicate et rare. Chaque vibrassions, chaque rayon de la chaude lumière de l'été, venait danser sur lui en un extraordinaire ballet, apaisant d'harmonie. Languissamment, avec une lenteur extrême, comme s'il eut voulu qu'on admire ses couleurs, le poisson planait dans le clair liquide devenu le ciel d'un monde esthétique et serein.

De sa main basanée, il vint positionner la dernière plante, qu'il enfonça solidement entre les galets et le sable jonchant le fond de l'aquarium. Il se recula de quelques pas pour contempler son installation et eut un sourire satisfait. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme, assis dans le fauteuil derrière lui et lui indiqua son œuvre d'un mouvement de tête interrogateur. Le brun posa sur la maisonnée de verre un regard absent, puis, sans un mot, retourna à sa contemplation initiale. Naruto le fixa plusieurs secondes encore, attendant une réponse dont il savait qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Sur le pâle visage, la marbrure des veines se mêlait aux chatoiements opalins de la lumière réfléchie par l'eau. Les fines jambes croisées servaient de reposoir au sachet plastifié bombé, comme gavé à l'extrême du liquide limpide, où dansaient des dizaines de fluets poissons. Il le maintenait de sa main gauche, tandis que sa consœur soutenait, calée entre l'index et le majeur, une cigarette qui se consumait dans le vide. Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de parler ou de se mouvoir. Sa présence angoissée le rassurait étrangement. Il aimait le savoir derrière lui, assis majestueusement dans cette piteuse chaise, gardien immobile de ses trésors bariolés.

Le brun porta le cylindre fumant à ses lèvres, qui en enserrèrent l'appendice lascivement, et en aspira une longue bouffée. Il pencha la tête en arrière pour en recracher la fumée fragrante, qui tourbillonna un instant dans la pièce avant de s'échapper par la fenêtre. Mais au lieu de reporter son attention sur le paquet immobilisé entre ses genoux, il posa ses yeux noirs sur le dos du blond, occupé devant lui à remplir d'eau l'aquarium à présent peuplé de plantes et de cailloux. Sous le vêtement de coton, il distinguait le jeu des muscles et l'ondulation de la colonne vertébrale, l'arrondi des épaules et le pic acerbe des omoplates. Il s'arrêta pour observer le mouvement du bassin et des hanches, qui s'actionnaient sensuellement. Il pouvait sentir cette étouffante chaleur qui émanait du corps brûlant et hâlé. Les petites mèches blondes qui caressaient la nuque offraient un spectacle fascinant. Il se sentait bien. Ses angoisses, bien que toujours présentes, ne l'agressaient plus, il n'y pensait même pas. La présence des autres l'insupportait. Mais celle de Naruto était curieusement tolérable. Il aimait le voir devant devant lui, figure solaire et vivante, à la beauté invariablement vive et tumultueuse.

Lorsque leur nouvelle demeure flottante fut prête, Naruto vint prendre des mains du brun le sachet, qu'il dénoua précautionneusement, et en versa le contenu, eau et poissons mêlés, dans l'aquarium. Les nageurs restèrent un instant interdits dans ce lieu inconnu aux frontières invisibles. Puis leurs nageoirs reprirent leurs mouvements et ils découvrirent de leurs battements cet espace inédit. Derrière la barrière de verre, à travers le liquide ensoleillé, les grands yeux bleus du blond contemplèrent leur élégant ballet. Sasuke vint s'accroupir à côté de lui, afin que son regard parvienne au niveau de l'aquarium, et le rejoignit dans sa rêverie contemplative. La blond se figea lorsqu'il vit, du coin de l'œil, la main de l'écrivain se soulever. Son cœur heurta violemment sa poitrine et il sentit ses veines battre follement dans ses tempes. Un instant, il crut que le fantôme diaphane se dirigeait vers lui, qu'il allait l'atteindre, que les cinq doigts longilignes aux phalanges parsemées d'une étrange chair brunâtre allaient se confronter à sa chair frissonnante. Il devinait le monstre quintocéphal tout près de lui, terrifiant enchanteur qui ondoyait dans un nuage de fumée âpre. Il s'éleva davantage et les yeux bleus se fermèrent, incapables de voir plus longtemps cette main s'approcher, indécis quant à la réaction appropriée, emprunts de terreur et d'impatience qui les réduisaient à la cécité.

Pourtant, le contact ne vint jamais. Rouvrant les yeux, Naruto découvrit simplement le brun, toujours à ses côtés, qui tirait sur sa cigarette, maintenue entre deux doigts de la main qui l'avait tant effrayé, tandis que de ses narines au contours délicat s'échappait une vapeur diaphane. Sasuke dû sentir sur lui son regard, car il tourna la tête et eut un soulèvement de sourcil interrogateur. Le blond eut un éclat de rire bref, dissonant car faussement insouciant, soulagé et honteux de sa fausse frayeur, et se releva, quitta la pièce d'un pas précipité et en revint peu de temps après, un volume sous le bras. Il se laissa tomber dans un canapé installé temporairement au centre de la pièce, seul espace qui n'avait pas été envahit par les cartons qui s'étalaient ça et là, attendant d'être déballés, et fit signe au brun de la rejoindre. Poussant un bref grognement, ce dernier se redressa, écrasa la cigarette mourante dans un cendrier que Naruto avait tout spécialement sorti pour lui et qui n'était autre, en réalité, qu'un bol à soupe, et s'assit à ses côtés, laissant son corps svelte embrasser doucement la surface moelleuse du sofa. Il fut tout d'abord étonné de voir le blond avec un livre entre les mains, lui qui se disait si hermétique à la lecture. Sasuke l'avait soupçonné d'être à la frontière de l'analphabétisme, tant il semblait inculte et tant sa réflexion était limitée. Seuls le discours du blond et sa passion pour les poissons, révélateurs de sa vision du monde qui n'était finalement pas si primaire, l'avaient convaincu qu'il n'était peut-être pas un demeuré profond. Aussi ce livre était-il l'objet d'une nouvelle curiosité, que Sasuke ne voulait pas s'avouer, et qui pourtant le submergeait littéralement.

Le jeune homme au regard céleste mit rapidement fin à cette douce torture, en brandissant sous son nez l'ouvrage. L'écrivain en reconnut immédiatement la couverture. Elle était sobre, lisse et sombre, dans sa robe bleue nuit où perçaient plusieurs étoiles pâles. Une forme noire, lointaine et difforme, s'y découpait à peine, tandis que le titre et son nom, en belles lettres immaculées, imposaient leur présence au néant. _La Nuit chimérique_, son dernier roman, son œuvre la plus aboutie, la plus poétique et la plus absolue. Sans que le blond n'ouvre le livre, il en aurait deviné les lignes de textes, les enfilades rectilignes de mots, les contours des lettres, la beauté du langage. Il ferma les yeux un instant, pour que ses phrases dévorent son esprit. Une seule, pourtant, unique et désolée, lui apparut clairement : « Dans la cave sombre, de sa gueule immense, s'échappa une fleur pestilentielle qui répandit sur son monde un parfum vermeil. » Il ne se souvenait que d'elle. Il en avait oublié le sens ; il avait beau chercher frénétiquement à qui appartenait cette gueule, quelle était cette cave, ce que symbolisait la fleur, tout avait disparu, comme évaporé dans son vide intérieur.

Naruto vit le visage du brun, les yeux clos, se crisper. Bien que toujours sublime, il prit une expression terriblement torturée. Le blond commença à regretter de lui avoir montré qu'il avait débuté la lecture de son livre. Il n'avait jamais envisagé que cette manifestation de l'intérêt qu'il portait à son travail aurait de telle répercutions. Au contraire, il pensait même que l'écrivait en aurait été satisfait et qu'il aurait revu son jugement, qu'il aurait cessé de le considérer comme un sot. Mais il se sentait profondément idiot, en cet instant, lui qui venait de causer un trouble immense à cet individu si évidemment tourmenté. Il avait toujours détesté causer du tort aux autres. Il n'aimait pas semer le malheur et la peine. Il souhaitait ardemment être ce soleil qu'Hinata voyait en lui, même s'il savait que c'était impossible. Il pouvait au moins réparer ses erreurs, corriger celle-ci, en aidant, en comprenant cet être magnifique et mystérieux, qui avait écrit ces lignes dont il n'osait avouer qu'elles l'avaient ému aux larmes.

La main hâlée vint se poser sur l'épaule légèrement anguleuse. Sasuke sursauta aussitôt, bondit sur ses pieds et, sans un regard au blond, quitta la maison redevenue étrangère et oppressante. Il abandonna le blond, toujours assis dans le canapé, qui regarda la silhouette disparaître, avant de lancer aux poissons qui voletaient dans leur bocal un regard interrogateur.

***

Il jeta à sa montre un coup d'œil absent. Le prochain ne viendrait plus, il était trop tard à présent. Le roux retira ses lunettes et se massa un instant l'os nasal, qui supportait depuis longtemps déjà le poids des lunettes. Les cernes noires sous ses yeux se creusaient davantage chaque jour. Tout son corps était épuisé, en vérité. A chaque instant, il sentait gonfler en lui un sentiment d'inquiétude et de frustration tel qu'il en perdait le goût de la vie. Quelle était cette existence qu'il s'acharnait à mener, de toute façon ? Sa quête était vaine, le blason de l'humanité était souillé et le sens des choses avait d'ores et déjà disparu, engloutis sous une épaisse couche de poussière et de larmes. Il la voyait, cette douleur des hommes. Il l'entendait chaque fois qu'un patient s'allongeait dans le divan ou s'asseyait dans le fauteuil de cuir. Il les regardait jouer nerveusement avec leurs doigts, fuir son regard turquoise et perçant, conter l'anecdotique, comme s'il avait une quelconque importance. Ils les voyaient survivre misérablement, se battre contre eux-même et leurs névroses, à longueur de journée. Ces hommes qui souffrent.

Il avait toujours décelé le sens véritable de la vie ailleurs, dans les ballets de Neji, dans les tableaux de Sai et dans les livres de Sasuke. Cependant, sa relation avec le danseur impétueux allait de mal en pis et le brun s'effondrait un peu plus chaque jour. Leurs créations s'en trouvaient altérées. Celles de l'écrivain mourraient simplement et celles de Neji, éphémères car dépendantes du seul mouvement de son corps superbe, étaient entachées de ce regard subjectif, trop proche et impliqué pour être vrai. Tout ce par quoi il se sentait pleinement entier semblait donc se dénaturer irrémédiablement. Car même l'énigmatique peintre n'était pas lui-même ces derniers temps. Il ne montrait plus aucun de ses travaux à ses amis, il parlait peu et souvent pour ne rien dire et il agissait d'une manière qui déroutait véritablement Gaara, pourtant habitué à ses excentricités. Que lui prenait-il donc, d'apparaître si matinalement presque quotidiennement ? Etait-il à ce point préoccupé par les tourments de l'écrivain ? Venait-il le soutenir, lui, si manifestement dévoré par son inquiétude pour Sasuke ? Ou peut-être était-il juste bien plus attaché au sublime brun qu'il ne le prétendait. Après tout, combien de fois n'avait-il pas surpris Sai recherchant la présence physique du corps pâle et élancé ? Il se souvenait à peine de toutes les occasions où il avait vu le peintre déposer ses lèvres sur la bouche mystique et caresser le visage immaculé aux veines bleutées. Lui qui pensait comprendre les hommes, il se sentait particulièrement inepte à cerner ces deux individus. Quant à son amant, il n'appréhendait que trop bien son caractère...

Le son familier le tira de ses rêveries. Il savait ce patient particulèrement laxiste, mais de là à se présenter avec presque vingt minutes de retard, il en était presque surpris. Il pressa le bouton situé à côté de son bureau et qui commandait l'ouverture de la porte. Une fois qu'il fut certain que l'individu ait pénétré les lieux, il chaussa ses lunettes et alla ouvrir la porte de son cabinet pour le recevoir. Depuis l'autre bout du couloir, où se trouvait l'entrée, il entendit l'écho de pas irréguliers et mal ajustés. Il se figura aussitôt que son patient était gris, ce qui finit d'anéantir son moral chancelant. Après un bref massage de son propre front, il partit à la rencontre de ce bougre qui s'était immobilisé dans le hall. Cependant, à sa grande quoiqu'inexprimée stupéfaction, il n'y découvrit pas son patient, mais Sai, qui contemplait un cadre fixé au mur. Quant à savoir si le peintre était ivre, Gaara en fut incapable, tant son attitude habituelle était déjà saccadée et incompréhensible.

Sai lâcha finalement des yeux la reproduction d'une toile de maître et adressa au thérapeute un sourire presque maladroit. Il avait une simple chemise de coton marine, qu'il portait particulièrement débraillée et ouverte sur son torse tendre et imberbe, et un pantalon moulant à la perfection ses jambes idéalement dessinées, bien qu'imperceptiblement amaigries. Ses yeux noirs bordés de longs cils, qui battaient tels des ailes, semblaient en proie à un indescriptible doute, que masquait à peine son rictus. Il salua Gaara d'un signe de la main avant de se retourner vers le cadre. Le roux ne sut alors si son imagination lui jouait des tours, mais il crut bien le voir trembler.

« Sai ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? questionna-t-il d'un ton sincèrement curieux.

_ Sasuke n'est pas chez vous, lui répondit Sai, comme s'il s'agissait effectivement d'une raison pour débarquer chez le psychiatre.

_ Tu cherches Sasuke ? Il ne vient jamais ici, tu sais.

_ Oui. Ça, c'est le privilège de Neji, lança l'autre, presque amer.

_ Je te demande pardon ?

_ Rien. Tu as du café ? »

Et, sans attendre sa réponse, le peintre se dirigea de sa démarche désarticulée vers la minuscule cuisine. Il y repéra aussitôt la cafetière posée en évidence au centre de la talbe, à côté de laquelle gisait encore la tasse que Gaara n'avait pas eut le temps de ranger. Sai la remplit donc et commença à siroter posément son breuvage. Le roux resta un bon moment figé face à se spectacle, complètement dépassé, tiraillé entre l'angoisse née de l'inquiétude et la colère qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver pour ces deux amis qui voulaient certainement mettre à l'épreuve sa résistance nerveuse. En effet, bien que d'un naturel calme, Gaara avait tendance à s'impliquer passionnément dans les relations qu'il entreprenait, quelle que soit leur nature. Aussi la souffrance des êtres chers le touchait-il avec violence et le submergeait aisément. Or, qu'était l'attitude de Sai si ce n'était de la détresse ? Elle se concrétisait certes étrangement, mais il était certain que le peintre, en réalité, souffrait. Il sentait l'angoisse et la frustration nouer sa gorge. Il ne savait pas comment agir.

Il s'apprêtait à s'installer à côté du jeune homme lorsque la sonnette retentit à nouveau. Il lança à Sai un regard paniqué, avant de lui dire, dans un souffle :

« Bon sang, Sai...J'ai du travail, moi. On en reparlera ce soir. Tu n'auras qu'à m'attendre avec Sasuke. Non, attend, pas ce soir. Je vais assister à un concert avec Neji. Disons demain. Tu peux quand même aller à la maison et surveiller notre torturé, si tu veux. Je dois y aller. Tu sortiras quand j'aurais commencé avec ce patient, d'accord ? »

Puis, sans que le peintre ne confirme ou n'affirme quoi que ce soit, le roux quitta la cuisine dont il referma soigneusement la porte avant d'accueillir le patient. Sai resta plusieurs minutes assis sur la chaise de la pièce solitaire, buvant le café pourtant froid depuis des heures, le regard braqué sur le vide. Il ravala les larmes qu'il sentait naître et referma les boutons de sa chemise.

***

L'ordinateur devant lui semblait hurler, à présent. Le doux ronronnement était devenu un mugissement insupportable. Le jeune homme mordait frénétiquement ses phalanges, en arrachant la fine croute brune, vestige des coups dont il avait affligé le mur trop blanc et trop lisse, mettant la peau cicatrisante à nue, rouvrant souvent les écorchures qui recommençaient de saigner. Il était en train d'oublier. Les souvenirs de ses œuvres, de ses mots, disparaissaient peu à peu, comme refoulés dans un coin inaccessible de son esprit. Ce n'était plus que sa force créatrice, c'était tout son être que sa douleur absorbait à présent. Était-ce une forme de mort, comme une punition ultime pour avoir nié sa réalité, pour l'avoir dissimulée derrière des lignes ? Mais ces lignes, ces mots, ils étaient sa vie, ils étaient sa raison d'être, et les perdre était le sort le plus atroce, le plus ignoble qu'on eut pu lui infliger. Il tira un peu plus sur la chair de son index gauche, d'où s'échappa un long filet de sang pourpre.

Surgissant dans le jardin, Sai se précipita dans la chambre depuis la fenêtre ouverte. Il attrapa la main qui continuait de pleurer. Il porta le doigt ensanglanté à ses lèvres et lécha de sa langue humide le liquide purpurin. Le brun garda la tête baissée, incapable d'arrêter le peintre dont l'aide prenait une tournure érotique. Il sentit même son souffle s'accélérer instinctivement, lorsque le peintre glissa son doigts à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il était un pantin brisé, inerte, incapable de s'activer et désirant, peut-être, le réconfort que l'autre lui proposait. Ne songeant qu'à lui-même, qu'à sa propre douleur et au moyen de l'endiguer, il se laissa envelopper par Sai, dont il ne voulait pas connaître les motivations. Peu importait ce qu'il ferait, peu importait que ses actes soient condamnables, peu importait son corps et son âme ; il ne vivait plus. Son art était mort et l'avait entraîné avec lui. Il ne concevait aucun moyen de le ressusciter et de renaître. Alors s'abandonner aux plaisirs les plus lâches était presque honorable. Au moins, dans l'extase sexuelle, un sursaut de vie pourrait peut-être l'atteindre.

Sai laissa ses lèvres glisser le long de la main, puis remonta le long du bras dont il frôla le tissu soyeux du bout de la langue, avant de venir embrasser le cou. Penché au-dessus de cette idole divine et pâle, de cet être qu'il ne désirait même pas, il s'imagina une autre silhouette, à laquelle il donna un baiser passionné et profond. Il saisit le col de Sasuke et le tira jusqu'à ce que le brun se trouve debout, puis le mena au centre de la pièce. Là, il prit un soin extrême à le positionner dans cette posture droite et rigide, tel une statue de marbre virginal. Il écarta doucement un pied, allongea les bras le long du torse, éleva délicatement la tête et, enfin, clôt les paupières derrière lesquelles disparurent les orbes noires. Lorsque Sasuke fut devenu cet individu désincarné, il put lui ôter ses vêtements, en repositionnant systématiquement chaque membre à sa place. Il déboutonna la chemise, qui tomba aux pieds de sa sculpture humaine, découvrant le torse aux muscles longs et fins, dont la peau rivalisait en candeur avec les murs diaphanes de la chambre. Il suivit du bout du doigt le parcours merveilleux des arabesques bleutées, jusqu'à atteindre le bas du ventre. Il débarrassa alors le brun de son pantalon et de ses dernières entraves pudiques. Il était entièrement nu devant lui, figé comme la glace, superbe mais soudainement accessible. Pourtant, au plus profond de lui-même, Sai attendait que le brun renaisse, qu'il arrête sa folie et prenne conscience de son existence.

Loin d'entendre cette muette supplique, Sasuke s'éveilla pourtant. Ce n'était pas sa nudité qui l'avait alerté, ni même la plus qu'étrange attitude du peintre. Les yeux clos, plongé dans un noir forcé, il s'était soudainement souvenu d'un éventail de splendides couleurs et du miroitement opalin de l'eau sur un visage doré. Il s'était remémoré la danse des poissons et le sourire lumineux du blond. Et, dans un éclat azuré, les lignes étaient réapparues. De sa main, il arrêta alors les lèvres de Sai qui couvraient son torse de faux baisers. Il prit ses vêtements jonchant le sol et s'en couvrit d'un geste ayant retrouvé sa fierté et sa superbe. Il alla jusqu'au bureau où il se saisit de son paquet de cigarettes qu'il regarda en souriant. Il se tourna vers le peintre, demeuré au centre de la chambre. Il savait que Sai ne l'avait jamais voulu, mais il ne chercha pas à savoir ce qui avait guidé ses gestes. Il le méprisait de s'être abaissé à pareilles dépravassions, même s'il l'avait peut-être fait pour de nobles raisons. La peine de l'autre lui était entièrement invisible, dissimulée par son propre égocentrisme, par sa propre souffrance. Il lui lança un regard noir suivi d'un grognement particulièrement sévère. L'autre lui sourit sans un mot et quitta la pièce.

De nouveau face à la machine vrombissante, Sasuke alluma sa cigarette qu'il fuma nerveusement, en proie à une agitation et à une excitation relativement agréables. Il en connaissait la source, tout comme il avait compris comment il s'était souvenu des mots. Savourant les délices de sa virilité enflammée, il laissa son esprit s'égarer dans les représentations encore vives d'un corps basané et d'un azur impénétrable...


	6. Cercle enivrant

CHAPITRE 6 :

CERCLE ENIVRANT

Devant la grande toile diaphane, surface fantomatique ondulante et luminescente, la silhouette noire commença à exécuter une rotation de l'épaule tout à la fois élégante et désarticulée. Lorsque le bras eut achevé son cercle, le buste s'actionna, se cambrant à l'extrême, avant d'être rejoint par les jambes, qui, à leur tour, se lancèrent dans des roulements fluides. Sur l'arrière plan de tissu immaculé, une ombre aux contours incertains se découpa et entreprit de suivre le premier danseur dans son ballet. Après quelques superbes pas parfaitement synchronisés, le fantôme sombre grandit démesurément, devenant un homme lisse et gigantesque, sous lequel la première silhouette accomplissait des bonds prodigieux. Alors que la musique se suspendait en un son aigu et pur, elle s'éleva dans les airs et parut un instant voler. Retombant au sol, elle serpenta quelques instants avant de s'effondrer, tandis que le géant de néant derrière elle bondissait comme s'il allait traverser la toile, et disparut...

La musique se tut et le noir emplit brusquement la salle, baignée de ce silence ému et admiratif. Lorsque les projecteurs s'allumèrent de nouveau, illuminant la scène et les spectateurs, un tonner assourdissant d'applaudissements s'éleva du public. Sur scène, les danseurs s'alignèrent pour saluer gracieusement. Parmi eux, le jeune homme dont les sauts étaient pareils au vol gracile des oiseaux avait relâché sa longue chevelure d'ébène, qui balayait ses omoplates nus. Vêtu d'un simple collant noir, il était un peu plus grand que les autres et son corps avait cette finesse incomparable. Sa peau ruisselante scintillait sous le feu des projecteurs tandis qu'il se baissait pour adresser à la foule une révérence emprunte de satisfaction. En se redressant, il aperçut, au premier rang, un individu roux aux yeux turquoises. Ce dernier était immobile dans son fauteuil, sobre et austère dans son costume gris. Gaara ne l'applaudissait pas. Il se contentait de le fixer et il y avait dans son regard un éclat mélancolique. Le sourire du danseur disparut lorsqu'il salua pour la troisième fois son public.

La salle se vidait lentement, vomissant sur une place d'élégants spectateurs qui discutaient bruyamment. Le roux finit également par en sortir. Son air n'était pas enchanté comme celui du reste du public, mais au contraire grave et médidatif. Il sortit de la poche de son pantalon un paquet de cigarettes ne lui appartenant pas, qu'il avait dérobé à Sasuke le matin même. Habituellement, il ne fumait pas ; c'était son état actuel qui l'y contraignait. Se réfugier dans le travail avait suffit jusqu'à ce que son amant lui fasse cette ignoble révélation. Il n'avait eu personne vers qui se tourner, l'écrivain étant prisonnier de ses tourments et Sai semblant le fuir étrangement. Il pensait pouvoir faire face seul, encore, mais son cœur lui hurlait son propre désespoir. D'un souffle, il expulsa de sa gorge la fumée amère. Pourquoi était-il venu ? Quel masochisme avait donc pu le pousser à venir se confronter à ce spectacle, à la superbe devenue hors de sa portée, à la grâce, à la souplesse, à la beauté de Neji ? Redoutait-il de ne pas le haïr ? En vérité, il ne parvenait pas à le détester. Il ressentait simplement cette profonde tristesse, cette impuissance face aux autres, face à leurs douleurs et aux aléas de leurs âmes. Il demeurerait, lui, le spectateur immuable dans son siège obsolète, paré de son costume gris et de son œil observateur, mais éternellement muet. Le silence, toujours. C'était là sa fatalité.

Les artistes quittèrent à leur tour les loges, tandis que les derniers spectateurs admiraient la nuit qui dévorait la place, encerclée de lampadaires autour desquels dansaient des papillons et autres lépidoptères nocturnes. Le roux, assis en haut des marches du bâtiment majestueux, regarda un jeune couple qui s'attardait sous un arbre, occupé à des jeux d'amoureux et riant bruyamment. La jeune femme avait une longue chevelure aux reflets ocres que son amant caressait avec tendresse. Sur son socle de marbre, il contemplait l'inaccessible idylle d'un monde pour lui à jamais interdit, d'un bonheur qu'il n'espérait plus trouver. Il avait fait confiance, il avait aimé. Et il avait été trahi, déçu, blessé dans son orgueil et ses sentiments. Pourrait-il de nouveau savourer le doux cours de l'existence, sans redouter ses semblables, sans que ses blessures ne deviennent le prétexte à un enfermement malsain ? Pourrait-il de nouveau sentir les battements de son cœur s'accélérer follement, et chaque veine heurter dans une douce violence ses tempes, tandis que son corps brûlant se fondrait dans un autre, aimé et désiré ? Pourrait-il de nouveau laisser ses songes naître et s'éteindre, sans peur de ne pas les comprendre, en les assumant comme splendides dans leur éphémérité, comme futiles quoique absolument révélateurs de ses fantasmes inconscients ? Il ne savait même plus s'il était véritablement ébranlé. Il voulait continuer de croire que jamais sa liaison avec Neji, cet amour léthargique et vacillant, n'avait existé. Car il est plus simple de nier que de souffrir, tellement plus doux de fermer les yeux que des les garder ouverts, si agréable de vivre sa propre existence à l'extérieur de soi-même.

Le danseur à la longue chevelure qui, comme un voile opaque, balayait ses reins et ses omoplates, se détacha du groupe de ses congénères et s'approcha du roux, assis sur les marches de marbre, perdu dans ses sombres pensées. L'air hautain de Neji s'était mué en une expression étrange, tout à la fois angoissée et sincèrement chagrinée. Ses sourcils avaient abandonné leur courbe arrogante et sa bouche se contractait régulièrement, dans un mouvement qui paraissait vouloir s'articuler en des mots sans y parvenir. Son regard s'attarda dans les mèches flamboyantes, en admirant les reflets cuivrés qu'il aimait tant. Il aurait souhaité les caresser encore, mais ce geste aurait été déplacé, interdit. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour être celui qui souffre ? Être le bourreau était la position la plus détestable qui soit. Chacun de ses actes, chacun de ses gestes, deviendrait un crime atroce aux yeux de tous. Il serait toujours coupable. Jamais on ne le remettrait en cause, ce roux qui, pourtant, avait sa part de tort dans leur situation actuelle. Lui avouerait-il à quel point il l'avait aimé ? Lui dirait-il toute la souffrance qu'il avait éprouvé à le voir si distant de leur relation, cependant sans cesse dans la demande, dans une exigence d'affection qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner ?

Il s'assit à son tour, à une distance raisonnablement éloignée de Gaara. Il frotta de ses mains ses cuisses dont les muscles étaient encore tendus par l'effort, mais ne parvint pas à savourer, comme à l'accoutumée, ce plaisir délicieux de l'après spectacle. La danse était sa voix, ses mots, son ultime abris, sa dernière demeure. Il avait choisi de tout avouer à son amant, sans y parvenir parfaitement, alors il l'avait convié à ce spectacle, où ses gestes avaient tous été pour lui, uniquement pour lui. Où son corps aérien avait ondulé plus douloureusement que jamais, dans un élan emphatique, dans une demande désespérée, celle d'un pardon qu'il n'attendait plus. Il tourna la tête vers l'autre, mais, face à son air mélancolique, ne trouva aucun mot, aucune jolie phrase toute prête, qu'il eut pu lui adresser. Il aurait été odieux de tenter de le réconforter. Il aurait été égoïste de minimiser la situation. Il était insoutenable de se taire.

Ce fut pourtant Gaara qui, au bout de quelques minutes de cet oppressant silence, finit par prendre la parole et lui lança sèchement :

« Était-il là, dans la salle ?

_ Qui donc ? demande le danseur qui connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question purement rhétorique.

_ Tu sais bien, lui, cet hétérosexuel dont tu m'as dit que tu pensais être amoureux...

_ Ne commence pas, Gaara. Ne déforme pas ce que j'ai dit. N'analyse pas, encore, mes propos. Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je n'ai jamais pensé ça. Et même si c'est ce que mon inconscient exprime, ce n'est pas à toi de le déchiffrer ! Tu ne l'as que trop fait... »

A ces mots, sortant brusquement de sa clame torpeur, le roux bondit sur ses pieds. Neji croisa le regard turquoise devenu monstrueusement agressif, presque malsain. Gaara dévala les escaliers et, une fois parvenu sur la place, parée de ce voile nocturne qui était comme le deuil de leurs âmes, il alla affubler un malheureux banc d'un coup de pied puissant, sursaut terrible de son agonie. Il remonta vers le danseur, raide sur les marches, et agrippa de ses mains moites ses épaules anguleuses. Il sonda son regard avant devenir nicher sa tête dans le creux de son cou et de murmurer :

« Même si j'ai mes torts, je t'en prie, je ne veux pas les entendre de ta bouche pour le moment. Laisse moi encore croire un peu que tu es le seul coupable. Laisse moi tenter de te haïr un peu. »

Le danseur ferma les yeux, pour oublier le monde alentour, pour que seul le souffle chaud qui battait sa chair n'existe. Il remonta sa main jusqu'à la glisser dans la chevelure rousse qui chatouillait sa nuque et la caressa tendrement. Il serait le tortionnaire. Il assumerait jusqu'au bout son rôle, celui qu'il avait choisi. Par affection pour lui, il serait prêt à être, encore, celui qui fait souffrir.

***

Par la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre s'engouffrait l'air à peine tiède de la nuit. Il jetait des regards absent aux étoiles que la fumée de sa cigarette semblait vouloir atteindre, tourbillonnant un instant en d'inutilement belles spirales avant de s'évaporer dans l'obscurité. Dans l'herbe desséchée, il entendait les grillons chanter fiévreusement leurs amours primitives, tandis qu'un oiseau solitaire sifflait pour lui une entêtante mélodie. Le manteau de Nux semblait voué au calme, ignorant sa détresse qui ne demandait qu'à exploser, à illuminer ce ciel morne d'un éclat sanglant. Les chants des insectes et des bêtes couvraient le ronronnement de l'ordinateur toujours allumé, comme pour lui faire oublier sa peine. Mais il ne voulait pas l'oublier. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se cache dans ce paysage trop tranquille. Il en désirait les fruits, qu'il savait prêts à s'épanouir. Cette extraordinaire renaissance qu'il attendait était si proche. Elle dépendait de ses tourments. Elle dépendait de ce qu'il en comprendrait. Il lui fallait les vivre pleinement pour les dépasser. Cependant, ni cette chambre, ni cette nuit lyrique ne l'y amènerait. Il se sentait attiré vers autre chose, vers un univers inédit et délicieusement inquiétant. Un nouveau gouffre qui briserait peut-être le cercle qui l'étouffait.

Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier de pierre grise posé sur le bureau et se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre ouvrant sur le jardin. Il regarda une dernière fois l'écran de la machine avant de quitter la pièce. Lorsque ses chaussures de cuir noir rencontrèrent l'herbe pailleuse, il y eut un craquement sourd et étrangement harmonieux. L'écho de barreaux qui se brisent, de l'homme qui se libère en se confrontant à la nature la plus primaire et la plus poétique. Il pouvait oublier ce qu'il était, ce qu'il avait été, dans ce monde entre deux mondes, sur ce chemin qui le menait lentement mais sûrement vers un point chaud et lumineux. Il pencha la tête en arrière pour contempler encore une fois ces étoiles dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Il sourit en songeant qu'elles étaient là, belles, et que c'était suffisant. Parce qu'elles éclairaient le ciel ténébreux et en faisaient un bijou précieux, parce qu'elles étaient des diamants minuscules dont la présence était l'évidence. Et qu'elles lui étaient indispensables.

Il gagna la rue déserte. Après quelques pas sur le bitume encore brûlant, il sortit de la poche de son pantalon le paquet de cigarette, dont il tira un de ces cylindres blancs, divinement nocifs. Il l'alluma et le maintint dans sa main sans le fumer, pour se donner une constance, pour en sentir l'odeur chaude et anesthésiante. Puis il reprit sa marche, d'un rythme parfaitement régulier, ses jambes et son buste s'articulant spontanément en des mouvements éminemment gracieux et élégants. Il gardait la tête droite, la nuque délicatement cambrée et le regard fixe, résistant à la tentation savoureuse de tourner la tête vers la maison qu'il dépassait. Il voulait seulement sentir la présence du couple, imaginer les deux corps, celui, tout en courbes, de la jeune femme, serré contre le torse hâlé et élancé du blond. Il voulait se figurer leurs visages endormis, son air presque béat alors qu'il rêverait de choses stupides, son sourire quand ses songes deviendraient autant de poissons multicolores. Il désirait absorber la chaleur qui émanait de leur vie, de son corps et de son être, la conserver pour lui, égoïstement, comme un présent plus précieux encore que ses mots.

Il fut pourtant tiré de ses fantasmes par l'éclat d'une voix dorée, qui jaillit dans l'air nocturne, s'y suspendit un instant et mourut aussitôt, ne lui laissant pas même un écho à dévorer. Elle était si belle, cette voix, tout à la fois grave et cristalline, virile et follement sensuel, pure et pourtant sujette à toutes sortes d'interprétations. Imparfaite, jetée dans le vide, incontrôlée, elle était le reflet d'une humanité débridée, qui savait exister hors de tout et vivait en harmonie avec son monde. Elle était lui. Elle brillait comme lui. Elle l'attirait comme lui. Et il savait qu'il la désirait, comme il le désirait.

Il tourna la tête et découvrit le blond, assis sous le porche faiblement éclairé de la maison, qui tenait à la main une petite bouteille en verre brun. Il la souleva en sa direction en lui lançant : « Toi non plus, tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? ». Sasuke eut un léger et indéchiffrable rictus avant de retomber dans sa froide indifférence. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le banc où l'autre sirotait sa bière, ralentissant son pas pour absorber une longue bouffée de fumée de sa cigarette déjà presque entièrement consumée. Plongé qu'il était dans l'obscurité, il savait que Naruto le distinguait à peine, ne voyant certainement de lui que le minuscule brasier de la cigarette, mais lui, en revanche, avait une vue imprenable sur le blond, installé sous la lanterne du perron qui, quoique légère, était le seul point lumineux de la rue. Il détailla précautionneusement, comme s'il s'agissait de son ultime occasion de le faire, la chevelure flamboyante et la chaire basanée, les yeux azurés et la poigne presque grossière de la main autour de la bouteille, la forme des lèvres carnées autour du goulot et leur éclat si gourmand. Il se délecta de cet instant de pur apaisement, qu'il sentait menacé par d'ardentes pulsions, par une envie irrésistible de se fondre en l'autre, d'y trouver un sens à son existence, d'y saisir les prémices d'une nouvelle créativité.

Le voyant ainsi approcher, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait lu quelques heures plus tôt. Il n'avait que peu avancé sa lecture du livre de l'écrivain, n'ayant pas fait montre de fausse modestie en se qualifiant de piètre lecteur. Il ne lisait qu'une ou deux dizaines de minutes par jour. Mais plus que son faible intérêt pour ce passe-temps, il devait reconnaître que les mots du brun avaient une fâcheuse tendance à lui serrer le cœur. Il savait qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il lisait. Pourtant, ce qu'il ressentait était si fort qu'à chaque fois, il manquait de fermer définitivement l'ouvrage, assaillit par un trouble dérangeant. Chaque fois, cependant, il y retournait, aimanté par les phrases surréalistes, dévoré par les visions poétiques, titillé par la superbe torture psychique de personnages atypiques. Il ne pouvait déceler le génie de Sasuke, mais il le ressentait avec cette puissance propre aux esprits ignares. Chaque page était un poisson mystique, inaccessible dans cette eau trop belle, trop élégante et trop intelligente pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre. Comme il aurait voulu s'y plonger !

Le brun vint s'assoir à côté de lui, la sveltesse de sa silhouette noire et blanche envahissant l'espace de son exquise présence. Il sentait le tabac et l'ambre. Naruto attrapa une seconde bouteille de bière déposée à ses pieds au milieu d'un nombre déraisonnablement important de ses semblables, et la tendit au pâle apollon qui s'en saisit presque dédaigneusement. Le blond eut un sourire amusé. Il ne pouvait s'expliquer pourquoi l'air hautain de l'écrivain le faisait sourire. Au commencement, il le haïssait, il s'en sentait agressé et exaspéré. Mais à présent, il avait le sentiment qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre, car ils en étaient les acteurs et les spectateurs, les maîtres absolus et pourtant égarés. Oui, il aimait le profil au nez droit et aux lèvres fines, tel celui du loup, glacial et solitaire, qu'il avait envie d'enserrer pour en percevoir l'essence incognoscible. Après tout, quel besoin avait-il de comprendre intellectuellement cet homme ? Ne pouvait-il se contenter de se repaitre affectivement de leurs instants partagés, ceux-là mêmes qui, imperceptiblement, étaient devenus aussi indispensables à l'un qu'à l'autre ?

« Pourquoi ne trouves-tu pas le sommeil ? finit par questionner le brun, pour amorcer la conversation, qui se faisait attendre dans ce silence tendu et existant.

_ Je n'en sais rien, mentit Naruto, avant d'ajouter, avec un bel éclat de son rire argentin : je ne peux pas rester dans le lit, quand le sommeil ne vient pas. Tu sais, Hinata dort beaucoup et elle a l'air si...insouciante quand elle dort que ça me met mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est idiot, mais je ne peux pas rester, car je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder et alors je ne m'endors jamais.

_ Elle n'est pas un poisson, elle ? murmura soudainement gravement Sasuke.

_ Je te demande pardon ? »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Tout à coup, sans prévenir, le brun élimina l'espace qui les séparait et se trouva tout contre lui. C'était de l'avoir entendu parler d'elle. Il avait senti, à la seule évocation de son nom, une pulsion indéfinissable monter en lui ; le besoin de sentir le souffle, la voix, la chair, l'azur et l'or contre son corps. Point de jalousie ou de sentiment de possession, d'appartenance : ce qui l'animait était une attraction pure, un désir inouï et grisant. Il avait envie, uniquement envie, de goûter à ces lèvres tentatrices, à cet être mystérieux quoiqu'évident. Il voulait savoir, comprendre ce qu'était être dans son aquarium, être beau pour lui, planer dans une eau enchanteresse pour ses seuls yeux. Il pourrait cesser d'exister, être la statue que Sai avait tenté de faire de lui, pour devenir la sculpture du blond. Dans son regard, il savait qu'il pourrait alors revivre. Paradoxalement, il percevait son salut dans la soumission à son désir, dans une identité hors de tout cercle et de tout univers. Mais pour cela, il fallait ressentir l'autre, il fallait s'approcher de lui et s'essayer à son contact...

Aurait-il dû esquisser un mouvement de recul, en voyant les pâles lèvres s'approcher des siennes ? Il ne le connaissait pas, il aimait déjà, il ne ressentait aucune frustration dans sa relation avec Hinata, et pourtant, il en avait follement envie. Les mots de l'auteur l'avaient empoisonné, l'avaient rendu prisonnier du regard noir, lui avaient montré la désespérante incomplétude de son être. C'était eux qui le poussait à recevoir ce baiser, à le désirer. C'était eux qui avaient rendu la présence du brun si délicieusement indispensable. Ils étaient trop déments et trop vrais pour qu'il puisse leur échapper. Il n'avait pas de ces savoirs qui permettent de rationaliser la poésie la plus violente et la plus émouvante qu'il eut jamais goûtée. Il était complètement envoûté par l'élégance infinie et l'intelligence vive du brun. Il ne pouvait plus seulement contempler cette perfection glacée et sensuelle. Il devait la toucher, rien qu'un instant, pour connaître la texture des nuages, capter la quintessence de la brise automnale, imaginer ce qu'était le vol des planeurs célestes. Il n'avait pas vécu, il ne vivrait jamais, s'il ne découvrait pas toutes ces choses. S'il ne se livrait pas à lui...

Les lèvres se rencontrèrent timidement. Celles de Naruto étaient timides et tremblantes, mais délicieusement chaudes. Celles de Sasuke, froides et rosée, frémissaient à peine et se dirigeaient sûrement vers leur mire. D'un mouvement habile de la langue, il entrouvrit la bouche du blond du blond et approfondit davantage leur découverte mutuelle. Dans la cavité brûlante et humide, il put se perdre à foison. En cet instant sacré, il se sentit vivant à nouveau.

Et naquirent dans son esprit les arabesques splendides de mots naturellement parfaits...

***

_« Du haut de son perchoir d'acier, le comte en robe noir admirait le spectacle de la balançoire abandonnée. Elle perpétrait son va-et-vient, comme attendant l'enfant qui ne viendrait pas. Les nuages étaient autant de perles de coton, qui pleuvaient sur le monde et les hommes, et les larmes du soleil étaient d'or. Le corbeau s'envola, loin du juchoir meurtrier... »_

_***_

Je me permets cette courte note pour m'excuser cet impardonnable retard.

Point de panne d'inspiration, mais un emploi du temps surchargé en est la cause. Je peux même m'avancer dans mes excuses futures, puisqu'il est probable que la semaine à venir ne m'oblige à réitérer ce retard...

En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, je les adore littéralement. Critiques et interrogations sont bien entendu les bienvenues !

Respectueusement et sincèrement,

Had.


	7. Cercle enchaîné

CHAPITRE 7 :

CERCLE ENCHAINE

La pointe argentine de la plume planait paisiblement au dessus de la feuille vierge. De sa surface lisse perlaient des gouttes d'une encre noire et grasse, qui s'écrasaient en de larges flaque sur la surface. La main tenant la plume ne bougeait pas. A peine tremblait-elle, accélérant le suintement ténébreux. Le regard fixait sombrement sans le voir l'épanchement incessant. Lorsque le liquide vint à manquer, d'un geste habile, la main plongea la plume dans l'encre et la plaça à nouveau au dessus du papier pour qu'elle s'y libère de cette nouvelle charge aqueuse. Le grain épais du carnet de dessins absorbait de plus en plus difficilement cet excès d'encre, qui se rependait et formait des couches infâmes, lac noir et bouillonnant où grondaient les sourds hurlements de sa rage. Une goutte plus lourde que les autres quitta le biseau immobile et alla éclater au milieu de la flache grandissante. Quelques éclats comme autant de mortels baisers furent projetés sur le visage. Un sourire énigmatique figea les lèvres, tandis que les longs cils féminins battaient les paupières au pli mélancolique...

Le peintre reposa son instrument sur la table dont le bois avait bu avidement encres et couleurs, et qui était déjà envahit de pinceaux, de plumes, de crayons et aussi d'étranges tiges aux formes inattendues. Sans quitter son rictus, il soupira en regardant la feuille devant lui, haussa les épaules et se leva pour quitter son plan de travail. S'approchant de la fenêtre de l'atelier, il pu voir le soleil se lever sur la vide et ses rayons roses et oranges infuser lentement les nuages et les toits des immeubles. La lumière s'accrochait fébrilement aux bâtiments immenses encore endormis, leur donnant des airs de sculpture mouvante, jungle urbaine qui s'éveillait et où commençaient à s'activer fauves et antilopes. Et lui, dans sa tour d'ivoire, il pouvait observer sans le comprendre le spectacle des hommes. Jamais il n'avait songé qu'il aurait pu ou dû vivre ailleurs. Jamais il ne s'était demandé s'il aimait ou non l'humain. Jamais il n'avait tenté d'analyser sa conduite par rapport à celle des autres. Il avait cette façon de vivre terriblement instinctive. Il la contenait parfois, dans quelques domaines, mais cela le blessait. En cet instant, il aurait voulu revenir à sa nature première, sans chercher à épargner ou à être comme il fallait, en cédant simplement aux élans délicieux de son affect et de son corps.

Cependant, cette tour qui l'isolait devenait son cachot, et dans cette antre séquestratrice, il ne pouvait que créer pour exister, pour vivre comme il savait seulement vivre. Il mettait en peinture son sentiment présent, pour l'exorciser. Mais, loin de l'annihiler, cette métamorphose, cette canalisation, ne faisait que le faire grossir davantage, le poussant vers des bras indésirés, vers des attitudes formatées et des mots qu'il ne pensait pas. Il devenait un mime, piégé dans une structure de plaques de verre qu'il simulait de ses mains, et qui devenaient réelles car il voulait y croire. Parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre en quoi croire. Même son art n'avait jamais eu de sens. A quoi bon, après tout, chercher une signification ? La vie était un lent courant dans lequel il désirait se laisser flotter. Les sursauts de son cœur, seuls, le guidaient dans telle ou telle direction, actionnaient les fils dirigeant son corps de marionnette, soulevaient un bras, une jambe, un sourire...

Le modeste appartement qui lui servait d'atelier était envahit de toiles et de carnets en tout genre, éparpillés à même le sol, dans un désordre où lui seul pouvait s'y retrouver. Il traversa la pièce en quête de sa chemise, s'attardant devant un tableau au fond noir parsemé de cercles colorés. Le cercle avait toujours été sa forme de prédilection, modeste, mais s'imposant sans le moindre scrupule, précis, mais infiniment variable, stable et pourtant instable car déformable, sonore et silencieux, apaisant quoique comportant une multitude de tension. Il était un espace clos qui consistait la liaison la plus évidente et la plus pure avec le cosmos, avec ce grand tout harmonieux et éternel. Le cercle était le vente maternel, le cocon protecteur, la sphère terrestre, la prison castratrice et meurtrière. Tout en lui s'attirait et se repoussait inépuisablement, tout y était antithèse et accord idéal, tout y était paradoxal et rationnel.

Saisissant d'une main lasse la chemise légère déposée négligemment à même le sol, il en couvrit son buste à la finesse toute féminine et regarda ses propres doigts fermer un à un les petits boutons de nacre. Il oublia d'en attacher un au niveau de son nombril, et n'eut pas la patience et l'envie de clore ceux supposés dissimuler la naissance de sa poitrine. Il voulait sortir maintenant, pour se plonger dans la tendre lumière du jour naissant, pour goûter l'éveil de la rue et de ses habitants. Il pourrait déambuler le long des trottoirs où s'activeraient peu à peu des hommes en costume et des élégantes en tailleur et talons aiguilles, se dirigeant innocemment vers les allées pavillonnaires qui bordaient la cité, vers la gracieuse et froide bâtisse dont le jardin, il le savait, serait dans un état de délabrement surprenant. L'herbe serait de la paille et les arbustes verraient leurs feuilles mourir, desséchées par le soleil et la trop grande chaleur. Sasuke, depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, ne le remarquerait même pas. Il ne comprendrait pas qu'il fallait donner de l'eau et du temps à ces plantes fragiles pour qu'elles surmontent la fournaise estivale. L'agonie du petit jardin ne l'atteindrait pas, tant sa propre peine l'obnubilerait. Alors ce serait à lui d'abreuver la verdure mourante, pour la voir retrouver ses vives couleurs qu'il aimait tant et son calme enchanteur dans lequel il désirait se perdre à l'infini.

Au pied de l'immeuble, dans la modeste avenue, des commerçants installaient le marché matinal, exposant leurs bons produits frais au nez et aux yeux de tous, dans un gai vacarme de métal et de voix rauques. Sai marcha très lentement entre les échoppes qui se montaient, respirant avec délectation les odeurs de viandes et de poissons, de fruits, de légumes et de pain chaud. Les rouges sanguins, les camaïeux de gris et les arc-en-ciel bariolés des primeurs étaient un ravissement pour ses yeux, qui n'aimaient rien tan que les couleurs de la nature et de la vie. Cette existence quotidienne était en vérité le plus riche et le plus superbe des tableau, aussi absurde qu'une œuvre de Duchamps, aussi épurée qu'une toile de Malévitch, aussi poétique et coloré qu'un Kandinsky. Bien sûr, l'art de ces génies dépassaient la réalité empirique et objective du monde, mais il y avait dans le quotidien quelque chose de transcendant, qu'il n'aurait à aucun prix souhaité figer en peinture. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il songea que seuls les mots de Sasuke lui avaient paru effleurer cette beauté fugace et éphémère. Peut-être l'écrivain ne parvenait-il plus à la voir, rendu aveugle par ses tourments, obsédé par eux et par sa propre personne, négligeant la simplicité de la vie pour lui préférer la vive torture de l'intellect. Mais comment le savoir ? Sai ne connaissait pas le brun. Personne, même pas lui-même, ne connaissait Sasuke.

Il quitta ses réflexions aussi rapidement qu'il s'y était engouffré. Son regard et son esprit furent happés par le rose tendre d'un cageot de pèches qu'un homme à la panse impressionnante déchargeait de l'arrière de sa camionnette. Le gros commerçant portait un marcel gris déjà imprégné de sueur et soufflait bruyamment tout en soulevant les cartons débordants de beaux fruits mûrs. Il se figea en remarquant le peintre, la chemise passablement débraillée, un sourire impénétrable aux lèvres, qui se tenait debout au milieu du tumulte ambiant et le fixait ostensiblement. Secouant la tête d'un air résigné, le ventripotent personnage grommela un commentaire méprisant et poursuivit sa pénible tâche. Lorsqu'il ressortit une seconde fois de sa camionnette, les bras chargés de nouveaux fruits, il découvrit le jeune homme à la courte chevelure noire accroupi devant le cageot de pèches qu'il avait déposé au sol. Ce dernier entreprenait d'en caresser une de son long doigt taché d'encre. Lâchant presque ses paquets, le commerçant se rua vers lui, mais fut stopper net par une main qui s'éleva en l'air devant lui, tenant entre l'index et le majeur un billet. Le jeune individu roula des yeux, qu'il avait grands et féminins, et lui lança de sa voix enjouée : « J'en voudrais un kilo, s'il vous plaît ! ».

Presque une heure plus tard, le marché finissait de se monter. Le gros marchand de fruits attendait ses premiers clients, se grattant pensivement le crâne en se souvenant encore du jeune éphèbe qui avait choisi une à une chacune des pèches qu'il lui avait vendu, les observant minutieusement et les tâtant longuement avant de les sélectionner ou, au contraire, de les refuser. Il émit un claquement de langue sonore ; décidément, la jeunesse n'était plus ce qu'elle était...

***

Le soleil était bien installé dans le ciel bleu sans nuage et les oiseaux rivalisaient de chanson avec les grillons lorsqu'il atteint la maison à la façade paisible, son sac de pèche à la main. Le col de sa chemise était humide et sentait bon le sueur chaude, qui coulait lentement en lui chatouillant le cou. Le vêtement, définitivement fort peu boutonné, captait chaque brin de vent et en profitait pour danser autour de sa taille fine. Il aimait le contact du tissu contre sa chair échauffée par l'été et l'excitation. Il sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer agréablement au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de sa destination et son souffle se saccader alors qu'il frappait doucement à la porte. La chaleur remontait lascivement son corps pour venir bouillonner dans sa tête et il pouvait sentir vibrer ses veines le long de ses membres qui tremblaient légèrement d'exaltation. Mais cette savoureuse bouffée d'effervescence s'envola lorsqu'il découvrit Sasuke qui lui ouvrait la porte. Elle laissa place à une légère surprise de voir l'écrivain déjà debout de si bon matin et à une déception boudeuse de ne pouvoir le surprendre au sortir de son sommeil, dans sa divine nudité sculpturale. En guise de bonjour, le brun lui adressa un soulèvement de sourcil accompagné d'un faible grognement, auquel le jeune artiste répondit par un énigmatique et trop ironique sourire pour cette heure matinale. Sasuke se dégagea de l'embrasure de la porte et le laissa pénétrer le hall, sans prêter particulièrement attention au sac de pèches.

Sai appréciait l'intérieur de la maison, dont le hall étroit était chaud et intime, et dont le grand salon respirait la fraîcheur et l'encens. Les murs entièrement blancs avaient cet aspect lisse et arrogant si frappant chez Sasuke, mais étaient aussi calmes et impénétrables que Gaara. Il se mit presque aussitôt après avoir franchit la porte à la recherche du roux, furetant frénétiquement dans les diverses pièces, avant de se rabattre, résigné, vers Sasuke, qui l'observait d'un œil cynique et étonnement serein. Surpris de ce visible apaisement, Sai en déduisit que quelque chose avait évoluer et que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, son ami començait à aller mieux. Il ne se risqua cependant pas à demander au brun s'il était sujet à une réelle amélioration de son état, ni, interrogation pourtant hautement brûlante, à le questionner quant à la raison de ce changement. Il craignait trop de briser cette avancée psychique, aussi fragile et précieuse que le cristal, sachant qu'il la serrerait trop fort et trop longtemps dans ses mains rompues au maniement des pinceaux.

« Gaara n'est pas là ? » fut la question qu'il choisit finalement. Il la lança au brun alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à absorber une gorgée de café, ce qu'il dû arrêter momentanément pour répondre, contrarié, au peintre. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, remarquait davantage les traits détendus de l'écrivain, qui semblait plus beau que jamais dans sa robe de chambre en soie sombre qui enlaçait amoureusement son corps parfait. Son regard, bien que toujours marqué de cette sombre intelligence, brillait d'un éclat vif, qui lui rappelait la lumière matinale se suspendant aux immeubles vertigineux. Il était à présent certain que Sasuke revenait à la vie. Peu important grâce à qui ou à quoi. Sai ne demandait pas à comprendre ; au contraire, il préférait demeurer dans l'ignorance. Car voir Sasuke vivre, c'était voir la splendeur à l'état pur renaître, c'était contempler l'apothéose d'un génie et espérer la résurrection des mots. Ce seul passage de son état léthargique et tourmenté à celui qu'il croyait voir se profiler à présent méritait toutes les souffrances.

« Il n'est pas rentré de la nuit, soupira l'écrivain en regardant les cercles que son souffle dessinait sur l'horizon noir de son café tiédit.

_ Où était-il ? demanda Sai sans chercher à dissimuler la pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

_ Je n'en sais rien. Neji est passé il n'y a pas une heure. Il le cherchait aussi et se faisait visiblement du soucis. J'ai cru comprendre que leur histoire était terminée. Et malheureusement, ce ne fut pas une belle fin indolore...

_ Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea le peintre, qui installait les fruits dans un plat, détournant mine de rien son visage imperceptiblement empourpré.

_ Je n'en sais rien. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais m'habiller », lança froidement le brun, que les malheurs de Gaara préoccupaient cependant, mais qui se refusait à le montrer.

Sai eut un regard surpris et son sourire s'élargit irritablement. Il se laissa choir négligemment sur une chaise de la cuisine et s'accouda au comptoir pour venir déposer son menton dans le creux de sa paume. Inclinant légèrement la tête, il émit un petit rire moqueur qui n'échappa pas au brun en train de vider sa tasse tout en se dirigeant vers se chambre. Opérant une gracieuse torsion du buste, il se tourna vers Sai dont les yeux rieurs pétillaient de curiosité, grogna et lui fit signe de la main de quitter les lieux, ce que le peintre fit sans plus d'empressement, avide de savoir ce que l'écrivain pouvait avoir de si urgent à faire pour songer à s'habiller si matinalement, lui qui, ces derniers temps, restait enfermer des jours entiers dans des accoutrements particulièrement légers et certainement destinés à l'intimité domestique...

***

La veille, leur baiser s'était éternisé, prolongeant inlassablement ce plaisir interdit. Sasuke avait pu ainsi découvrir que le blond, en plus d'être plus qu'agréablement bâti, embrassait avec une passion rare, qui eut rapidement raison de ses derniers sursauts rationnels. Des images naquirent dans son esprit, poétiques et érotiques, qui se muèrent rapidement en mots. Il se sentait de nouveau capable d'écrire, tandis que ses lèvres se fondaient dans la bouche douce et sucrée. Du bout de la langue, il sentit le goût amer de la bière, relevé d'une fragrance mielleuse et envoûtante. Ses mains s'étaient alors aventurées le long de sa taille solide, enserrant nerveusement le tissu de sa malheureuse chemisette. L'une, parcourue de frissons de plaisir non feints, commençait à se glisser sous le vêtement, rencontrant en un instant d'extase la peau solaire. L'épiderme s'était raidit à son contact, et les lèvres de Naruto s'étaient soudainement détachées des siennes, mettant au supplice son corps et son bas-ventre qui réclamaient sans cesse davantage de jouissance. Le laissant ainsi seul avec sa frustration, le blond s'était levé brusquement du banc, renversant au passage les bouteilles d'alcool qui jonchaient le sol, et s'était précipité à l'intérieur de la maison, fermant vainement derrière lui le verrou de la porte d'entrée. L'écrivain n'avait pas cherché à le retenir, tout occupé qu'il était à se délecter de la délicieuse vague de désir qui l'assaillait, à savourer presque sadiquement le trouble évident du jeune homme qui ressentait certainement pour la première fois une telle attirance pour un homme. Mais aussi déçu, car avec le baiser, l'inspiration elle aussi s'était brisée...

Debout face à son reflet dans le grand miroir chatoyant, le brun rajustait quelques mèches audacieuses qui venaient braver la mortelle pâleur de son front. Il y avait, dans ses oreilles, un bourdonnement exquis, et ses papilles se remémoraient à chaque souffle le doux parfum de miel, qui retrouvait dans le café l'amertume de la bière. Il mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieur, agacé et ravi de sa propre impatience. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait de son image dans la glace, il ouvrit la porte-fenêtre et commença son cheminement quasi-religieux jusqu'à la bâtisse voisine, certain de croiser Naruto avant que celui-ci ne parte travailler. Sur le trajet, une brise chaude vint s'engouffrer dans sa chevelure d'ébène, qui dansa joyeusement en lui flattant la nuque. Savourant cette caresse, il ne prêta aucun attention au désordre que ce tendre vent amena dans sa coiffure.

Comme par un parfait hasard, il arriva alors que le blond refermait la porte derrière lui.

Hinata avait quitté le domicile depuis longtemps, fort heureusement, avant qu'il ne soit éveillé. Il ne se sentait pas la force de seulement croiser son regard pour le moment. Il n'avait pas su trouver le sommeil et avait en réalité passé la majeure partie de la nuit dans la salon, tentant d'abord de se raisonner _ ce qu'il fit promptement, en se convaincant que l'obscurité et l'alcool aidant, il avait assimilé l'écrivain à une belle jeune femme, dont la pâleur contrastant avec le noir de la chevelure lui avait sans doute rappelé sa propre fiancée _ puis avait cédé au besoin de poursuivre sa lecture du roman de Sasuke, certain qu'il y trouverait des réponses évidentes. Niant l'obsession qu'il avait désormais pour tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin au sensuel jeune homme, il avait dévoré pratiquement une centaine de pages avant de s'endormir finalement. Le corbeau noir guettait encore ses songes lorsqu'Hinata descendit bruyamment l'escalier en courant, inquiète de s'être réveillée seule dans le grand lit. Trouvant son fiancé assoupi dans le canapé, un épais volume sur le torse qui se soulevait suivant le rythme vif de sa respiration, elle eut un sourire attendris, mais le réveilla tout de même pour lui signaler son départ. Elle ne s'étonna pas outre mesure qu'il omette de l'embrasser, supposant qu'il était dans un état bien trop brumeux pour y songer, et quitta en toute innocence la maison. Naruto resta seul avec sa culpabilité plusieurs minutes avant de réussir à se lever pour s'habiller.

Il parvint à abandonner son enclos avec la ferme conviction que l'incident de le veille n'avait été qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances, doublé d'un perte de ses facultés habituelles due à la bière, dont il résolu d'abandonner la consommation excessive. Il tournait la clé dans la serrure lorsqu'il entendit le craquement sec de brins d'herbe sous une chaussure. Espérant vivement qu'il ne s'agisse pas du brun, il retourna prestement, l'aperçut, et faillit ouvrir la porte pour se réfugier de nouveau à l'intérieur. Mais il y renonça, décidé à agir avec maturité, ce qui, pour lui, consistait à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Malencontreusement, Sasuke avait apparemment l'intention inverse, comme à l'accoutumée.

« Bonjour, voisin ! » salua avec un entrain un peu forcée Naruto.

Sans une réponse ni même un grognement, le brun s'approcha excessivement de lui. Il recula d'un pas ou deux, refusant cependant d'avoir l'air de craindre son contact. Pourtant, Sasuke n'était pas dupe et un sourire mi-triomphale, mi-ironique vint orner son visage. Le blond, instinctivement, redouta ce rictus presque malveillant, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer tant il éclairait plaisamment l'ovale subtil du visage aux nervures bleutées.

« Bien dormi ? » lança Sasuke en s'approchant davantage.

Cette fois-ci, Naruto recula franchement, jusqu'à se trouver acculé contre la façade de la maison. Ses grands yeux azurés s'écarquillèrent, terrifiés, tandis qu'il s'efforçait de se raisonner. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre que l'écrivain voulait l'obliger à assumer son acte de la veille, car lui-même craignait qu'en existant uniquement pour lui, ce baiser perde tout son sens et l'inspiration qu'il lui avait apporté. Il ne pouvait s'en apercevoir, en vérité, puisqu'il réalisait que, en cet instant même, et ce malgré des circonstances ne présentant aucune excuse valable, il trouvait le brun follement désirable. Sa seule défense encore acceptable consistait à se dire que l'oeuvre de l'écrivain était responsable, envoutante qu'elle était, de sa fascination qui était purement destinée à son art. Saisit d'une peur panique, il fut paralyser jusqu'à ce que Sasuke se trouve si près de lui qu'il put sentir sur sa joue son souffle. L'autre, qui n'avait nulle intention de le toucher et encore moins l'embrasser, espérait qu'en se figeant ainsi, il provoquerait une réaction chez le blond, dont il se surpris à trouver touchante la peur et l'empourprement.

La réaction vint bel et bien, mais Sasuke dut admettre qu'il n'espérait pas qu'elle se manifesta ainsi, lorsqu'un poing puissant vint s'écraser contre son visage.

Il chuta en arrière et eut à peine le temps de porter sa paume à sa pomette blessée que Naruto s'enfuyait en courant...

***

Je m'étais précédemment excusée pour ce retard certain, mais je réitère : je suis on ne peut plus navrée d'avoir mis tant de temps à vous pondre ce chapitre que je qualifierais inélégamment de « chose », tant j'en suis peu satisfaite.

Gageons que les médicaments m'ont partiellement endommagé le cerveau, ce qui serait, je pense, la seule excuse valable à ce que je vous présente ici...

En espérant que vous me pardonnerez,

Respectueusement,

Had.


	8. Cercle fugace

CHAPITRE 7 :

CERCLE FUGACE

La pile de feuilles parfaitement rectangulaires déposée sur le bureau était à ce point immense que, de l'autre côté du meuble, on n'en voyait dépasser qu'une touffe blonde vaguement ébouriffée. Le responsable qui l'avait posée quelques instants plus tôt repartait en se frottant les mains d'un air malsain. Affublé d'un poste socialement médiocre, marié à une femme pour laquelle il n'avait aucun désir mais de qui il avait eu trois enfants, ses seuls moments de bonheur étaient ceux où il pouvait martyriser ses quelques subordonnés. Et ce jeune blondinet un peu trop bavard et certainement trop prompt à la critique et à la paresse était pour lui une victime idéale. Le responsable se retourna pour lancer un dernier regard jouissif au pauvre employer, dont il devinait la mine déconfite derrière l'entassement de lettres qu'il lui avait ordonné de plier une à une et de mettre sous enveloppe. Avec un petit ricanement nasillant, il gagna l'ascenseur en songeant que la journée semblait déjà moins morne et placide...

Naruto tentait d'ignorer les gloussements sonores des employers autour de lui. Il détestait cette entreprise où l'on amassait les travailleurs dans des salles immenses, se donnant à peine le soin de les séparer par de minuscules cloisons plastifiées qui arrivaient à mi-hauteur et offraient donc une vue imprenable sur le reste des salariés dès lors qu'on prenait la peine de tendre la tête et le cou. Étant d'un naturel sociable et peu pudique, il n'avait, au commencement, noter aucun inconvénient majeur à travailler dans cette atmosphère de voyeurisme permanent. Bien entendu, il ne pouvait se figurer que son supérieur, un insignifiant responsable chétif à la voix haut perchée, le prendrait en grippe et choisirait de démontrer au reste de l'assemblée son autorité en en faisant son bouc émissaire. Considérant la liberté comme une valeur fondamentale, la soumissions était pour Naruto à proprement parler invivable, aussi le fonctionnement d'univers entrepreneurial qui voulait que des hommes soient subordonnés à d'autres était-il pour lui contre-nature. Il rêvait souvent d'un monde où chacun serait véritablement libre et où les êtres préféreraient vivre de peu plutôt que de s'entre-exploiter. Il savait cet univers utopique, mais la nécessité d'y croire surpassait la raison et le sens.

Il émit un grognement sourd, qu'il ravala presque aussitôt lorsqu'il se surprit à le comparer avec ceux de Sasuke. Ces grondements inintelligibles étaient l'expression même de l'outrecuidance de l'écrivain. Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à nier qu'ils le faisaient rire, tout comme cette attitude hautaine, cette froideur et ce détachement absolument méprisant portaient à ses lèvres, comme par un enchaînement implacable dont il ne comprenait pas la logique, un sourire enchanté ? Pourquoi même en cet instant, la blancheur immaculée parsemée de mots noirs de la pile de lettres devant lui lui rappelait-elle la pâleur sublime du brun ? Il avait toujours eu cette tendance à s'enfermer dans des obsessions excessives, sans demi-mesures, s'entichant à une époque d'un film qu'il avait été voir quatorze fois au cinéma en moins de trois semaines ou d'un nouveau sport qu'il avait pratiqué quelques mois jusqu'à l'épuisement, avant d'en arrêter brusquement et définitivement la pratique. Mais jamais il n'avait été à ce point intrigué et obsédé par un individu. Son regard s'assombrit lorsqu'il murmurra pour lui-même : « Pas même par Hinata... »

Commençant à plier habilement en trois la première d'une longue série de feuilles, il fit son possible pour ne pas penser à sa fiancée, mortellement blessé qu'il était de l'avoir trompée en embrassant le brun. Au lieu de cela, il décida de se laisser sombrer dans cette nouvelle obsession, qu'il pensait pourvoir surmonter en ne la combattant pas, mais il ne réalisait pas qu'elle était d'un genre nouveau, fruit empoisonné d'une tension inconsciente entre ses pulsions érotiques et ses tendances destructrices. Bien sûr, ces deux inclinaisons mûrissaient en lui depuis longtemps déjà, depuis que, à la puberté, il avait commencé à refouler sa bisexualité psychique, fondement pourtant naturel de tout être humain. En quête permanente d'une identité et d'une place dans une société aux repères brouillés, définir excessivement son orientation sexuelle était un moyen évident, quoique névrotique, de se trouver et de s'assumer. Sasuke réveillait en lui ces pulsions endormies, qui se manifestaient particulièrement dans un état fiévreux de surexcitation constante, dans un besoin fou de le voir physiquement ou à travers les pages de son roman, et dans le sentiment de vide qui l'assaillait lorsque l'autre n'était pas là.

Il n'avait perçu l'attirance physique que lorsque le brun l'avait embrassé. Impossible, dès lors de reléguer son obsession au rang de simple curiosité de ce qui lui est inconnu et foncièrement antithétique. Aucun des baisers qu'il avait pu échanger avec Hinata ou avec n'importe quelle autre femme n'avait eu pareil goût. Il se souvenait encore de la saveur légèrement acide de la salive, du parfum âcre du tabac refroidit et du contact soyeux bien que délicatement râpeux de la langue. Quant aux mains, elles étaient grandes et agiles, et les doigts longilignes avaient cette sûreté résolue qui avait échauffé tout son être. Puissamment, ils avaient serrer contre lui le tissu moite de sa chemise, l'approchant inexorablement du buste au port royal du brun. Il aurait pu se perdre dans ce baiser, dans cette délicieuse fusion interdite, si l'aigre contact d'une paume fantomatique contre sa taille ne l'avait pas transi douloureusement. C'était sa chair, son être, celui-là même qu'il avait dédié à une femme dont il était éperdument amoureux, que cet inconnu violait. Quelle folie, quelle attirance maladive aurait bien pu l'amener à le lui céder ? Quel sort les mots envoûtants de l'écrivain lui avaient-ils jeté pour qu'il s'abandonnât ainsi ? Quel poison avait-il donc ingéré pour que chacune de ses pensées retrouvent inexorablement le brun ?

Alors qu'il pliait la cinquante-troisième lettre, une réponse lui vint à l'esprit. Elle en appelait à une mémoire insoupçonnée, qui s'était inévitablement imprégnée de sa lecture. Le principal protagoniste de l'œuvre de Sasuke, le comte en robe noire qui se confondait occasionnellement avec un corbeau, n'était pas, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé tout d'abord, l'auteur. Ou plutôt, il était lui sans l'être, il était un double fascinant et capricieux, qui incarnait tout à la fois le fantasme et l'interdit le plus absolu. Tout au long du livre, on le voyait s'approcher puis disparaître lorsque l'on croyait l'atteindre. Puis, il ressurgissait de nulle part, silhouette indistincte qui se confondait avec la nuit. Et les mots naissaient, mystiques, virevoltant autour de lui, transportant le blond dans des cieux où chacun de ses sens étaient en émoi, où ses moindres désirs, ses moindres pensées, étaient nus face à l'or froid des étoiles.

A la cinquante-quatrième lettre, un geste incontrôlée de sa main propulsa son doigt contre l'arrête infiniment fine de la feuille, qui trancha la peau hâlée. De la minuscule et pourtant douloureuse coupure vinrent perler quelques gouttes d'un sang purpurin...

***

_« Au détour d'un chemin, surgit un taureau aux cornes écumeuses. L'enfant contempla un instant sa fourrure qui était le manteau du ciel et voulu en goûter le texture de ses paumes puériles. Tandis qu'il s'approchait de l'animal damné, retentit dans l'air vide le croassement rocailleux du grand corbeau. Sa parure de plume côtoyait les affres infinies du cosmos et son regard farouche n'exprimait ni la peine, ni la joie, ni l'inquiétude. Le comte en robe noire laissa sa main se poser sur l'épaule chétive du garçon, d'où naquirent les barreaux de cristal d'une cage fragile. Adressant à la bête montreuse un froid sourire, le comte brisa l'enclos protecteur, et le taureau disparut. »_

***

« Il ne m'a pas loupé... »

Debout face à son miroir, Sasuke observait attentivement la tâche violacée qui naissait sous son œil gauche. Sur la pommette saillante, l'ecchymose avait une forme de croissant de lune qui empruntait la gamme des bleus et des violets avant d'atteindre une couleur vaguement verdâtre. De son index, il vint tâtonner la chair encore à vif, grimaçant sous l'effet de la douleur, mais répétant l'opération, tel un enfant fasciné par une nouvelle découverte qui laissait libre cours à ses pulsions sadiques. Le dessin des veines semblait vouloir se perdre dans cet intrus inconnu à l'inattendue beauté. Son corps tout entier se tendait vers ce qui émanait du blond, et, en cet instant même, il ne songeait à rien d'autre qu'au visage à l'ovale tendre et halé, à l'azur des yeux et au tracé des muscles naissant à la base du cou rendu luisant par la sueur. Comme toujours, il se sentait attiré par l'imperfection et l'humanité débordante caractérisée par quantité de défauts et de failles, qu'il jugeait orgueilleusement étrangers à sa propre personne. Il était de ce fait tout à fait incapable de comprendre la réaction, ô combien naturelle, de Naruto. L'immaturité de son caractère, ainsi que son égocentrisme exacerbé, ne lui permettaient pas de se projeter dans la conscience de qui que ce fut. Aussi, étant de ces personnes qui cèdent à leurs pulsions sexuelles avec le plus grand détachement du monde, il ne pouvait envisager que le blond agisse autrement, étant à présent certain de la réciprocité de son attirance.

Il se vit sourire dans le miroir. Il se sentait renaître, revigoré par son désir de posséder l'autre, mire qu'il jugeait parfaitement accessible. Il n'avait qu'à faire montre de patience et il savait que Naruto viendrait à lui. Malheureusement, il avait toujours été d'un naturel impétueux et cette ardeur se trouvait décuplée par le sentiment que l'inspiration disparue était sur le point de se manifester de nouveau. Niant totalement son attraction psychique et son empressement intellectuel vis-à-vis du blond, il savourait les fantasmes érotiques découlant de leur récente promiscuité physique. Le corps de Naruto était devenu un objet obsessif, qui n'exigeait pas de l'écrivain qu'il se remette en question _ ce qui n'était pas le cas des sentiments affectifs qui l'assaillaient et qu'il niait avec une certaine violence. Parmi tous les hommes qu'il avait fréquenté, aucun n'avait jamais représenté un tel défi personnel à ses yeux. Leurs caresses lui étaient acquises d'avance, tout comme leur passion. L'enjeu extraordinaire que représentait pour lui la séduction de Naruto était tout en excès et en démesure. Ne s'en rendant que vaguement compte, il ne prit pas particulièrement la peine d'en analyser les raisons, ni les conséquences.

Il alluma une cigarette qu'il alla fumer à la fenêtre d'où il pouvait voir le jour poursuivre son cycle et décliner lentement. Les rayons solaires se pigmentaient peu à peu d'une teinte orangée aux reflets d'or, dans laquelle il put se perdre à foison, sans même remarquer que Gaara ne rentrait pas. Il savait que Naruto reviendrait bientôt du travail et il espérait secrètement pouvoir réitérer ses avances, quitte à recevoir un nouveau et si délicieux coup...

***

Le dernier patient de la journée parlait d'un ton monocorde depuis près d'une demi heure lorsque le roux lança d'une voix posée : « Très bien, nous allons nous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. » Assis dans le fauteuil en face de lui, le patient sortit alors de la poche de son pantalon un chèque qu'il lui remit avec révérence. Gaara l'accepta, le rangea dans le tiroir prévu à cet effet et se leva afin de reconduire l'homme à la porte, où il lui signifia qu'il l'attendait, comme prévu, la semaine suivante à la même heure. D'une voix maladivement timide, l'individu au costume impeccablement gris lui souhaita une bonne soirée et se retira. Une fois qu'il fut parti, le psychiatre soupira en retirant ses lunettes, se demandant si ce bougre dépasserait un jour ses blocages et ses problématiques hérités de l'enfance et probablement d'une homosexualité refoulée. Sans quitter ses pensées analytiques, il longea le couloir jusqu'à son bureau, où il se laissa choir sur le divan dans lequel il avait dormi la nuit précédente et s'apprêtait à passer celle-ci. Il ne trouvait pas le courage de retourner dans cette maison où l'attendait Sasuke et tant de souvenirs avec Neji, qui deviendraient le prétexte à une mélancolie ridicule. Il ne voulait pas parler de leur récente rupture, de sa peine, ni être un poids pour ses amis qui luttaient déjà contre leurs propres tourments.

Il essuya les verres de ses lunettes d'un geste absent. Prétendre vouloir les épargner n'était qu'une vulgaire excuse, il le savait. La vérité était qu'il avait une place bien particulière dans les relations qu'il entretenait avec eux, une place fortement influencée par sa profession. Il ne pouvait concevoir d'en changer, de passer de l'autre côté, celui où il serait soutenu, où il serait tenu pour un être fragile, en souffrance. Ce rôle l'obligerait à abandonner son excessive pudeur, ce qu'il ne se sentait pas la force de faire. Il pensait ne pouvoir les affronter que lorsqu'il aurait réussi à assumer sa responsabilité dans la fin de cette liaison, en passant pour se faire par une phase introspective qui l'angoissait au plus haut point. Tout bardé qu'il était de ses théories psychanalytiques, il n'en était pas moins terriblement vulnérable. Il commençait à haïr l'attachement pléthorique qu'il avait éprouvé pour le danseur, pensant qu'il aurait bien mieux fait de le remplacer par un enfermement dans le travail, dans la dévotion aux autres qui elle, au moins, l'aurait épargné. La fuite était méprisable, mais tellement tentatrice...

Il sursauta lorsque le son strident de la sonnette retentit. Il n'attendait plus de patient pour la soirée, aussi était-il certain que l'inopportun était une connaissance personnelle. Il se figea alors qu'il s'apprêtait à presser le bouton commandant l'ouverture de la porte, se demandant soudainement s'il était possible qu'il s'agisse de Neji. Puis il se souvint que le danseur était en représentation chaque soir pour la semaine et se décida donc à ouvrir au visiteur, à la fois exalté et angoissé, ayant une vague notion de la personne pouvant ainsi surgir sur son lieu de travail. Il rechaussa ses lunettes pour se donner un air assidu et rajuste le nœud de sa cravate qu'il avait desserrée en s'allongeant sur le divan. Il se posta au bout du couloir, d'où il pouvait entendre la porte se refermer et les bruits de pas. Inspirant une grande bouffée d'air, il s'avança vers le hall et vit surgir, à mi-chemin, la mince silhouette de Sai à l'autre extrémité du corridor. Le roux fut surpris de le voir avancer vers lui de ce pas résolu, mais son étonnement atteignit son paroxysme lorsque le peintre entoura de ses bras ses épaules, plaquant une main à l'arrière de son crâne pour venir enfouir son visage dans le creu de son épaule, et l'enlaça avec une tendre passion...

***

Une main se déposa sur son épaule et il se retourna brusquement, faisant pousser à la serveuse un petit cri aigu. Tandis qu'elle se remettait de son sursaut, une main sur la poitrine qui se gonflait fébrilement, elle lui lança d'un ton mielleux : « Nous allons fermer, Monsieur. Pourriez-vous régler vos consommations ? ». L'esprit littéralement embué par l'alcool, il mit deux bonnes minutes à comprendre la signification de sa dernière phrase. D'un geste vacillant, il alla fouiller dans la poche de sa veste et en tira un billet qu'il lui tendit négligemment. La serveuse, la trentaine bien avancée et le teint passé, lui adressa un sourire doucereux de sa bouche excessivement maquillée et partit chercher la monnaie en roulant ostensiblement des hanches. Le blond se retourna d'un air écœuré vers les verres vides alignés sur le comptoir lui faisant face. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, se demandant quel genre d'établissement pouvait donc fermer à...trois heures du matin. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps dans cette antre bacchanale où il avait trouvé refuge. La boisson aidant, il était parvenu à se détendre vaguement. Il rougit légèrement en se remémorant l'épisode fatidique où, dans une choppe de bière, ses lèvres l'avaient brûlé au souvenir du baiser de Sasuke et, ayant perdu tout contrôle de son corps, il avait senti poindre une puissante et délicieuse érection. Quel refuge fameux il s'était trouvé ! Il ne pouvait pas affronter l'insouciance d'Hinata, alors il se livrait tout bonnement à son pernicieux désir. La serveuse revint vers lui en se trémoussant et lui rendit quelques pièces. Elle le regarda se lever en chancelant et opérer plusieurs tentatives infructueuses visant à mettre sa veste, qu'il prit finalement sous le bras pour sortir de l'établissement. Elle soupira pensivement en contemplant une dernière fois le dos athlétique du beau jeune homme blond alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité de la ville.

Il ne sut pas précisément comment il chemina jusqu'à la bouche de métro. Les trottoirs, les rues, les passants et le ciel tournaient monstrueusement autour de lui. Il lui semblait voir danser des planètes et des étoiles, qui se balançaient comme des pendules aux pointes vertigineuses des immeubles. Les voitures et l'animation de la ville parvenaient à ses oreilles tel un bourdonnement assourdissant, faisant grandir son angoisse. Sur le quai presque désert, il aperçut un vieil ivrogne qui fumait tant bien que mal une cigarette tenue d'une main spasmodique. Les relents de la fumée fendaient l'air pour parvenir jusqu'à ses narines, lui rappelant encore et toujours l'écrivain, dont cette seule évocation odoriférante l'entêtait davantage. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes tandis qu'il observait le long tunnel obscur d'où allait jaillir le train. Une impatience frénétique grandit en lui alors que des phares surgissaient du néant. Il savait qu'il abandonnait sa raison trop vite, trop tôt, qu'il aurait dû lutter plus longtemps. Il savait qu'il était le plus couard et le plus haïssables des individus, se réfugiant dans l'alcool pour ne pas avoir à faire face à des pulsions qu'il aurait dû repousser avec violence. Il savait qu'il se perdait, car il savait, en franchissant la portière du wagon, qu'il ne retrouverait pas Hinata ce soir-là...

***

Tout occupé qu'il était à se retourner dans son lit en quête du sommeil, le brun fut presque soulagé d'entendre des coups arythmiques frappés bruyamment à la porte d'entrée. Il se glissa félinement hors des fines couverture et enfila nonchalamment sa robe de chambre en soie noire qui couvrit chastement son corps nu. Il fit un détour par la chambre de Gaara, dont il s'assura qu'elle était bel et bien vide et s'imagina donc que ce dernier avait oublié ses clefs et se décidait à revenir chez eux quitte à le réveiller ou, hypothèse plus probable étant donnée la nature du caractère de Sai, que le peintre, s'inquiétant pour lui, venait lui rendre une visite nocturne. Sasuke émit un grognement manquant de conviction, tant il était soulagé d'être tiré de son insomnie. Il finit par ouvrir la porte dont le tambourinement n'avait pas cessé. Il eut un imperceptible hoquet de surprise en découvrant Naruto, passablement éméché, qui se tenait en oscillation derrière elle.

Le blond tanga jusqu'à lui et approcha son visage du sien. Il pouvait sentir la puissante émanation alcoolisée de son haleine et percevait le tremblement fébrile de ses pupilles. Dans ses tempes, le battement des veines s'accéléra. Il ne pu réfréner un sourire triomphale alors que Naruto s'approchait un peu plus et qu'il en profitait pour glisser une main dans la chevelure dorée. Le jeune homme se porta contre son oreille où il susurra d'une voix chevrotante : « Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? ».

A son tour, Sasuke mouva sa tête pour aller embrasser la gorge appétissante et lui murmurer en retour : « Absolument rien » de sa voix grave et voluptueuse. Résolu à se montrer patient, il attendit que les lèvres du blond rejoignent les siennes pour l'entraîner plus avant dans le hall, claquant au passage la porte d'un geste flegmatique...


	9. Cercle charnel

CHAPITRE 9 :

CERCLE CHARNEL

_Dans une plaine lointaine, le vent faisait onduler l'herbe devenue une mer houleuse à l'écume émeraude. Les branches des arbres dansaient follement ; les feuilles languissantes, longues et denses, s'inclinaient en de mécaniques révérences devant le ciel. Les nuages rejoignaient l'horizon chargé, comme attirés par une mire unique, se condensant furieusement autour d'une tâche purpurine. La tempête grandissante grondait, rappelant dans ses souffles la rudesse de l'existence, sa puissance, sa superbe. Elle balaya la plaine, effleurant son sol instable, mais ne s'y attarda pas. Elle gagnait à son tour le point où s'amoncelaient les cumulonimbus. Et l'atteignit enfin. Ce tigre à deux têtes qui se dévorait lui-même._

_***_

Tenant fermement la main tremblante, il l'entraînait jusqu'à sa chambre. Sous sa poigne, il sentait les doigts chauds et palpitants, et son désir gonflait davantage. Il ne savait plus si les battements de son cœur s'étaient suspendus ou si, au contraire, ils s'accéléraient prodigieusement. La faible distance qui séparait le hall de la pièce intime lui paraissait interminable. Le souffle bruyant du blond derrière lui ne parvenait qu'à mener son excitation à son paroxysme. Lui qui avait pensé que son attirance pour l'autre n'était que le fait du défis que son appropriation représentait, il se trouvait tout à la fois surpris et ému de réaliser que même en cet instant où il allait enfin le posséder, il ne cessait de le désirer encore et encore. Il ne songeait pas à tenter de le comprendre ou à prédire les conséquences de leurs actes, embués d'alcool et de cet érotisme délétère. C'était là l'effet merveilleux du blond sur son psychisme : lui, l'intellectuel exacerbé, l'être rationalisant absolument tout, pensant tout d'une façon qu'il croyait implacable, admettait les assauts tonitruants de la passion, sans chercher à les analyser ou à les repousser. Il savait bien l'irrationalité de son comportement, tout comme il avait su que la paisible langueur que Naruto suscitait chez lui n'avait aucun explication, aucune raison logique d'être. Tout comme il pressentait que d'avoir choisi de lui faire l'amour dans la torpeur silencieuse et viscérale de sa chambre n'était ni cohérent, ni anodin, mais dicté par des élans purement affectifs, aléatoires et fragiles.

Les pieds chaussés de croquenots vieillis du blond s'apesantissaient lourdement sur le sol alors qu'il se laissait passivement tiré jusqu'à la confortable pénombre de la chambre. Il se laissait entraîné par l'autre dans une spirale infernale de dépendance et de passion, qu'il méprisait et désirait au moins autant que lui. La faible conscience qu'il lui restait se défendait de cette lâcheté en invoquant l'alcool, la curiosité et la sensualité quasi-divine du brun. En cet instant même, son regard embué ne distinguait, au sein du balancier fracassant des murs et des meubles, que la silhouette élancée qui marchait avec assurance devant lui. La longue robe de soie noire épousait élégamment son buste délicat et ses pans s'enroulaient autour des jambes longues et fines, dont dépassaient deux chevilles à la courbe subtile. L'une d'elle, cependant, formait un angle plus accentué que l'autre, créant une brisure marquée entre le mollet dissimulé et le pied nu qui glissait sur le sol chaud, héritage d'une ancienne blessure d'enfance. Quant à la chevelure de jais, Naruto la découvrait non sans surprise plus emmêlée et négligée qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle qui était toujours si parfaitement agencée, comme si chaque mèche avait une place unique et précise, invariable, elle était pour la première fois véritablement désordonnée, rendue moite par l'insomnie fiévreuse. Une des mèches noires se balançait contre la nuque qui attira tout à coup son attention. Il n'avait jamais constaté à quel point elle était mince, élancée, terriblement fragile.

***

Ils étaient tous deux de précieuses sculptures de cristal. Rares et superbes, un rien aurait pu les briser. Et, comme pour mettre la vie au défis, comme pour s'éveiller enfin, comme pour ressentir leur sang qui bouillonnait, ils se serraient l'un l'autre, sans prendre garde que, à l'intérieur de leurs poings, l'autre ne se brise...

***

Une douce lumière bleue berçait la chambre hantée par un parfum d'encens musqué. Le brun, guidant toujours son comparse de sa main ferme et froide, avança jusqu'à la fenêtre avant de se retourner, certain de pouvoir ainsi contempler le miroitement opalin de la lune sur la chair ensoleillée du blond. L'or des cheveux ne l'agressait pas et le mystère azuré du regard était finalement à sa portée. Depuis la fenêtre entre-ouverte, il entendait la musique des grillons qui chantaient un hymne à la nuit. Leurs cris d'amour étaient autant de minuscules flûtes enchanteresses, dont les notes uniques flottaient autour de leur passion brûlante. Il s'approcha de Naruto, qui semblait sur le point de perdre l'équilibre, et le soutint en saisissant sa hanche, dont il prit soin de savourer la légère sinuosité. D'un doigt expert, il caressa la lèvre inférieure rougie à force d'être mordue et amena ses propres lèvres à quelques millimètres. Il voyait les efforts du blond qui essayait vainement de reculer alors qu'il était ostensiblement en attente de ce baiser. D'une voix basse et taquine, Sasuke lui susurra alors : « Dis mon nom... ».

Naruto n'avait jamais prononcé son prénom, non pas par pudeur, mais parce qu'il lui inspirait à la fois crainte et respect. Parce qu'en articulant « Sasuke », il se lierait à lui, se livrerait à lui. Comme il devait être agréable de se perdre dans ses bras puissants et fuselés, dans les mélodies majestueuses de sa voix grave, dans le noir impénétrable de ses yeux, de ses sourcils, de ses cheveux...Comme il devait être doux à prononcer, ce nom. Presque aussi doux que le pourtant si abrupt Sasuke lui-même en ces instants caressant. Comment sa froideur hautaine avait-elle pu se muer en ce toucher tendre, en cette bouche finement carnée, en cette absence totale de brusquerie de son attitude ? Quelle était cette métamorphose ? L'alcool apportant son lot de délires mais aussi de lucidité, le blond comprit en un éclair soudainement clairvoyant que c'était lui, que c'était sa propre lumière qui changeait l'écrivain en cet hybride naissant qu'il avait sous les yeux. Les ténèbres bleutées de la chambre venaient s'accrocher à son visage, où il décela enfin toute l'émotion et la mélancolie passionnée de celui dont il murmura finalement le nom d'une voix mal assurée : « Sasuke... ».

Un sourire étira les lèvres du brun qui répétait « encore » tandis qu'il entreprenait de couvrir de baisers le visage, les joues rosées, le front strié de mèches blondes, les paupières mobiles, le nez un peu grand, et enfin la bouche qui articulait systématiquement en retour son nom. Lorsque la surface de chair dénudée ne le satisfit plus, Sasuke commença à dévêtir le blond, partagé entre le plaisir et la frustration qu'engendrait la facilité née de sa passivité. Mais plus que tout, il voulait sentir que Naruto le désirait aussi, qu'il voulait entendre son prénom prononcé également, qu'il avait besoin de lui autant que lui-même sentait qu'il ne pouvait plus se détacher de l'autre. Car sa dépendance serait moins effrayante et douloureuse dès lors qu'elle serait partagée.

Le blond ne sut pas précisément quand il s'abandonna complètement. Ses yeux se fermèrent sous la douceur de baisers aériens, son cœur et son sexe s'échauffaient tout naturellement sous les caresses et les murmures de Sasuke. Il répétait sans relâche le nom, non pas mécaniquement, mais avec à chaque fois un peu plus d'ardeur. Son apathie se mua en mouvements et ses mains se plongeaient immanquablement dans le néant soyeux des la chevelure tandis que Sasuke, à genoux devant lui, défaisait le dernier bouton de sa chemise, derrière laquelle il découvrit le gouffre du nombril. Naruto se sentit rougir de honte et de plaisir alors que la langue agile s'engouffrait dans cette chair et qu'il sentait contre les muscles gonflés de son ventre battre les cils du brun.

***

_De sa grosse main, le père tenait fermement celle de l'enfant, dont la marche était rendue pénible par le souffle puissant de Zéphyr. Le petit être au corps léger et fragile lançait des regards en biais à l'idole paternelle, à sa démarche puissante et sa mâchoire féroce. L'adulte sentit sur lui peser le regard juvénile et détourna un instant les yeux du paysage cataclysmique dans lequel il évoluait, pour s'attendrir sur sa chair. Un instant fatal, pourtant, puisque perdu dans sa contemplation du fils, il ne perçut pas la bourrasque qui les atteignit brusquement et qui rompit le sceau de leurs mains jointes. Les petits doigts glissèrent entre les siens, emportés par le vent. L'enfant s'envola à son tour, loin du père qui tenta de le rattraper, en vain. _

***

La nuit était le berceau de son ivresse, de sa folie, de ce retour à la vie qu'il voyait si nettement dans le corps de l'autre, tandis qu'il mettait à bas le dernier obstacle entre sa nudité et la sienne. Un papillon crépusculaire, aux ailes grises et blanches, s'enfonça dans la pudeur brûlante de la chambre, venant saupoudrer l'épaule du blond d'une poudre mystérieuse. Le brun, toujours à genoux, avec une divine lenteur, dégagea du pantalon gisant au sol les pieds disgracieux. Qui il était, où il se trouvait, quels étaient ces mots qui naissaient dans son esprit n'avait plus d'importance. Seul comptait ce corps, cette âme si grossière et si délicate. Il ne voulait plus que le posséder encore et encore, quitte à le faire souffrir, à se blesser lui-même, à se perdre dans cet astre trop chaud et trop lumineux. Il ne ressentait plus l'incommensurable besoin d'avoir une identité ou une place, il se contenterait d'être le poisson qui tournerait dans son bocal, d'être beau pour lui, de le ravir, d'être, avec autant de pureté et de simplicité que lui.

Jamais il n'avait connu d'individu comme lui. Il avait fréquenté bien des hommes et des femmes, des beaux, des laids, des sots, des intellectuels, des riches, des pauvres, des fous, des joyeux, des amoureux, des mélancoliques. Mais Sasuke était unique, il n'y avait rien en lui qu'il eut pu mettre en rapport avec les autres. Et en cet instant où, dans son abrutissement le plus total, il commettait l'ultime faute de lui céder, il songeait non sans plaisir que les mains de Sasuke, elles aussi, étaient extraordinaires. Elles le caressaient avec tant d'adresse, avec cette tendre sensualité pourtant avide, pressée et exacte, qu'il croyait sentir sur la totalité de ses membres, de ses muscles et sa chair en même temps. Il atteignait ce mythe fabuleux du détachement au temps, car il n'y avait ni futur, ni passé dans les bras de l'écrivain. Naruto ne redoutait pas ce qu'il savait qu'il se produirait ensuite. Le plaisir pur, prodigieux, que lui procurait l'autre absorbait toutes ses facultés de projection. Il respirait pour ces caresses, son sang coulait pour ces baisers, sa virilité existait pour ces mots susurrés, sa vie était ce moment délicieux.

Habituellement, il faisait l'amour en silence, sans un mot, pour pouvoir mieux entendre les gémissements de ses partenaires. Mais il avait cette étrange envie de parler au blond, de lui dire de belles phrases dénuées de sens, que l'autre ne comprendrait sans doute pas, embué qu'il était par l'alcool. Pourtant, il continuait, dans un murmure permanent, à psalmodier de sa douce voix grave ces mots si chers. Il le manipula délicatement, comme une marionnette de verre, vers le lit défait qui les attendait. Et, dans une demi-torpeur aussi affectueuse qu'inquiétante, il chuchotait : « J'ai besoin de me plonger en toi, de te sentir vibrer, même si tu n'existes pas. Tu vois, rien n'a jamais eu de sens. Jamais. Mais ici, maintenant, je voudrais que chacun de mes gestes existe réellement. Que tu les fasses rayonner. Les mots s'échappent de leur coquille vide, ils m'assaillent. Je n'ai pas peur. Parce que, en toi, ils ne pourront me blesser, ils ne pourront me faire mal. En toi, je n'existe pas. Je n'ai pas envie ou même besoin d'exister. Je te nierais encore et encore juste pour pouvoir revenir en toi. Alors si demain tu souffres, il faudra me pardonner... »

Son dos rencontra l'onctuosité du matelas encore légèrement humide de la sueur du brun. Naruto, par excitation et curiosité sensorielle, entreprit d'humer frénétiquement l'odeur persistante de l'écrivain sur les draps soyeux. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il devinait l'ombre du corps pâle se pencher sur lui. Cette cécité éphémère accrut son odorat, son toucher et son ouïe. La main qui cajolait sa joue sentait bon le savon et le sel. Le torse sous ses paumes avait un grain lisse et fin, doux comme le duvet d'un jeune chat. La voix qui s'attardait au creux de son oreille était suave, sûre et presque chantante. Que disait-elle ? Pouvait-il encore comprendre quoi que ce fut, à présent que le monde de Sasuke envahissait le sien, l'assaillait de plaisir et de remords ? Son corps avait-il jamais appartenu à quelqu'un d'autre, avait-il été réel lorsqu'il en avait enveloppé Hinata, était-il autre chose que le pantin fragile de cet homme trop beau, trop intelligent et certainement trop passionné ?

« Tais-toi, Sasuke...Tais-toi... »

***

_L'enfant planait dans le ciel chaotique, savourant cette étrange et passagère liberté, cette extraordinaire désinvolture que lui offrait le ciel. Il ne se retourna pas pour voir la silhouette du père devenir une tâche minuscule dans l'océan d'herbe secoué par les vents. Il se laissa envelopper par les nuages, bêtes cotonneuses et bombées de pluie. A peine se sentit-il aspiré lentement vers un unique objet, lointain sur l'horizon tremblant, tant cette sensation nouvelle était grisante. Il eut un rire de joie pur, un de ces éclats insouciants et égoïstes que seuls ont les enfants. Mais le tigre bicéphale, le voyant fondre sur lui, se scinda en deux entités parfaitement antithétiques, superbes dans leurs robes de terreur. Elles le happèrent de leurs griffes lorsqu'il les survola, et le déchiquetèrent sauvagement._

_***_

Il resta aussi longtemps que son impatience le lui accorda penché au-dessus du blond, pour mieux l'admirer. La peau était ferme, modelant agréablement les muscles saillants sans excès, les membres étaient longs et puissants, le torse avait des reliefs délicats, doux, qu'il goûtait avidement de la langue. Quant au sexe tendu et gonflé, sa teinte et son odeur si particulières tenaient de la tubéreuse, cette fleur quelconque, que l'on pourrait écraser sans s'en rendre compte, et qui pourtant est un précieux joyau. Une plante qui était aussi un poison, dont les effluves le requinqueraient avant de l'anéantir s'il n'y prenait garde. Mais à quoi pouvait-il prêter attention, comment faire montre du moindre pragmatisme alors que cette verge chaude brûlait à quelques centimètres de lui ? Son air devint grave alors qu'il la saisit brusquement de sa main droite.

Naruto mordit sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce que forme à la commissure une petite perle de sang lorsqu'il sentit les doigts glacés encercler son phallus palpitant. Dans un gémissement rauque, il éleva les bras et attrapa la nuque de Sasuke pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser fougueusement, espérant que, dans l'union de leurs bouches, ses cris de plaisir ne s'éteignent. Quand il fut contraint de relâcher les lèvres du brun, haletant, il entendit son souffle ardent et saccadé, entrecoupé d'halètements presque plaintifs. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, l'excitation perceptible de l'écrivain ne fit que décupler la sienne et la brûlure de son bas-ventre, intensifiée par les vas-et-vients de la main experte, se fit plus vive encore. Une de ses propres mains se dégagea de l'arrière du cou moite et longea langoureusement le dos, s'attardant sur les omoplates au relief inhabituellement marqué, avant de glisser sous l'aisselle et de s'aventurer lentement vers le sexe du brun. Comme si elle eut été animée d'une volonté individuelle qui, elle, avait conscience de la folie de son acte, la main voulut arrêter sa progression, en s'obstinant un instant sur le téton ferme et carné. Mais, tout comme Naruto lui-même, elle fut bientôt égarée dans un désir plus implacable que toute forme de conscience morale ou psychique. Et elle alla rendre à Sasuke sa caresse.

Il sourit intérieurement, sa bouche étant bien trop occupée à se contracter en des grognements bien différents de ceux qu'elle émettait d'habitude. Il aurait voulu clamer le prénom du blond, mais il avait, même dans cette perte presque totale de lui-même, l'intelligence encore assez vive pour savoir ce qu'il risquerait alors de détruire. Et comme si le péché charnel était l'unique alternative à la parole, comme si, pour que son cœur se consume encore et encore, il fallait que son corps tout entier se joigne à l'autre, il sentait avec quelle force son impatience lui ordonnait, puisque le nom ne pouvait être dit, de le prendre sur-le-champ. La souffrance physique et morale qu'il savait qu'il infligerait à l'autre ne lui était pas totalement inconnue ou indifférente. Il se voyait simplement, et peut-être pour la première fois de son existence consciente, absolument démuni, incapable de faire preuve de la moindre forme de contrôle, contraint de commettre un acte irréparable, qui comptait réellement pour lui comme pour cet autre un peu trop altéré. Pour la première fois, aussi, il sentait que l'espoir prenait le pas sur sa mélancolie, sur sa torture intérieure. La perspective, même fugace, même illusionnée, même fausse, de pouvoir réécrire le contraignait à ne plus attendre. Dire qu'il se couchait face à ses seules pulsions aurait été réducteur, facile. Il avait au moins le courage de reconnaître avec quel esprit éveillé et intelligent il agissait. Il n'avait jamais eu la prétention de mener une vie en conformité avec la morale, les bonnes mœurs que des hommes comme Naruto, des femmes comme Hinata, étalaient sous ses yeux, écœurantes. Pourtant, il percevait une dimension mauvaise dans ses actes. Il en ignorait la provenance exacte, qu'il ne pouvait résumer à la seule griserie du blond ou à son engagement vis-à-vis d'Hinata. Mais il n'était pas d'humeur à la chercher. Pour le moment, il voulait savourer sa jouissance et celle, évidente, du jeune homme qu'il retournait presque violemment sous lui.

Naruto eut un hoquet de surprise, sa main lâcha le sexe du brun qui venait de basculer son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve face au matelas. Avant même qu'il eut le temps de comprendre ou de protester, une puissante douleur l'envahit, comme une lésion enflammée de son intimité. Il eut un léger cri de détresse et ses poings se contractèrent avec force sur les draps défaits. Parvenant finalement à se ressaisir, il articula péniblement : « Sasuke...Sasuke... »

L'autre se pencha vers lui et dépose un chaste baiser sur sa nuque, enfonçant un peu plus son index dans les profondeurs de son sanctuaire de chair, dont les parois violentées se tendaient férocement autour du doigts qui les violait. « J'ai mal...Sasuke... ». Le sang de la blessure se joignant aux mots, le brun stoppa un instant son geste étant, de la manière la plus inattendue du monde, tout à coup sensible à la souffrance du jeune homme dont le dos et la tête blonde frémissaient frénétiquement. Il amena sa bouche contre son oreille, souffla tendrement contre la joue et lui murmura calmement : « Je sais, Naruto. »

Une larme naquit dans l'œil du blond qui, transporté par l'émotion provoquée par l'élan évident d'affection dans la voix de Sasuke, en oubliait la douleur, à laquelle il s'accoutumait peu à peu, alors qu'un second doit vint rejoindre le premier. Le brun ne perçut rien des pleurs silencieux, lui-même terrifié par son désir et ce sentiment de tendresse, d'attachement, de crainte de lui faire du mal, qu'il ne pensait pas ressentir. Naruto était son objet fragile, sa superbe sculpture de cristal, il lui appartenait, il était sa charge, son fardeau et sa délivrance.

C'est alors qu'il le pénétra finalement. Il força l'abîme carné avec délicatesse et envie, prenant appui sur les hanches échauffées du blond dont les cris de déchirement se mêlaient à des gémissements de plaisir. S'engouffrant totalement, Sasuke lui-même était subjugué d'une sensation entièrement nouvelle, plus délectable que tout autre. Il eut à peine le temps de donner quelques coups de rein que déjà sa jouissance explosait dans le corps de l'autre, interdit alors que le liquide se déversait en lui.

Naruto crut se sentir à son tour se délester de sa semence, mais sa vision devenait floue et la musique du monde n'était plus qu'un bourdonnement à ses oreilles. Son corps et son esprit semblaient planer doucement au-dessus du lit, et il perdit tout à fait connaissance. D'un geste vif, le brun le retourna sur le dos et observa attentivement son visage, aux traits finalement détendus dans ce sommeil forcé. Son regard, dur et froid, s'attendrit un peu face à l'ovale enfantin du visage endormit, à la douceur de la peau hâlée scintillante de sueur. Il se renfrogna à la vue du liquide purpurin qui s'étalait outrageusement sur ses doigts et son sexe. Donnant un ultime baiser aux paupières closes, il se leva et quitta le lit pour gagner l'eau pure et limpide de la douche.

Il connaissait ses erreurs et sa faute. Mais elle ne le perturbaient pas outre mesure. Le péché peut avoir un goût délicieux. En revanche, les mouvements ô combien déconcertant de son âme, son affection soudaine, son envie de regagner le lit où le blond gisait, l'inquiétaient follement. Comment pourrait-il, à présent, se passer de son contact ? Lui qui avait rendu leur sens aux mots et à sa vie...

***

Je tenais à m'excuser, une fois n'est pas coutume, pour cet impardonnable retard. Ma vie personnelle a légèrement (vous me pardonnerez l'euphémisme) empiété sur ma vie...disons créative.

Je demande également pardon aux auteurs des commentaires auxquels je n'ai pas encore répondu. Je m'y atèle prochainement !

En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! J'attends avec impatience vos réactions !

Respectueusement et sincèrement,

Had.


	10. Cercle éveillé

CHAPITRE 10 :

CERCLE EVEILLE

Ce matin-là, Shikamaru Nara se réveillait, comme à l'accoutumée, de fort maussade humeur. Encore allongé dans son lit trop grand, il songeait à l'énergie de Temari, son ancienne compagne qui, seule, aurait eu une chance de venir à bout de sa paresse matinale. Il n'arrivait plus à souvenir lequel des deux s'était lassé de l'autre le premier, ni pourquoi leur amitié avait finalement était plus puissante que leur soudain amour. Leur liaison terminée, ils demeuraient proches et se voyaient régulièrement, plaisantant sans vergogne, riant leurs défauts mutuels, se remémorant les joies et les peines de l'aventure passée. Elle était souvent prise de fous rires lorsqu'elle se souvenait de la tâche ardue consistant à tirer le jeune homme hors de son lit, des matins comme ceux-ci. Lui, lui glissait alors que si elle lui avait apporté un café, sans doute eut-il été plus prompt à sortir de sous la couette. Mais aujourd'hui, il comprenait que jamais il n'aurait voulu de ce café, que jamais il n'aurait pu changer pour elle ou être muselé au nom de sa passion. Et parce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais réellement envisagé de perturbé un tant soit peu son mode de vie, leur relation était voué à l'échec. Peut-être aussi, un peu, parce qu'ils avaient besoin de changer pour s'aimer.

Sur la scène, le danseur attira à lui d'un geste puissant le frêle corps de sa comparse. Sans la lâcher, il alla étendre sur le sol noir de l'estrade son dos finement ciselé et pose ses pieds sur les hanches féminines. Lorsqu'enfin il étira ses longues jambes fuselées, la ballerine sembla s'envoler, soutenue par ses seuls pieds, piliers de son corps meurtris par la danse elle-même. Alors, comme pour s'enlacer, les deux bustes se tendirent l'un vers l'autre, les bras se nouèrent et le jeune homme à la chevelure de femme releva la tête pour rapprocher sensuellement leurs deux visages. Un homme, debout au premier rang, éleva soudainement la voix et, comme effrayée par brusque éclat, la musique se tue.

« Non ! C'est trop raide. Pour la dernière fois, tu es Jocaste. Ce moment est tragique, mais tu l'ignores ; tu le savoures sans connaître le crime que tu commets, sans savoir qu'Œdipe est ton propre fils. Le spectateur, lui, le sait et comprend la dimension tragique sans que tu aies pour autant besoin de ressembler à une chenille ébouillantée. Vous recommencez. Neji, c'était parfait... »

D'un air satisfait, le danseur rejeta en arrière sa délicate crinière noire, qui ondulaitcomme un voile d'un tissu précieux. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre position lorsqu'il aperçut l'avocat qui entrait dans la salle et se déplaçait d'un pas traînant entre les fauteuils poussiéreux de velours rouge. D'un signe de la main, Neji réclama au chorégraphe une pose et descendit de la scène, abandonnant sa collègue qui s'efforçait de répéter solitairement les figures du ballet, ses membres trop maigres et musclés fendant l'air avec une infinie souplesse. Saisissant une serviette abandonnée sur un fauteuil, dont il s'épongea le front et la nuque, le jeune danseur se fraya un passage entre le gradins jusqu'au nouveau venu qui l'accueillait d'un sourire las. Ils se saluèrent sobrement d'une poignée de main.

« Monsieur Nara, que nous vaut le plaisir ? lança Neji d'une voix intelligente.

_ Je cherche le directeur de la compagnie. Sa secrétaire m'a dit qu'il devait assister aux répétitions, soupira Shikamaru qui ne faisait aucun effort pour dissimuler sa morne disposition, passablement exaspéré qu'il était de sans cesse se trouver confronter à un personnel administratif incapable de le renseigner convenablement.

_ On vous aura mal informé, il est actuellement en rendez-vous avec le costumier. Il ne devrait pas revenir avant plusieurs heures. » Face à la mine quasi-dépressive du jeune homme, Neji l'invita à s'assoir quelques instants. « Pour quelle raison vouliez-vous le voir ? poursuivit-il en prenant également place dans un fauteuil.

_ Après une semaine de longues et pénibles recherches _ j'ai dû engloutir une bonne dizaine de fois le Code Pénal _ j'ai peut-être trouvé un moyen d'interjeter appel.

_ C'est une excellente nouvelle ! s'exclama le danseur d'un ton qu'il s'efforçait de rendre le plus naturellement enjoué possible.

_ S'il est prêt à se replonger dans la machine judiciaire, oui. Mais je crois sincèrement que votre compagnie peut remporter cette bataille juridique. Il y a de trop nombreuses failles. Tâchons de nous montrer fin stratège.

_ Je suis certain que vous saurez le faire. Permettez que j'aille téléphoner au directeur, pour le prévenir que vous l'attendez. Vous n'avez qu'à assister aux répétitions en patientant, il devrait venir directement ici après son rendez-vous. »

Shikamaru n'était pas de ces individus sensibles aux formes modernes de l'art, et il jugeait la danse comme une activité éminemment féminine, dont les déclinaisons contemporaines côtoyaient le grotesque. Mais, assez inexplicablement, il appréciait Neji Huuyga et il ne trouvait pas désagréable de le voir danser. Bien qu'étant sujet à un manque évident de virilité primaire, le danseur se montrait toujours courtois et attentif à sa personne. Plus encore, il trouvait chez ce brun à l'arrogante beauté un reflet de lui-même, en ce qu'ils étaient tous deux ce que l'on nomme communément des génies. En effet, le corps athlétique de l'éphèbe se prêtait sans efforts particuliers aux pirouettes et aux entrechats, tandis que l'esprit vif et rusé de l'avocat n'avait nullement besoin de s'exercer pour élaborer un quelconque stratagème juridique. Aucun d'eux n'était, en définitive, d'une paresse exacerbée. La nature leur avait simplement livré des dons qu'il aurait été sot de contredire. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'était qu'outre la danse, Neji avait bien l'intention de lui exposer un autre de ses talents. Un bien irrésistible et séducteur talent, en vérité...

***

Des flammes rongeaient l'intérieur de son corps, montant de cette antre honteuse pour dévorer son ventre, son abdomen et sa gorge, et même, plus bas, ses cuisses aux muscles encore tendus. La douleur était si extraordinairement vive qu'il ne parvint tout d'abord pas à ouvrir ni les yeux ni la bouche. Les draps dégageaient une odeur de sueur inconnue et la douceur relative du tissu de l'oreiller râpait sa joue ronde et chaude, comme pour le tirer de l'inconscience. Sur ses paupières fragiles dansaient des tâches phosphorescentes, aveuglantes, que pigmentaient de brusques éclats noirs, dans un ballet chaotique et particulièrement désagréable. Rien ne semblait vouloir qu'il puisse trouver la paix et le confort, et surtout pas ce bruit mécanique, tout à la fois discret et violent, accompagné du ronronnement d'une quelconque machine que ventilaient des hélices diaboliques. Il ne voulait que se rendormir, oublier cette douleur qui fracassait sa boîte crânienne, avec un acharnement tel qu'elle finirait par atteindre son cerveau. Il voulait que cette nausée qui gonflait sa bouche à l'haleine putride disparaisse enfin. Il voulait que la brûlure s'évapore, que son sexe ne soit plus qu'un souvenir, ou un bout de chair proéminent, comme l'est celui des enfants. Et lorsqu'il sentit surgir de la nuit des souvenirs dont il souffrirait, il ne put que penser : _Non, je ne me réveillerais pas, je ne verrais ni le jour, ni ces draps. Le chant des oiseaux, les battements de nageoires, le gazouillis de l'eau, le parfum du printemps, je m'en priverais, pourvu qu'on me laisse dormir et oublier. Je sais que tu es là. Je sais qui tu es : tu es ma folie. Mon Mal divin..._

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent enfin sur une lumière blanche qui se déversait par la fenêtre aux carreaux tachetés de gouttes d'eau ayant mal séché. Il distingua péniblement un mur blafard, où trônait un étrange tableau qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la veille. Un grand ange pâle, sur un fond tout en or, pleurait un sang vermillon. Il savait qu'il représentait Sasuke. Ses sourcils blonds se plissèrent et il passa une main tremblante sur son front. La tête lui tournait de plus en plus depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Le tapotement régulier dans son dos martelait son innocent crâne avec la puissance d'une masse. Il fallait le faire taire. Naruto se retourna jusqu'à se trouver sur le flanc gauche et face au bureau qu'il discerna à contre jour. La tour rectangulaire d'un ordinateur, son écran, et une fine silhouette assise dans un fauteuil au large dossier se découpaient sur un ciel envahit par une couche uniforme de nuages bleus et jaunes. Petit à petit, ces ombres se précisèrent et il reconnut la chevelure impeccablement coiffée du brun, dont le profil fixait inlassablement l'écran trop lumineux. Il savait que ses doigts s'afféraient sur le clavier, provoquant ce tapage entêtant. La ligne du front et du nez, droite et sévère comme celle d'un loup, avait perdu sa douce couleur laiteuse. La peau était jaunie par la fatigue et par la fièvre, si bien qu'on aurait pu la confondre avec l'étendue céleste de cette aurore. Pincée entre les lèvres gercées, une cigarette se consumait imperturbablement, l'écrivain ayant visiblement oublié sa présence. La fumée qui s'en dégageait semblait enlacer les joues de marbre, où le dessin délicat des veines bleutées était plus saisissant que jamais. Quant à la robe de chambre, sa soie noire cascadait négligemment le long des épaules un peu maigres. S'il avait pleuré du sang, Sasuke aurait été l'ange du tableau, en cet instant immobile...

Un frisson grimpa lentement ses vertèbres, comme les barreaux d'une échelle osseuse. Il vint lui chatouiller la nuque et cette froide sensation avait quelque chose de terriblement sensuel. Son pied gauche, nu et blanc, vint frotter son mollet droit. Il sentait le réveil du blond, derrière lui, dans ce lit défait qu'il avait abandonné depuis longtemps. Oui, il désirait ardemment faire volte face et contempler le rond tendre et rose du visage encore endormi, l'éclat douloureux du regard et la souffrance naissante qui condamnerait la joie de son sourire. Mais si ses doigts cessaient de courir frénétiquement sur le clavier, si les lettres cessaient d'engendrer les mots qui avaient pris forme tandis qu'il possédait le corps basané, cette nuit même, si la création se suspendait dans un temps incertain ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, comment être certain qu'elle ne disparaîtrait pas pour toujours ? Les macchabées, eux, ne se redressent pas dans leurs linceuls. Il tentait l'expérience du Malin, il ressuscitait un cadavre, celui de son œuvre. Le fait était prodigieux, mais il ne fallait pas provoquer plus encore le miracle, sous peine de la voir anéanti. Alors, encore une fois, tout son être se tendit et s'abandonna dans la dualité tiraillante opposant son affect à son intellect, sa pulsion à sa volonté. C'était absolument délicieux.

Cependant, lorsque parvint à ses oreilles le froissement des draps, son buste, entraînant avec lui son cou et son visage, se retourna spontanément. Comme si, finalement, il préférait encore risquer les mots que perdre l'éveil de Naruto. La présence de ce jeune homme à la fois si primaire et si profond envahissait la chambre si irrémédiablement. Rien d'autre n'avait de place. Puis, les yeux noirs de l'écrivain découvrirent enfin le spectacle attendu et il retira la cigarette de sa bouche. Cette entité étrangère n'avait aucune raison d'être, face au corps nu dévoré par la blême lumière estivale. Il était d'un beige côtoyant le bronze, et les membres aux muscles longs débordaient des draps tels de grands arcs repliés. La chevelure flavescente encadrait une figure déjà tordue par la peine et les souvenirs encore chauds du péché. Sasuke grogna intérieurement : il avait manqué ce bref instant où les joues roses et les lèvres tendres auraient respiré l'innocence, où les iris auraient scintillé d'ignorance, où un sourire sincère lui aurait été offert, en parfaite quiétude. Il s'était retourné trop tard. A présent, il était déçu. Une envie soudaine de café lui tiraillait la gorge.

Détournant son regard las, le brun se leva et sortit de la chambre sans un mot. Naruto quitta alors sa position fœtale et eut à peine le temps de s'assoir dans le grand lit en désordre que l'autre réapparaissait, une tasse fumante dans chaque main. Le blond eut un mouvement de recul lorsque Sasuke vint s'assoir le plus naturellement du monde au bord du lit, puis se ressaisit en le voyant lui tendre une des tasses. Reconnaissant la teinte et l'odeur puissante du café, il s'en empara presque brusquement et la porta à ses lèvres, avant de l'en retirer presque aussitôt, après que sa langue sensible eut douloureusement rencontré le liquide brûlant. Durant tout cette opération, il avait pris garde à ne pas croiser le regard sombre. Une irrésistible envie de s'enfuir de cette maison blanche l'oppressait douloureusement. Pourtant, il devait parler, s'expliquer, pour tenter de comprendre et abattre d'un coup violent sa culpabilité. Sasuke était un homme intelligent, il comprendrait certainement. Il devait comprendre. Seulement Naruto restait désespérément muet, ses cordes vocales en feu paralysées par une terreur presque surnaturelle. Ce fut l'écrivain qui finit par prendre la parole : « Bois, ça va te faire du bien. Ta tête doit être dans un drôle d'état. »

L'ironie de Sasuke sonnait faux. Sa désinvolture sonnait faux. Naruto comprit aussitôt que le brun était en train de tricher, en agissant comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si cet acte dont le matelas chaud sous lui portait l'héritage n'était rien d'autre qu'un lointain et anodin souvenir. Il le provoquait purement et simplement, mais il était impossible de ne pas céder. Car s'il laissait l'écrivain mener à bien sa ruse, il serait pris au piège. Nier leur folie ne les mènerait à rien, sinon à en négliger les conséquences. Mettre les choses au clair était le seul moyen d'éviter que ces heures passées prennent des proportions démesurées. Voire ne se réitèrent...

« Merci. Pour le café », furent les premières et brèves phrases que Naruto parvint à articuler. Sa gorge était nouée et sa voix enrouée. « Il faudrait qu'on parle. De ce qui s'est passé... »

Le brun se leva d'un bon, sans qu'une goutte de liquide ne s'échappe de sa tasse, et alla prendre une nouvelle cigarette dans la paquet délaissé sur le bureau. Il maîtrisa un imperceptible tremblement de ses doigts alors qu'il l'allumait nerveusement et en aspirait une longue bouffée. Il se laissa choir dans la chaise dont le cuir grinça un peu, et planta son regard dans celui du blond, avant de lancer, impassible : « Parler de quoi ? Tu avais bu et il s'est passé ce qu'il s'est passé. Inutile de tergiverser.

_ Inutile de...tergiverser ? répéta Naruto, d'une voix chevrotante. Tu n'es pas sérieux ? »

La courbure dure et hautaine des sourcils noirs lui répondit. S'y joignirent l'éclat glacé d'un regard morne et le souffle de fumée qui s'échappait de la bouche décolorée, celle là même qui la veille encore l'embrassait. Sasuke et toute son intelligence se dressaient entre le blond et son impossible rédemption. Ce mur n'était pas seulement infranchissable, il était criblé de pics acérés qui torturaient cruellement sa chair. Les yeux bleus s'abaissèrent vers le sol nu et furent couverts d'un voile lacrymal salé. Des larmes de rage et d'incompréhension roulèrent le long des joues de Naruto alors qu'il s'acharnait à essayer de décrypter l'attitude du brun, de savoir à quel jeu il pouvait bien jouer. Pouvait-il comprendre que s'il trouvait le pardon, Sasuke en serait mortellement blessé ? Comment aurait-il pu, en vérité, deviner la peine qu'il lui faisait, alors que l'écrivain lui-même n'en avait pas conscience ? Le savait-il donc, que celui des deux qui cherchait le dénouement le plus simple, le plus faux, c'était lui ?

Les larmes ne l'émouvaient pas. Les tremblements de son corps ne l'émouvaient pas. Même la violence avec laquelle le blond martela le lit de ses poings ne l'émouvait pas. L'ordinateur derrière lui continuait de ronronner, l'appelant à poursuivre, mais il ne l'entendait pas. Une idée fixe obsédait l'esprit de Sasuke, une hantise bien étrange, en vérité. Il voulait que la chair de Naruto soit lavée, que les ultimes traces de sa présence en lui s'évaporent. Il ne comprenait pas ce bien énigmatique besoin qui l'aurait presque poussé à empoigner le jeune homme pour le mettre lui-même sous la douche. Était-ce parce qu'il savait qu'il rejoindrait Hinata immédiatement après l'avoir quitté ? Non, cette frêle fiancée n'existait pas pour l'écrivain. Alors, quoi ? Se trouvait-il sale, le trouvait-il impur, maintenant que sa peau était imbibée de sa sueur ? Cela ne changerait rien, et pourtant, il fallait qu'il le lave sans attendre. Sinon, il allait trop s'attacher, s'imaginer qu'il lui appartenait, comme tous les autres. Mais Naruto n'était pas tous les autres. Aucun de ses amis, de ses amants, n'était parvenu à le faire écrire à nouveau, sans qu'une quelconque angoisse, une peur irrationnelle et dévorante, ne s'empare de lui. Il n'était ni en paix, ni oppressé. Il était là, là où l'écriture avait tout naturellement sa place. Cet endroit, qui était tout à la fois psychique, temporel et spatial, dépendait du blond. Et il le remettait en cause, en voulant le nier.

Qu'il se débatte, il ne gagnerait pas. La création avait bien plus d'importance que cette liaison. Sasuke continuerait de le fréquenter si leur promiscuité se révélait productive. Il lui imposerait ses caprices d'artiste torturé, d'homme aux bords de la démence. Il finirait sans aucun doute par considérer que l'autre lui appartient. Mais pas encore, il était trop tôt pour ça. Il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses, hâter cette bête malade. Alors Sasuke se leva tout en écrasant négligemment sa cigarette dans un cendrier en porcelaine, et s'approcha du lit. Naruto n'eut aucun geste de recul, cette fois, comme s'il pensait naïvement que ses larmes et sa fureur attendriraient le brun. D'un geste ferme et puissant, ce dernier saisit le bras pourtant plus musclé que le sien, et tira jusqu'à ce que le blond se trouve debout. Sans un mot, ignorant les protestations vigoureuse qui s'étouffaient dans les larmes, il entraîna le jeune homme nu dans la salle de bain, jusque dans la cabine de douche. Là, il alluma le jet d'eau et attendit, en contemplant passivement les gouttes s'écraser sur la peau ô combien désirable et désirée, que le corps soit enfin purifié. Naruto s'était tu.

***

Il avait pensé que le porche de la maison lui serait ou bien tout à fait étranger, ou bien particulièrement accueillant. Mais il n'en fut rien. Les murs à leur tour se noyaient dans le coton bleu et jaune des nuages et, derrière les vitres bien propres, tout semblait encore endormi. Sa peau sentait trop fort le savon ; une odeur déplaisante. Il regrettait celle, musquée et veloutée, que Sasuke s'était acharné à faire disparaître et qui, pourtant, n'était ni plus ni moins que la sienne. Il était encore tôt et Hinata devait encore être là. Il s'apprêtait à lui mentir pour la première fois. Il en souffrait avec modération. Avec l'ingénuité d'un enfant, il se jurait de ne plus jamais avoir à agir de la sorte, de ne plus la trahir en pensée ou en acte, d'être là pour elle comme elle était là pour lui. Il réfléchissait enfin à ce qu'était un couple, à ce que signifiait vivre à deux. Et il se rendait compte que c'était aussi mentir pour éviter de faire mal. Car c'était vrai : Naruto préférait souffrir de sa culpabilité et de son mensonge que de blesser si brusquement et si directement Hinata. Ce qu'elle ignorait, songeait-il, ne pouvait lui nuire. Il franchit la porte d'entrée.

A l'intérieur, elle avait fait brûler du parfum. Elle aimait que tout sente bon les fleurs et les fruits. Elle était assise dans le canapé beige, un gros bol entre ses mains, respirant compulsivement l'odeur de jasmin émanant de son thé. Ses yeux si clairs étaient hideusement cernés et ses doigts paraissaient plus mous et fragiles que des brins d'herbe. Les cheveux, pourtant, étaient joliment noués, retenus à l'arrière de sa tête par de longs pics sculptés, et elle portait déjà un élégant tailleur.

Lorsque Naruto referma la porte, dans un claquement manquant fondamentalement de discrétion, la pâle fiancée eut un brusque sursaut, et une grosse giclée de liquide s'échappa du bol pour s'écraser sur le tapis et aussi un peu sur son pantalon. Elle tourna la tête, le vit s'avancer timidement dans le salon, et eut le plus lumineux des sourires. Posant hâtivement sa boisson sur la table basse, elle se leva et se précipita sur lui pour l'enlacer. Son visage était enfouis dans la nuque solaire lorsqu'elle souffla, soulagée : « J'étais si inquiète !

_ Pardon, je suis désolé, répondit-il en lui caressant pensivement le dos. J'aurais dû te prévenir. Je suis sorti avec des amis.

_ Qui donc ? lança-t-elle sans arrière pensée, simplement parce que sa vie à lui l'intéressait tellement plus que la sienne.

_ Kiba et Shino... » Il y avait, à cet instant, un tressaillement d'hésitation dans la voix de Naruto. « Nous avons trop bu. Ils ont dû me coucher ; je n'ai pas vu l'heure. Je suis vraiment...pitoyable. »

Elle l'embrassa avec tendresse et affectation, lui affirmant que non. Puis elle finit par partir travailler, après avoir éponger soigneusement le tapis et changé de pantalon. Elle se retourna plusieurs fois, alors qu'elle marchait dans l'allée devant la maison, pour faire des signes de mains et des sourires à Naruto, dans l'encadrement de la porte ouverte. Lorsqu'il ne pu plus la voir, il s'enferma dans la demeure silencieuse.

Et répéta pour lui-même : « Je suis pitoyable »

***

Il n'avait pas pu dormir. Le canapé de son atelier constituait une surface bien trop inconfortable pour qu'il puisse y dormir, lui dont le dos et les membres étaient si fragiles. Pourtant, il avait gardé les yeux clos ; ainsi, il avait pu mieux profiter du bercement de cette respiration familière et inconnue. Le peintre s'était privé des ses yeux pour aimer et ressentir. Quelle ironie !

Il commanda enfin à ses paupières de se soulever, puis se pencha au-dessus de son lit provisoire. Posé directement au sol, aux pieds du canapé, il y avait un matelas. Et couché sur lui, un homme roux, aux yeux cernés de noir, aux traits parfaitement sereins. Lorsqu'il dormait, Gaara revenait à l'état de nature, d'enfant. Il abandonnait les belles théories intellectuelles dont il se paraît habituellement, il était à nu, complètement, à la fois inébranlable et plus vulnérable que jamais. Si beau, aussi.

Le peintre, de son perchoir, émit un long soupir. Personne n'avait jamais rien su de son attirance, de sa folle passion pour le roux. Il avait caché ses sentiments. A cause de Neji, mais pas seulement. Gaara ne le fascinait pas sans raison, et comme toute fascination débordante, le sienne n'était pas exempt de peur. Oui, il craignait cet homme trop vif, trop prompt à lire les âmes, à les comprendre. Il était terrifié à la seule idée que le psychiatre puisse l'analyser mieux qu'il se cernait lui-même. Il redoutait ses propres névroses, son psychisme instable qu'il dissimulait derrière une simple bizarrerie comportementale. Et toute cette peur formait un cercle vicieux dont il souffrait. Il souffrait de son amour pour Gaara.

Mais aujourd'hui, enfin, il le sentait tout proche. Amicalement, leur relation avait dépassé de loin toute l'intensité qu'elle avait pu avoir par le passé. Ni Neji, ni ses craintes, que leur lien brisait peu à peu, ne pouvaient plus l'empêcher d'être là, à côté de lui, et de l'écouter dormir. Il se prenait même à croire que son envie de l'embrasser était raisonnable, qu'il pourrait s'y risquer.

Il se raisonna lui-même presqu'aussitôt. La précipitation aurait été un fléau. Lui, l'artiste instinctif, qui cédait à tous les désirs de son âme capricieuse, n'avait jamais laissé l'impatience guider ses agissements. Si le fantasme prenait vie trop tôt, il le regretterait. Pour l'instant, il voulait être l'ami de Gaara, le soutenir comme une béquille infaillible, et continuer de l'aimer en secret. Cet élan d'affection était tellement savoureux quand lui seul le connaissait. Pour l'instant, il voulait s'en délecter un peu plus. Pour quelques instants, encore...

Il se leva sans bruit, et alla chercher son carnet de croquis et ses crayons qui, comme à leur habitude, reposaient non loin de lui. Revenant vers l'objet de son désir, il s'accroupit à côté du matelas et commença à reproduire le visage endormi.

***

Il faisait une chaleur lourde et étouffante. La nuit promettait quelques orages rafraîchissants et un vent vif balayait le jardin mourant de la maison trop lisse et blanche. Surgissant du fond de cette étendue d'herbe desséchée, une silhouette mince et élégante emprunta le trottoir désert.

La vieille dame arrêta son pas d'une manière si inattendue que la laisse qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite s'étira brusquement, et le chien qui profitait jusque là de sa promenade nocturne _ seule heure à laquelle, en vérité, sa maîtresse pouvait supporter la chaleur amoindrie par l'obscurité _ eu le cou douloureusement entraîné vers l'arrière. Il lança à sa protectrice un regard noir qu'elle ne vit pas. Elle avait l'air ahuri et la bouche ouverte, tandis qu'elle voyait l'homme échappé du jardin se diriger vers une maison voisine. A l'éclairage du porche de celle-ci, elle découvrit avec stupeur sa tenue : une simple robe de chambre en soie noire, couvrant apparemment un corps pâle et jeune, et entièrement nu ! La sexagénaire eut un hoquet indigné.

Elle vit ensuite l'individu glisser une enveloppe dans la boîte aux lettres puis retourner vers le jardin qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt. Quand il passa un peu plus près d'elle, elle distingua son sublime visage en sueur, au regard fiévreux et angoissé, ainsi que la tâche jaunâtre sous son œil gauche, vestige d'un hématome de quatre ou cinq jours à peine. Le misérable caniche, dépassé par les événements, considéra qu'il était de son devoir d'aboyer sur l'étrange individu. Un glapissement ridiculement aigu s'échappa de sa gueule bavante et l'homme en robe de chambre se tourna vers la maîtresse et son compagnon. La vieille ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri d'effroi, auquel le brun lui répondit par un sourire moqueur. Il s'en fut définitivement, repassant par la pelouse pour rentrer dans la grande maison aux murs blancs. La pauvre mamie, elle, décida d'abréger sa sortie, et s'en retourna chez elle, maudissant intérieurement sa trop bavarde créature.

***

Le lendemain matin, Naruto sirotait un café tiédit en jetant un regard absent à la rubrique « sports » de son journal. Hinata, partie récupérer le courrier, entra les mains chargées de lettres, de publicités et de factures. Il lui sourit en l'aidant à se débarrasser de son chargement épistolaire. Il ne ressentait presque plus de culpabilité, seulement quatre jours après s'être donné à Sasuke. L'écrivain n'avait pas tenté de le contacter et lui avait pris soin de ne pas le croiser. Pourtant, lorsque la jeune femme lui tendit une enveloppe sans timbre ni adresse, il sut immédiatement qu'elle provenait du brun.

Il alla l'ouvrir à l'écart, prétendant se concentrer sur la cuisson de ses œufs. L'enveloppe était parfaitement blanche, il n'y avait que son nom écrit en grandes lettres noires et élégantes sur le devant. Un éclat d'huile se projeta sur le rabat. Il finit par ouvrir l'enveloppe et par en sortir un rectangle de papier cartonné, au dos duquel était inscrit une adresse inconnue. Il le maintint fébrilement entre ses doigts.

Durant sa lecture, Naruto oublia la cuisine, les œufs, la chaleur, le bruit de la vie autour, et Hinata.

_« Si tu veux toujours en parler, rendez-vous demain soir à cette adresse. 20H00. Ne sois pas en retard. »_


	11. Cercle silencieux

CHAPITRE 11 :

CERCLE SILENCIEUX

L'adresse sur le dos de l'enveloppe indiquait une rue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Aussi dut-il s'orienter sur un plan plusieurs heures avant que ne n'arrive le moment fatidique. C'était une petite rue presque banale, enserrée entre une double rangée de hauts immeubles percés de fenêtres, dont certaines s'allumaient déjà. Au niveau du trottoir, on voyait défiler les devantures des magasins, des bars et des restaurants bruyants. A cette heure d'affluence, les badauds envahissaient déjà nettement les allées et s'arrêtaient fréquemment devant les divers établissements de restauration, en quête de celui où ils passeraient leur soirée. La plupart était des employés de bureau, en costume cravate et serviette à la main, et qui avaient l'air particulièrement absents, comme anesthésiés par une trop longue journée.

En déambulant le long de l'allée piétonne, il croisa son reflet dans la vitre rutilante d'une quelconque boutique de chaussures. S'élevant au-dessus des escarpins et autres mocassins, son double semblait un peu sombre et lisse, comme poli par l'ennui. Et s'il n'avait pas de cravate mais seulement une veste sur sa chemise au blanc passé et s'il portait une sacoche en bandoulière en guise de serviette, il était frappé de constater qu'il était bel et bien le sosie de tous les autres, tous ces fantômes dont la morne existence avait englouti l'identité. Pourquoi leur ressemblait-il tant ? Il voulait être quelqu'un d'autre, un individu qu'il connaissait, mais qui n'existait pas encore, un homme qu'il avait nourri en secret, enfoui aux confins de ce lui-même qu'abêtissait un emploi rébarbatif et une vie trop tranquille pour être épanouissante. Il aurait pu chercher à s'enrichir au contact d'Hinata, il aurait dû davantage plonger dans son univers, partager ses lectures et son intelligence. Mais il n'en avait rien fait. En jetant un dernier regard dans l'ignoble miroir, il eut la soudaine envie de le briser. Il ignorait pourquoi il avait préféré demeurer dans cette léthargie qui lui épargnait d'exister, il ignorait quelle peur démente avait eu raison de ses aspirations secrètes à une vie trépidante et hors normes.

Sasuke n'était pas l'homme qu'il aurait voulu devenir ; ce seul transfert aurait été une explication trop simple, trop facile, pour justifier son tourment intérieur, et plus encore leur acte innommable. Certes, le monde de l'écrivain, que ce soit son intériorité ô combien foisonnante ou les gens, les lieux, les esprits qu'il fréquentait, était on ne peut plus fascinant, et aurait attirer tout naturellement le premier venu comme l'orchidée attire à elle les abeilles. Mais contrairement à cette fleur malicieuse, tout en Sasuke était vrai, rien n'était feint et il était un de ces rares individus que l'on pouvait qualifier d'intellectuel et qui l'était pour lui-même, loin de toute considération sociale. D'ailleurs, jamais un être aussi exaltant n'aurait dû être doté d'une si incroyable beauté.

Un frisson remonta le long de son épine dorsale alors que sa mémoire recréait mécaniquement les images de la nuque interminablement cambrée, des longues mains expertes et des jambes fines et soyeuses, ni féminines ni masculines, mais absolument parfaites. Et les lèvres ! Aucune femme n'en avait de telles, elles étaient si imperceptiblement rosées, si souples et tendrement ourlées, et toute leur chaleur se communiquait sensuellement à la chair qu'elles côtoyaient. Certes, elles semblaient au premier abord plus faites pour les beaux verbes que pour les baisers, et elles en disaient, des paroles, mais jamais point de trop, comme par soucis d'économie ou d'autre chose. Tout ce qu'elles disaient sonnait comme un vent doux et pourtant brûlant. Alors, on croyait que c'était là leur art, leur secret ultime, ces mots qu'elles engendraient à la perfection. Cependant, lorsqu'on les avait goûté, lorsqu'elles vous avaient enfin embrassé, on avait un aperçu du mystique, de l'éternité...

Il était parvenu, sans s'en rendre compte, au numéro que lui avait indiqué le brun. Traînant derrière lui ses fantasmes comme un lourd poids qui s'éveillait de la mort, il franchit le seuil de ce qui apparaissait être un bar ordinaire. L'intérieur de l'établissement respirait la modestie et le tabac. A un petit comptoir s'entassaient des clients sirotant paisiblement des cocktails et des verres de vins rouges et blancs. Il ne devait pas y avoir plus d'une douzaine de tables, toutes occupées. Enfin, tout au fond de la salle, se trouvait une petite estrade en guise de scène, sur laquelle, on ne sait par quel miracle, tenaient côte à côte un saxophoniste, un trompettiste, un contre-bassiste et un pianiste, recroquevillé derrière son imposant instrument. Un jazz endiablé s'élevait de tout cet l'ensemble et absorbait d'un coup silence et conversations. Naruto haussa un sourcil interrogateur tout en cherchant le brun du regard. Il le trouva enfin, assit à une table, face à un homme à la quarantaine bien avancée. Les deux devaient se pencher par dessus la table pour parvenir à parler, et ils se trouvaient ainsi si proche l'un de l'autre que leurs haleines respectives devaient s'écraser contre leurs joues. Comme s'il eut senti peser sur lui son regard limpide, Sasuke détourna la tête, et découvrit le blond, debout à quelques pas de sa table. Un sourire sarcastique étendait ses lèvres désirables alors qu'il chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille de l'autre l'homme. Ce dernier fit volte face pour observer brièvement Naruto, lui adressa un imperceptible clin d'œil, puis quitta sa chaise, la libérant ainsi pour le nouveau venu.

Malgré l'ambiance et la musique festives, l'écrivain tout comme son nouveau voisin de tablée étaient à présent graves. Ils ne se saluèrent pas, préférant prêter leurs oreilles aux envolées de la trompette et leurs yeux au bois imbibé de vin de la table. N'importe qui, à cet instant, aurait ressenti la gène palpable qui se dégageait de ce duo contradictoire, ce cette statut de marbre merveilleuse et de ce jeune homme solaire, vivant, et pourtant détruit. Ce fut un serveur qui brisa finalement le silence, lorsqu'il parvint à eux, après s'être agilement faufilé entre les autres clients. C'était un jeune blond tout en jambe et en cils aguicheurs, avec un sourire par trop aimable pour être totalement sincère. Son regard langoureux se posa immédiatement sur Sasuke et sa voix fluette de lui demander : « Monsieur Uchiha, qu'aurai-je le plaisir de vous servir ? »

Sans abandonner son sérieux, calme et impassible comme il devait l'être, le brun lui répondit, sans omettre de planter dans les yeux d'une arrogante jeunesse son regard ténébreux : « Un verre de Nuit Saint-George, s'il te plaît ».

Naruto faillit avoir un hoquet de surprise en l'entendant tutoyer le serveur, lui dont il avait toujours crut qu'il avait la familiarité difficile. Son esprit, à la vivacité diminuée par l'angoisse et l'émotion, s'activa finalement, et il déduit que les deux se connaissaient déjà, que Sasuke était à n'en pas douter un habitué. Pour reprendre contenance, il lissa le col de sa chemise. Les yeux noirs s'absorbèrent dans le frottement du tissu et de la nuque.

« Et pour vous, ce sera ? questionna l'éphèbe sans plus d'amabilité.

_ Une bière », articula Naruto non sans hésitation.

Le serveur eut à peine le temps d'esquisser un pas vers le bar que la main blanche de Sasuke lui attrapa l'avant-bras pour le retenir. Comme émoustillé par ce seul contact, les joues de l'autre rougirent un peu.

« Il prendra la même chose que moi » lâcha entre des dents à peine déserrées l'écrivain, dont la voix de baryton oscillait entre l'indifférence et le franc énervement. Le sourire du serveur se fit plus grand, puis il disparut enfin.

En face, du brun, Naruto fulminait intérieurement, mais il fit son possible pour garder son calme, il avait décidé de tout faire pour que cette rencontre se passe bien, afin que plus jamais il n'entende parler de Sasuke. Il lui lança cependant : « Alors, je ne peux même plus boire ce que je veux ?

_ Non », rétorqua simplement l'écrivain, avec le plus grand naturel, comme s'il allait de soit qu'il décide pour le blond. « Et tu verras que tu ne le regretteras pas », ajouta-t-il, énigmatique.

Peu de temps après, on leur apporta deux verres, deux verres ballons aux dimensions particulièrement imposantes, contenant un liquide pourpre et épais, aux reflets oranges, bruns et violets. Il s'en dégageait des senteurs de fraise, de pain grillé et de cassis qui, comme par un quelconque miracle, se mariaient à la perfection. Naruto n'osa tout d'abord pas tremper ses lèvres dans le vin. C'était un alcool qu'il méconnaissait trop pour en apprécier les subtilités, pour en déceler les multiples nuances et caractères. Il trouvait le vin rouge râpeux, amer, et il lui laissait toujours dans la bouche un arrière goût complexe et fort. Puis les doigts graciles de Sasuke enlacèrent son propre verre et ce fut non sans jalousie que le blond vit les lèvres miraculeuses plonger dans le liquide. Elles en ressurgirent un bref instant après, rouges à la commissure, moins pâles et inexpressives qu'à l'ordinaire, comme se délectant encore du souvenir tout proche d'une extase gustative. C'en était insoutenable. Il émanait du brun une forme abusive de confiance en lui-même. Jusque là, il n'avait été qu'un poisson hors de son bocal, mais voilà qu'il était replongé dans son milieu naturel, où chacun de ses gestes était beau, maîtrisé, où tout faisait naturellement sens autour de lui. Le vin se teintait de pourpre pour lui, la musique vibrait pour lui, les odeurs de fumée et d'alcool devaient mourir à sa disparition. Et les regards, ceux des autres, étaient aimantés, ils se détournaient sans cesse de l'orchestre ou de leurs partenaires de soirée pour lui jeter des œillades de plus en plus longues. C'en était...insupportable.

Naruto but une grande gorgée de vin. Lorsque le liquide chuta dans son œsophage, il eut une grimace qui fit sourire le brun. Fronçant le nez, il attendit que le picotement qui s'était emparé de son palais disparaisse. Ce fut alors, seulement, que la puissance délicate de l'alcool s'empara effectivement de sa gorge. Les arômes étaient trop multiples et trop fins pour que lui, au goût si peu formé, puisse les déceler. Assurément, il ne trouvait pas cela meilleur qu'une bière. En vérité, il n'aurait pu comparer les deux boissons. Ce serait comme comparer Sasuke avec n'importe quel homme, n'importe quelle femme. Comme mettre sur le même barreau d'une échelle deux objets dont l'un transcende évidemment l'autre. Alors l'échelle s'écroulerait à coup sûr.

Le blond, plongé dans ses réflexions, sursauta lorsque Sasuke se leva et glissa, pareil à un vent mélancolique, vers la petite scène, pour aller souffler un mot à l'oreille du saxophoniste qui esquissa un sourire entendu. Il revint s'assoir immédiatement après, presque aussi inconscient de la sensualité débordante qu'évoquait sa démarche qu'à l'allée. Ou bien en avait-il conscience et jouait-il seulement à un jeu cruel. Un jeu que Naruto, en tous les cas, ne pouvait comprendre. Les musiciens n'avaient pas encore entamé l'air qu'il leur avait commandé que Susuke se pencha vers les joues empourprées par l'alcool et susurra assez fort pour que l'autre frémisse à chaque vibration de sa belle voix de baryton : « Ils vont jouer Moonlight Serenade. De Glenn Miller. Un de mes airs préférés. Je voudrais que tu l'écoutes. » Et comme si l'orchestre avait patiemment attendu que le jeune homme fasse cette annonce informelle, une note traînante envahit l'espace enfumé du bar. Puis quelques soubresauts de la trompette, légers, d'un romantisme tout droit venu d'une ère oubliée. Le chant d'amour se languissant dans la salle devenue silencieuse d'admiration. Il contait une passion vivante, où se mêlait aux sentiments, avec malice, les octaves du jeu amoureux. Rien qui ne respira évidemment la tragédie. Un amour qui fait sourire, un amour qui se proclame avec humour, une affection joyeuse, un dénouement presque heureux.

Naruto avait fermé les yeux pour mieux entendre, obéissant, une fois encore, à l'écrivain dominateur. S'efforçant de saisir le message subliminal que cachaient les croches et les noires, il commençait à ressentir un perturbant mal de crâne. Sasuke l'avait fait venir pour en parler. Il était venu pour _ça_, pour que sa faute, une fois mise à nue avec son compagnon de péché, ne soit plus qu'un accident, un trébuchement sur une route clairsemée de rocs. Alors pourquoi le brun avait-il choisi ce lieu ? Pourquoi précisément un endroit à ce point bruyant qu'il prescrivait toute conversation intime ? Pourquoi un établissement où la musique régnait en impétueuse maîtresse, indétrônable, vampirisante ? Quelle était donc cette mascarade ? Jouait-il avec lui, en définitif ? Comment avait-il pu être sot au point de croire, d'espérer, que cette conversation tant espérée aurait bien lieu...

Relevant avec brusquerie la tête, il découvrit la chaise qui lui faisait face vide, encore. Hagards, ses yeux cherchèrent la blancheur de la peau au milieu des harmonies de Glenn Miller. La voici, tout contre le costume de serveur du blond individu de tout à l'heure. Ce dernier avait une main sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Il lui murmurait le diable sait quoi à l'oreille. Ses cils ne cessaient de battre sa joue scintillante. Et Sasuke de sourire. Les yeux noirs pétillaient. Ils étaient ceux à qui l'on chantait la sérénade. Ils recevaient et se délectaient de tout ce désir évident. Le rictus du brun devint malicieux, il savait que Naruto le regardait. Il approcha un peu plus son masque de marbre lisse et superbe de l'autre visage. Les lèvres frémirent à peine, si peu qu'on pouvait même se demander si elles articulaient effectivement quelque chose. Puis, sans prévenir, elles partirent à la rencontre de la bouche inconnue du serveur dont les iris jubilaient.

D'un bond, Naruto fut sur ses pieds qui le menèrent vers les deux hommes embrassés. Ne prenant pas le temps de songer au ridicule de sa situation, ni de se questionner quant à savoir s'il agissait en pantin pitoyable, il s'avança jusqu'à Sasuke, lui saisit l'avant-bras, et le traîna non sans violence vers l'extérieur de l'établissement. Le lâchant une fois parvenus un peu à l'écart de la porte d'entrée, il se campa fermement devant lui, les jambes un peu écartées, les bras ballant, le souffle saccadé. Le sourire qui étirait les lèvres pâles n'était plus qu'un souvenir qui n'avait laissé aucune trace sur les joues lisses. Mais les yeux sombres du brun, eux, étaient mélancoliques. La fraîcheur toute relative du soir s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux noirs en s'amusant à déplacer des mèches qui se trouvaient ainsi à balayer nuque et visage dans un désordre d'ordinaire inconcevable pour l'écrivain. Pourtant, il fixait l'autre sans ciller, sans même qu'une once de fierté ne lui arrache un mot d'arrogance. Et tout ce calme était douloureux pour Naruto. Il avait en horreur les silences.

« Je croyais que tu m'avais fait venir ici pour parler ! s'écria-t-il un peu plus fort que de raison, sans le vouloir.

_ C'est vrai, lui répondit un chuchotement bas et grave, un simple suintement de voix dans la nuit tombante.

_ Alors explique moi ce que tu fiche, bon sang ! »

Et sans qu'il ne puisse en deviner la provenance ou la signification, une larme salée jaillit de l'œil de Naruto. Sans qu'il ne l'ait commandé à ses cordes vocales, sa voix se brisa, comme un objet fragile. Ses joues, il les sentait bouillir et il savait que Sasuke les voyait devenir rouges, si rouges. Le sang affluait dans ses tempes et venait les cogner avec fureur. Étouffée par les murs, la musique de Glenn Miller devenait la bande originale d'une romance tragique.

Le pas que le brun fit vers lui était lent, mais décidé. Il se trouvé si proche qu'il put sentir son odeur. Aux fragrances de sueur et de tabac se mêlait un subtile bouquet de tubéreuse et de myrrhe. De sa bouche s'échappèrent des mots comme des harmonies funèbres, vraies, dures, envoûtantes.

« Dis-moi, Naruto. Pourquoi. Dis-moi seulement pourquoi tu t'es levé comme ça. Pourquoi tu m'as sorti de la salle. »

Baissant les yeux, qui cherchaient à fixer n'importe quoi, le blond ne reconnut pas sa propre voix : « Parce qu'il fallait qu'on parle. Je voulais qu'on parle.

_ La vérité. S'il te plaît. Voulais-tu parler, ou bien était-ce le contact de mes lèvres sur les siennes qui t'a rendu si colérique ?

_ Il fallait que nous ayons cette conversation. C'est tout ce que...je voulais » mentit si effrontément Naruto que lui-même se rendit immédiatement compte de la fausseté de ses dires. Relevant la tête, il rencontra le regard du brun. Comme il était tendre ! Plus de malice, plus de mépris ou de supérieure intelligence. Un regard qui tenait de la supplique, voilà ce qu'il était. Alors Naruto ne parvint plus à lui en vouloir de l'avoir manipulé, d'avoir tout fait pour que la discussion n'aie pas lieu, d'avoir joué avec lui pour s'épargner lui-même. Pour leur épargner d'avoir à se mentir. Pour que les gestes trahissent la parole, la parole fausse, la parole raisonnable. Car enfin, ils n'avaient plus rien de raisonnable, depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à s'aimer.

Se serrant un peu plus à lui, le blond, dans l'intimité d'une demi-étreinte, lui murmura sur un ton de confession : « Mais je ne veux pas que tu en embrasses d'autres. Parce que ça me fait trop mal. »

L'écrivain lui attrapa la main et serra très fort ses doigts : « Dis-moi pourquoi. Pourquoi devrais-je arrêter ? Il y a Hinata. Alors, pour moi, il faut que ça en vaille la peine.

_ Parce que...j'ai besoin de toi, maintenant. Alors je resterai avec toi. Je ne nierai plus, je ne mentirai plus. Je saurai tout supporter. Mais je ne veux plus te voir faire ça. »

Les peines et les sentiments enfouis s'échappaient par les regards, par les gestes et les bruits silencieux des âmes. Il n'y eut, en revanche, que peu de larmes. Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent la maison carrée, la maison blanche où l'herbe se mourrait dans un jardin desséché, Hinata n'existait plus. Leur passion, si folle, si puissante, n'était plus une faute. Et le futur était vide de sens.

Naruto, la tête sur le torse de son amant, se laissait bercer par sa respiration. Le silence s'était fait dans la nuit et dans son âme. Mais parfois, lorsque Sasuke soulevait sa mince poitrine, il lui paraissait soulever tout le ciel étoilé...

***

La journée, il parvenait à ne pas penser, à écouter ses patients, à voir leurs névroses, leurs angoisses et parfois leurs larmes. Mais lorsque la nuit étendait sur le ciel son voile, il était incapable de rentrer chez lui. La réalité était dans cette maison, dans les fauteuils et les tableaux de Sai accrochés aux murs immaculés, dans les cigarettes de Sasuke, dans le café chaud du matin, dans la végétation qu'il peinait à maintenir en vie, dans ce lit trop grand pour lui, dans sa solitude qu'il croyait aimer. Oui, il avait cru avoir besoin d'être seul, il avait naïvement pensé que l'affection, l'attachement, tous ces sentiments si nécessaires à l'humanité, il aurait pu s'en passer. Puis il avait appris à aimer Neji...

Neji, être ô combien aimable ! Neji, dont tout l'être suscitait l'affection, qui avait été comme fabriqué, assemblé de telle sorte qu'on ne puisse que l'aimer avec passion. Neji qui, il le voyait à présent, ne l'avait jamais aimé comme il l'aurait souhaité. Il l'avait pensé trop jeune, manquant de cette maturité indispensable à la compréhension des aléas de l'âme. Mais en vérité, c'était son immaturité affective à lui qui avait détruit leur relation. Son pitoyable enfermement dans un couple qui n'avait jamais eu de sens que pour lui.

Alors il s'en retournait chez le peintre, dans l'atelier que seules les toiles habitaient réellement. Ou peut-être pas. Au fil des heures qui s'écoulaient, il avait vu Sai, sa consistance, son errance qui n'était pas celle d'un fantôme ou d'un simple original. Comment avait-il pu passer ainsi à côté de ce qu'était son ami ? Obnubilé qu'il était par sa relation avec Neji et par la dépression de l'écrivain, il en avait négligé la puissante émotion de Sai, sa perception différente et pourtant vraie de toutes choses, jusqu'à son profond attachement pour lui. Tous les matins, quand il vivait avec Sasuke, il venait les trouver dès le réveil. Gaara s'était bêtement figuré qu'il venait voir le brun. Il avait fallu que Sai trouve en lui le courage et les mots pour admettre qu'il se faisait du soucis pour lui. « Parce que tu étais le seul à croire que nous te pensions indestructible ou plus fort que nous », avait-il dit.

C'était un soir comme tant d'autres, englouti par la chaleur étouffante de la ville, bercé d'étoiles. Il s'en retournait vers son refuge _ non pas les murs de l'atelier, mais bien le refuge de chair que constituait le peintre _ ses pensées toutes tournées vers Sasuke alors que le métro avalait les rails.

Qui cherchait-il à épargner en évitant aussi bien son ex amant que son ex colocataire ? Il n'en savait trop rien, mais une boule nerveuse avait pris possession de ses entrailles et le rongeait littéralement lorsqu'il pensait à eux. Son inquiétude concernant la capacité de Neji à se remettre de leur rupture était toute modérée, tandis que, au fur et à mesure que les heures sans nouvelle du brun passaient, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire concernant Sasuke.

Il se souvenait encore de son dos, enlacé par le tissu magnétique de sa robe de chambre en soie noire, ce dos un peu trop fin pour dissimuler complètement l'ordinateur derrière lui. La chevelure sombre et parfaitement coiffée se découpait si nettement sur l'écran lumineux, qu'elle en aurait presque fait oublier le tremblement des épaules. Édifice fragile que cet homme, dont l'écrivain était les fondations. A la mort de l'inspiration, la base cédant, l'homme s'effondrait. Jusqu'où pouvait-il encore chuter ainsi ? Gaara ne le savait que trop bien.

La petite clef argentée que lui avait donné Sai tourna dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit sur une antre étouffante et surchauffée. La journée toute entière, le peintre avait refusé de fermer volets ou rideaux, pour que son travail profite allègrement des rayons brûlants du soleil. C'était ainsi qu'il aimait voir la peinture, la couleur. Les lampes et leur lumière artificielle trompait sa vue et les teintes. Il fallait que son œuvre soit vraie. Alors il supportait la chaleur.

Grandement dénudé face à un carré de toile de lin immense, posée sur un chevalet de bois clair, il maniait avec une dextérité rare un gros pinceau aux poils enduit d'un rouge impénétrable. Il l'étalait sur ce qui semblait être des emplacements aléatoirement choisi de la toile, n'eut été le crayonné préparatoire, qu'on distinguait à peine, et qui témoignait de sa conceptualisation exacte du tableau à venir. Son bras droit se soulevait, se rabaissait, balayait l'air avec vivacité, et tous les muscles tendus reluisaient de sueur. Il n'entendit pas le roux entrer. Ou tout du moins ne se retourna-t-il pas.

En bras de chemise, sa serviette à la main, Gaara n'osa ni quitter le hall d'entrée, ni même esquisser un mouvement de peur de déconcentrer le jeune homme. Il resta ainsi dix, peut-être vingt minutes, sans sentir les secondes défiler, passionné par le buste nu et les bras qui dansaient, par la courbure du pinceau qui ressemblait étonnement à l'angle des omoplates, par le dessin de la toile et celui de la colonne vertébrale, par la chute de reins toute féminine et la sanglante teinte de l'œuvre naissante.

Puis Sai se tourna finalement vers lui...

***

Il dormait plus profondément depuis que Gaara occupait ce matelas sur le sol près de lui. Il n'avait jamais pu constaté de lui-même, avant cette cohabitation impromptue, à quel point la respiration d'un être endormi pouvait être délicieusement apaisante. Tantôt ressemblant au souffle léger d'une brise automnale, tantôt s'accentuant à la manière d'un grognement, celle de Gaara n'était en rien régulière. Et lui que la régularité angoissait tant, il aimait écouter les variations de ce souffle.

Le matin s'était levé très tôt et l'air sifflait entre les lèvres ouvertes du roux. Il ne savait plus s'il était assoupi ou éveillé, il flottait dans un état intermédiaire, entendant sans les écouter les hurlements des moteurs de voitures au dehors. Son corps n'existait plus. Le monde n'était plus rien. Lui-même disparaissait pour que seule cette respiration poursuive son cycle. Était-ce ce que l'on nomme la paix, le repos ?

Il l'aurait sans doute découvert si son téléphone n'avait émis sa sonnerie stridente, qui couvrit d'un coup la respiration de Gaara. Bondissant de sa couchette, le peintre se précipita vers la table où gisait l'engin de torture sonore. Dans son élan, il en oublia la proximité du matelas et du corps du roux, s'y prit le pieds droit, et s'y étala de tout son long. Ce qui eut pour effet évident de réveiller le jeune homme.

Il avait un air adorablement juvénile lorsqu'il quittait le sommeil. Ses yeux turquoises eurent beau s'ouvrir brusquement, il y avait quelque chose de poupin, de vulnérable, dans son visage entre deux mondes. Il se redressa, découvrant le peintre, à son habitude très sobrement couvert de tissu, avachis sur ses jambes. Son sourcil intelligent se haussa, interrogateur :

« Sai ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

L'autre fit tout son possible pour contenir l'afflux sanguin qui s'empara de ses joues. Mais, les sentant devenir brûlante, il sut qu'il virait au cramoisi, et bredouilla confusément : « Mon téléphone. Je ne voulais pas qu'il te réveille. Mais le matelas...était trop près de mon pied. »

Gaara eut un large sourire, si sincère, si vrai, que les joues du malheureux peintre auraient encore rougi si c'eût été physiquement possible.

« On peut dire que c'est une réussite ! De toute façon, je devais bientôt me lever, alors ce n'est pas bien grave. Tu veux bien te relever, maintenant, tu commences à être lourd. »

Sai bondit, puis, une fois debout, ne sut que faire de ses bras et de ses jambes tandis que le roux, lentement, se levait à son tour. Aussi bénit-il presque la sonnerie de son téléphone de retentir à nouveau. Aller jusqu'à la table et s'en saisir occupa ses quatre membres quelques secondes, puis il put se focaliser sur son interlocuteur.

« Sai ? C'est Sasuke. Je suis en bas de ton immeuble, je monte.

_ Sasuke ? » fut tout ce que Sai eut le temps de répondre avant que le brun ne raccroche. Un éclair de panique passa dans les yeux de Gaara, qu'il ne manqua pas de noter. Curieusement autoritaire, il ordonna à ce dernier d'aller préparer un café, pendant qu'il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire qu'errer entre les toiles, comme un animal en cage, paniqué. Et dans sa tête, un seul et unique nom tournait comme sur un disque rayé.

Sasuke donna deux coups secs à la porte, alors même que Gaara apportait un plateau chargé de trois tasses. Il faisait manifestement de son mieux pour que son angoisse ne transparaisse sur son visage. En vain. Lorsque Sai fit apparaître Sasuke derrière la porte, le roux avait un air franchement terrifié. Quant à l'écrivain, il eut à peine l'air surpris et avança directement vers lui, ignorant, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, le peintre qui demeurait interdit. Il prit une tasse de café sur le plateau que Gaara portait toujours de ses mains tremblantes et avala une gorgée du breuvage sans quitter son ami de ses yeux noirs et pénétrants. Et, sans qu'il eut besoin de parler, Gaara sut immédiatement que quelque chose s'était bouleversé en lui. Il se figea, les mouvements de son cœur ralentirent. Il lui fallut attendre que Sai prenne sa propre tasse fumante, qu'il commença à siroter tout près de lui, pour trouver le courage de lancer au nouvel arrivant : « Sasuke...qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Le visage sculptural du brun se métamorphosa alors. Sa pâleur devint lumineuse, tranchante sur les ombres de son nez, de ses cils et de ses pommettes que découpait la lumière jaune du soleil matinal. Un clair-obscur tout caravagesque s'empara des pigments de sa chair et tous les contours incertains se tracèrent parfaitement. Il n'était plus un marbre lisse et blanc. Il était beaucoup plus réel. Une euphorie malsaine et palpable s'évaporait dans l'air l'envorinnant. Mais les bruns, les gris et les noirs formant ses ombres ternissaient ce tableau d'un faux bonheur, dont la malsanité était manifeste. Ses pupilles, hagardes, dont Gaara avait cru tout d'abord qu'elles le fixaient, se noyaient dans l'air.

Sai, lui, fut plus prompt à comprendre.

« Tu as réussi à écrire, affirma-t-il avec une certitude qui rendit le psychiatre définitivement mutique.

_ Oui... » La réponse de Sasuke se suspendit dans le néant, aux gouttes de sueur chaudes et salées, à la peinture sur les toiles de Sai, aux ombres de son propre visage, qui devint étonnement humain lorsque son aveu s'échappa finalement de sa bouche soudain si rose, si réelle.

« J'ai fait l'amour avec Naruto Uzumaki. »

***

Voilà enfin le onzième chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous aura plu.

Je pars en vacances le 12 juillet et ne reviens que le 27 pour repartir cinq jours après, à peine. Vous comprendrez donc que le prochain chapitre sera encore plus long à venir ! J'en suis sincèrement désolée !

Gageons qu'il méritera qu'on l'attende !

A bientôt !

Had.


	12. Cercle immuable

CHAPITRE 12 :

CERCLE IMMUABLE

_Les baisers s'attardaient aléatoirement sur le tissu recouvrant sa chair. La nuit au dehors s'apesantissait et les grillons eux-mêmes étaient endormis. Sous le coton de sa chemise, il sentait trop mal les lèvres. Il aurait voulu se redresser, se précipiter sur elles, mais il demeurait allongé, étourdis, de peur de briser ce délicieux rituel. La voix grave susurrait des phrases entre les baisers. Il avait l'impression qu'elles n'avaient pas le temps de traverser l'air tiède et moite, qu'elles parvenaient directement à lui, rien que pour lui._

_« Dis moi. Dis moi ce que tu sens..._

__ Je...je ne sais pas comment dire. Que devrais-je sentir ? » bégaya-t-il, partager entre la vivacité des sensations que lui procuraient ce langoureux contact de chair et la honte de ne savoir les exprimer. _

_Juste sous son oreille, la bouche vint lui arracher un léger cri qu'étouffait presque un long soupir de plaisir. C'était à l'autre de mener la danse des mots. Comme lui seul pouvait le faire._

_« De l'excitation... »_

_La main blanche suivit la ligne des boutons de la chemise rendue humide par trop de sueur. Elle descendit ainsi le buste sur toute sa longueur, dans un frôlement assez appuyé pour que, sous le tissu, il puisse distinguer chaque doigt._

_« De la chaleur... »_

_Oui, il avait chaud. Tellement chaud que son immobilité était insupportable. Tellement chaud que le souffle de l'autre, dans sa fraîcheur pourtant relative, était une véritable bénédiction. Tellement chaud que par tous les pores de sa peau, ce n'était plus de la sueur, mais un alcool brûlant qui perlait._

_« L'irrépressible besoin de retirer tes vêtements, simplement pour pourvoir goûter, avec ta propre chair, la température de ma sueur... »_

_Oh ! Comme il était douloureux, ce coton, trop épais, trop rugueux. Ce suffocant barrage entre leurs deux corps. Qu'on lui donna un couteau, et il l'aurait lacéré avec une rage qu'il ne se connaissait pas et qu'il se surprenait pourtant à imaginer. Parce que seul le velouté de sa peau, de ce marbre étrangement soyeux, se devait d'être réel._

_« La sensation que mes lèvres sont le plus agréable des engins de torture qui t'ait jamais mis au supplice... »_

_Et quel supplice ! Une brûlure, une lame à ce point glaciale qu'elle en devenait ardente, une dent souple qui lacérait sa chair, l'abandonnant à vif, et pourtant désireuse d'être encore et encore abîmée. Une machine de torture, oui, qui ne savait être partout sur son corps en même temps, qui excitait un point de son anatomie et abandonnait tous les autres à leur cruelle impatience._

_« Et l'impression que si je ne te faisais pas l'amour maintenant, tu pourrais attendre l'éternité... »_

_Le souffle était tout contre sa joue, à présent, et les mots caressaient la chair un peu rebondis, l'engloutissaient. Ses mots étaient la perfection._

_Un « oui » siffla dans sa longue expiration. Il se sentait mis à nu._

_« Mais moi, je suis incapable d'attendre l'éternité... »_

***

Gaara ne réagit pas. Il resta debout, plateau en mains, à fixer le brun avec un regard qui avait dépassé la simple expression de l'étonnement. Dans son esprit, nombre de questions se bousculaient. Mais il n'osait les poser, de peur d'être de nouveau ce personnage intrusif, analysant à l'excès ses propres amis. Où était la frontière entre l'irrespect de la pudeur et l'indifférence ? En la cherchant, il ne pouvait que se taire. Et ainsi, sans le vouloir, se reposer encore sur Sai. Sai qui, finalement, dévoilait une force unique, différente, désintéressée. Il la manifestait à sa manière. A présent, le roux la percevait. Elle s'élançait en ondes puissantes tout autour de lui. Et le rendait fascinant. Tellement plus fascinant que cette enveloppe extérieure, mécanique, absente, qu'il n'avait jamais su comprendre !

Le peintre posa donc sa tasse et fit quelques pas vers Sasuke. Ce dernier, imperturbable, laissait l'amer liquide brun glisser sur son palais. Mais ses papilles n'avaient que faire de cette saveur-ci ; elles préféraient se souvenir de celle de la peau solaire et un peu salée du blond. Il savait à présent qu'il pouvait véritablement goûter un homme avec ses cinq sens. Naruto excitait aussi bien sa vue, son toucher, son odorat, son ouïe que son goût, il parvenait à exister à travers chacun d'eux, à le rendre lui-même vivant en exprimant son essence par eux. Il avait cédé presque trop facilement, cependant, et, s'il eut cherché à remporter une simple victoire, un trophée quelconque, Sasuke aurait certainement ressenti un fort sentiment de frustration. Mais il le savait, le blond n'avait rien d'une conquête ordinaire. Il ignorait encore, en revanche, s'il l'avait voulu uniquement parce que son inspiration le réclamait avec tant de violence, ou parce que son corps tout entier, du plus profond de ses entrailles, semblait s'enflammer à sa seule présence.

Le sourire de Sai étirait machinalement sa bouche terne. Les pommettes ainsi formées étaient deux reliefs trop tendres. Son visage était un grand tout sonnant faux. Il lui fallait composer un masque de circonstance. Oublier un certain trouble, un certain regard turquoise, bien qu'il n'en eut aucune envie. Il s'imposait à lui-même de servir l'égoïsme de l'écrivain. Non pas pour lui donner raison, mais simplement parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire. Qu'y avait-il eu jamais à faire, en vérité ? Peu importait à quel point Gaara, Neji ou même Sai avaient pu avoir conscience de ce qui dévorait l'inconscient du brun. Que peut-on faire face à la détresse d'autrui ? Comment venir en aide à celui qui ignore pourquoi il souffre, qui ne réalise pas qu'il se détruit ? Qui cherche obstinément une solution à sa souffrance dans une direction qu'il ne devrait pas emprunter, car elle le mènerait droit à un désastre plus grand encore ? Et pire encore, comment rationaliser, rendre accessible à leurs raisons, ce qui les transcendait, ou plutôt les touchait trop intimement ? Oui, comment arrêter l'effondrement d'un objet immuable voué à l'autodestruction...

« Naruto Uzumaki. Tu veux dire le fiance de la cousine de Neji, Hinata ? questionna finalement Sai lorsqu'il parvint à canaliser un instant le noir regard.

_ Lui-même » maugréa froidement Sasuke, sans aucun effort d'articulation.

Gaara sembla redescendre sur terre, comme s'il l'avait quitté pour se réfugier sur un nuage, loin, très loin, de ce qui allait à coup sûr le blesser. Car il devait bien revenir à la réalité, aussi cruelle fusse-t-elle. Toute fuite s'achève par un retour. Tout voyage est une boucle spatiale et temporelle. Il regarda Sai et l'atelier. Ce cocon qu'il devait quitter, maintenant. Sans un mot, il prit la direction de la cuisine, abandonnant son seul dos aux caresses d'yeux attristés. Lui non plus, il ne saurait vivre trop longtemps loin de Sasuke. Comme tout un chacun, il était irrémédiablement attiré vers lui. Il ne comprenait que trop bien ce malheureux Naruto Uzumaki. Il aurait pu être lui. Ils auraient tous pu être lui. Et aucun ne se dévouait corps et âme au brun par simple amitié ou compassion. Il servait un besoin malsain, qu'ils avaient tous, qu'il vivait à travers lui. Sa rupture d'avec Neji avait créé en lui un petit bouleversement, l'avait guidé vers la tendresse du peintre. Mais il avait toujours su qu'il s'en retournerait vers Sasuke.

Resté seul avec le brun, Sai alla se laisser choir dans le canapé. L'intelligence de ses pupilles s'abattait, morne, sur la ville naissant à travers les fenêtres. L'autre le dominait de toute sa hauteur, l'écrasait. Debout, il errait à travers les toiles aux formes et aux tailles variées, disposées sans logique aucune contre les murs vierges de l'atelier. Le sol constellé de tâches de peinture et d'encre grinçait légèrement sous ses chaussures de cuir sombre. Sur le front de Sai poignaient des rides que provoquait un plissement nerveux de sourcils. Au-delà du crissement des chaussures, il distinguait faiblement la respiration de Sasuke. Le souffle était fiévreux, inquiet. Il se serait attendu à ce que l'écrivain soit effectivement calme, comme presque satisfait de son acte. Mais ce souffle, lui, transmettait des doutes, une certaine souffrance, la réalité d'un fort sentiment de culpabilité. Alors Sai sut qu'il n'avait pas à évoquer Hinata, que le rôle du moralisateur n'était pas le sien. Lui, il devait être le gardien inflexible de cet esprit vacillant. Il devait se dévouer corps et âme pour qu'il ne sombre pas davantage dans la folie. Malgré son inéluctable impuissance.

« Et donc, depuis, tu écris, n'est-ce pas ? » questionna-t-il rhétoriquement.

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Il s'assit à côté de lui, croisant ses jambes de cristal. Sur une table de chevet encombré, il ménagea une place à sa tasse de café tiédit, libérant ainsi ses mains qui partirent en quête de son paquet de cigarettes. La flamme jaillit d'un petit briquet d'argent, soutenu par ses mains délicates, et alla danser un instant dans ses iris et sur sa peau. Mais la vague de lumière vive qui s'étendit ainsi sur son visage ne lui donnait l'air ni diabolique, ni heureux. Seulement un air fou, malade, qui s'accrochait désespérément à une miette d'espoir. Un air qui tentait d'oublier les ombres projetées par la flamme. Qui tentait de s'oublier lui-même.

« Dix pages. En une demi-nuit. Dix pages... » marmonna l'écrivain dans un crachat de fumée opaque.

Sai aurait voulu lui dire qu'il se trompait d'obsession. Il aurait voulu se porter juge, lui imposer une sentence. Celle de voir vrai, de voir qu'il cherchait autre chose que la seule inspiration dans cette relation avec le fiancé d'Hinata. Il redoutait qu'il le brise, ce jeune homme qui s'était sans doute préparé à un autre avenir, qui avait croisé par hasard la route d'un être transcendantal, irrésistible.

Au lieu de cela, il lissa de sa main agile le pantalon du brun. Une caresse sur une cuisse qui s'émiettait. Pour qu'il se souvienne qu'il était vivant même quand il n'écrivait pas. Mais Sasuke ne réagit pas. Ses lèvres remuaient un peu, comme si elles continuaient de répéter les lignes écrites. _Ces lignes qui te rendent fou..._

« Et Neji ? Tu comptes lui en parler ? » finit par questionner Sai lorsque l'image à la fois resplendissante de renouveau et presque plus misérable qu'à l'accoutumée du brun lui devint insupportable.

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux. Évidemment, il n'avait à aucun instant songé au danseur. Il lui avait paru plus primordiale d'avertir Sai et Gaara que de se confesser auprès du plus directement concerné de ses amis. Fallait-il nier l'existence de Neji pour pouvoir oublier celle d'Hinata ?

« Il n'a pas besoin de savoir... »

***

Il y avait un restaurant, un peu à l'écart du centre-ville, en bordure d'un parce verdoyant, où Neji Hyuuga était connu comme le loup blanc. C'était un établissement propre, intimiste sans excès, où l'on servait avec juste ce qu'il faut de modestie une nourriture délicieuse. Un endroit au premier abord simple, qui s'avérait être un joyau précieux. Une coquille d'huître, extérieurement banale, grisâtre et cabossée, qui enfermait une perle chatoyante. Le restaurant où Neji invitait systématiquement ses conquêtes ou les hommes qu'il cherchait à séduire.

Mais ce ne fut pas ce lieu qu'il choisit lorsqu'il dîna pour la seconde fois avec l'avocat de sa compagnie de danse. Il sélectionna un quartier animé de la ville et se mit en quête de la pizzeria la plus banale et anodine qui y soit. Et sur laquelle il prétendit, bien entendu, être tombé par le plus grand et heureux des hasards. Que l'intelligent Monsieur Nara soit amené à se questionner quant à la véracité de ces derniers propos, Neji y comptait bien. Et à en juger par la minutie avec laquelle l'avocat observa la salle de restaurant, il fut à coup sûr contenté.

Leur relation, bien qu'elle restât désespérément amicale, évoluait peu à peu vers plus de complicité et d'intimité, chacun appréciant la vivacité d'esprit de l'autre. Le danseur était à présent certain que sa nouvelle convoitise comprenait parfaitement qu'il tentait de le séduire. Et, même s'il ne répondait pas dans un sens encourageant à ses assauts, tout modérés qu'ils étaient, il montrait un certain attachement à leur amitié naissante et ne paraissait pas vouloir y mettre un terme malgré l'absence de désintéressement flagrant de Neji.

Comme il est de coutume lorsque l'on partage un deuxième ou troisième repas en tête à tête avec une connaissance se muant en ami, ils en vinrent tout naturellement à évoquer leur passé affectif. Tout en s'acharnant à coups de couteau sur la pâte trop cuite de sa pizza, Shikamaru conta ainsi sa relation avec la sulfureuse Temari, de leur rencontre à leur tiède et si étrangement peu douloureuse séparation.

« Vous avez de la chance, soupira Neji.

_ De la chance ? Je ne crois pas, non.

_ Bien sûr que si ! Vous avez mis un terme à votre relation d'un commun accord, l'un et l'autre, sans que vous-même ou cette jeune femme n'ait l'impression d'être le bourreau, celui qui fait souffrir.

_Est-ce la sagesse ou votre expérience personnelle qui parle ? demanda ironiquement l'avocat avant d'avaler une longue gorgée de vin.

_ Je sors moi-même d'une relation relativement semblable, en ce qu'elle a tout d'abord été amicale. Mais, à la fin, j'étais le seul à ne plus être amoureux. Croyez-moi ou pas, il est très difficile d'endosser le rôle du méchant.

_ Et vous avez perdu son amitié ?

_ Je n'en sais rien, je suis sans nouvelle. Il faut avouer que j'ai peu cherché à en prendre, il faut laisser le temps faire son œuvre : il guérit bien des blessures !

_ J'espère que...qu'elle s'en remettra rapidement, dit à demi-voix et avec force hésitation Shikamaru.

_ Elle ? Allons, pas de ça entre nous. Vous savez pertinemment qu'il s'agit d'un homme. Vous êtes bien trop clairvoyant pour être berné, et je n'ai même jamais cherché à le faire ! »

Le visage long et ovale de l'avocat s'empourpra légèrement. Oui, il avait toujours su que Neji préférait les hommes. Pourtant, alors qu'il l'avait imaginé de prime abord très féminin, le danseur avait une assurance, un verbe, une attitude respirant la virilité. N'eut-il eu cette longue chevelure et cette grâce dansante de femme, il aurait certainement longuement douté avant de parier sur son homosexualité. Sans omettre ces œillades lourdes de sous-entendus qu'il avait parfois surprises...

« Oui, c'est vrai. Pardonnez-moi, s'excusa-t-il enfin.

_ Je vous en prie. Ce n'est jamais un sujet facile à aborder. Et vous l'avez fait avec une délicatesse qui est toute à votre honneur. » Neji lissa, sous un coup d'œil fasciné de son convive, une mèche fluide et miroitante comme de la soie. « Donc, vous avez repris contact avec elle. Et ensuite ? »

La conversation s'acheva tard dans la nuit. Lorsque leurs silhouettes ne furent plus que des ombres, grandes et pâles, Shikamaru songea en la contemplant que celle de Neji, dans l'obscurité, ressemblait bien à celle d'une femme...

***

Il s'étonnait du fonctionnement de son propre psychisme _ mystère parmi les mystères. En effet, il avait opposé, ce soir-là, fort peu de résistance à Sasuke. Conscient du jeu qui se mettait en place devant lui, il s'y était malgré tout précipité. Puis ils s'étaient enlacés, embrassés, découverts à nouveau, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais connus. Il avait souffert, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, lorsque le brun lui avait fait l'amour. Et cette douleur réveillait en lui ses inspirations de résistance, mêlées à ce sentiment de culpabilité, décuplé par la seule existence d'Hinata.

Le lendemain, il prenait la décision de tout arrêté, de mettre un terme à cette folie, de se ranger enfin comme il avait toujours été prévu, d'épouser Hinata et d'avoir avec elle plusieurs enfants. Voilà le seul destin immuable qu'il concevait.

Puis il flanchait à nouveau, le soir venu, lorsqu'il se plongeait bien malgré lui dans le roman de Sasuke. Il cédait à son irrépressible besoin de voir le brun, parcourait le trop bref morceau de trottoir qui séparait leurs deux maisons et était accueilli par deux bras de moins en moins frêles. Il s'interdisait alors de songer à la jeune femme restée seule chez eux.

Quand le soleil se levait, le jour suivant, il se prenait à rêver une vie à deux avec cet homme, cet homme vers qui il tendait plus irrésistiblement encore que vers sa mort. Il fantasmait un moyen de fuir, d'abandonner sa fiancée, de quitter cette ville et cette vie trop lisse. Mais elle arrivait en souriant, et l'embrassait avant de partir travailler. Alors ses fantasmes l'abandonnait et il restait seul avec sa culpabilité.

Les jours défilèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs semaines, jusqu'à ce que l'été approche de sa fin. Naruto partageait chaque journée, chaque heure, avec sa culpabilité. Parfois, la nuit, quand Hinata sommeillait dans le lit chaud près de lui, il se levait puis se recouchait plusieurs fois avant de quitter définitivement la chambre pour rejoindre Sasuke. D'autres fois, c'était ce dernier qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter.

Il continuait d'aimer sa fiancée à un rythme écœurant de régularité ; une fois par semaine. Comme un métronome, comme une croix marquée dans le calendrier. Tandis que l'écrivain, lui, se montrait imprévisible, tantôt brusque, presque violent, tantôt d'une tendresse rare et triste. Il aimait lorsque, après la passion, il l'entendait pianoter, s'activant dans une fureur joyeuse sur les touches de son clavier. Il aimait voir les lignes se former sur l'écran, embué par les volutes de fumée de trop nombreuses cigarettes. Il aimait redécouvrir chaque nuit la minceur du dos enveloppé de tissu noir.

Oui, les jours défilaient, devenaient des semaines et bientôt un mois. Et Naruto était heureux.

Alors que débutait le mois de septembre, qui annonçait la fin des suffocantes et lourdes chaleurs d'août, Naruto se ménageait une journée sans Hinata, au moyen d'un prétexte fallacieux, qu'il élabora en se sentant moins coupable qu'excité. Tout humain qu'il était, il n'avait jamais senti à quel point il pouvait être bon de mentir, de tromper, de souffrir. De se sentir vivant. Faussement vivant, en vérité, puisqu'il se détruisait littéralement de l'intérieur. Mais qui aurait pu l'en empêcher ? La bien trop naïve et aveugle fiancée ? L'amant narcissique à l'esprit chavirant ? Sa propre raison, grise des joies d'une passion insoupçonnée ?

Naruto était tel un enfant seul face à un jouet dangereux mais tentateur. Aucune autorité sage et raisonnable n'était là pour le remettre dans le droit chemin. Si tant était qu'un quelconque droit chemin ait jamais existé. Il était impossible pour lui, impossible pour quiconque, de jauger l'immoralité de ses actes. Peut-être justement s'était-il tellement attaché à une forme de morale que lui avait imposée la société, une morale trop stricte, dictant ses moindres faits et gestes, dominatrice, jusqu'à le pousser à envisager de fonder une famille trop tôt, trop vite, vampirisante, jusqu'à scinder ses pensées entre celles qui sont bonnes et celles qui sont mauvaises, peut-être était-ce précisément cette morale excessive qui le conduisait à enfreindre des règles subjectives.

N'était-il pas alors presque jouissif de délaisser sa compagne pour retrouver son amant ?

***

Voici un court chapitre de transition, que j'ai tenu à écrire avant de partir pour vous remercier de continuer à me lire et à me commenter avec une telle fidélité et une telle gentillesse.

Il a été rédigé à la hâte, je l'admets, parce que le temps me manquait. Je le reprendrai certainement. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre pour vous témoigner ma gratitude.

Il ne se passe ici rien de _a priori _très important...pourtant je crois que vous y décélérez les prémices des complications à venir !

J'espère que ce passage ne vous aura pas déçu, malgré tout...

Je vous souhaite d'excellentes vacances !

A bientôt,

Had.


	13. Cercle suspicieux

Cercle suspicieux

Alors que mourrait l'été, il était venu le chercher directement chez lui. Il avait sonné à la porte et Gaara avait ouvert. Il avait eu un hoquet de surprise, mais le roux était resté impassible, derrière ses lunettes qui lui donnaient un air si sévère. Ils s'étaient salués et avaient bu un café en attendant l'écrivain. Sans tergiversation aucune, Gaara avait immédiatement mis le blond en garde : oui, il savait. Mais il n'avait aucun reproche à lui faire, ce n'était pas à lui de lui dire si ses actes étaient répréhensibles ou non. Il avait avalé une gorgée de café avant d'ajouter : « Sasuke est sans doute plus fragile que tu ne le crois. Je ne doute pas de tes intentions mais de ta capacité à juger de sa névrose. »

Et alors que montait en Naruto une colère injustifiée à l'égard du psychiatre - dont la remarque était d'une justesse saisissante, froide et tranchante - le brun avait surgit. Comme échappé d'un rêve, son corps avait envahit le salon. Il portait une chemise d'un rouge profond qui s'harmonisait plus encore que ses vêtements habituellement noirs à la pâleur féerique de sa peau. Elle était un peu grande pour sa carrure et le tissu semblait vouloir enlacer ses épaules sans toutefois y parvenir. Alors tout ce tissu qui oscillait autour de son buste renforçait l'impression qu'il n'entrait pas dans la pièce en marchant, mais en flottant.

Naruto lui adressait un sourire aimant, fasciné. Le bleu des yeux disparaissait derrière l'admiration béate. Il l'aimait sans doute trop. Et lui était excessivement attaché à cet amour. Comme à toutes ces choses dont il savait qu'elles pourraient peut-être le sauver. Il ne voulait pas sombrer, pas encore. Il voulait, pour la première fois, goûter l'existence comme le blond la goûtait. Il aurait voulu s'interdire de l'entraîner avec lui ; mais à quoi bon ? La fatalité s'abattrait sur eux aussi sûrement que sur chaque homme. Pour l'instant, la vie avait quelque chose de doux. Le mensonge, la passion, la constance de leur relation, même si elle était basée sur la tromperie, donnait au quotidien un certain équilibre. Sasuke se sentait un peu plus vivant.

Il l'avait emmené en ville, sans lui révéler la destination finale d'un longue errance. Comme souvent, lorsqu'ils marchaient ensemble, le brun était devant et Naruto le suivait, en silence, en contemplant son dos qui s'éloignait à chaque pas un peu plus de lui. Il réduisait alors la distance séparant leurs deux corps. Mais d'un pas, Sasuke était à nouveau hors de portée. Ce qu'il prenait pour un jeu, une course poursuite vaine, il ne se rendait pas compte de la lourdeur de son sens. Ni lui, ni l'écrivain, d'ailleurs, ne s'étaient seulement demandé s'il fallait qu'ils se rattrapent, s'il fallait que l'un presse le pas ou que l'autre ralentisse l'allure. Naruto ne se posait sans doute pas assez de question ; Sasuke ne se posait pas celles qu'il fallait.

A eux deux, ils étaient un numéro de funambule. Qui était le fil, qui était le marcheur, rien n'était plus incertain. En revanche, il était évident qu'il manquait un élément de poids à leur petit cirque improvisé : un filet sous la corde, pour que la chute ne soit pas fatale. Les chutes doivent être fatales, après tout.

Ils marchèrent un peu plus d'une heure, avant de parvenir au grand aquarium de la ville. C'était un bâtiment à l'architecture résolument contemporaine, très apaisante. Sasuke paya leurs tickets à une jeune femme qui rougit fortement face à lui. Le blond se demanda, en la voyant ainsi, à quel point il pouvait être pénible pour son amant de séduire si naturellement, si involontairement, où qu'il soit et quoi qu'il fasse. N'était-il jamais las de sa trop grande beauté ? Elle l'avait rendu capricieux, narcissique, imbus de sa personne, mais surtout indubitablement malheureux. Lui-même avait longtemps pensé que cet homme au physique si idéal ne pouvait ressentir le moindre manque affectif. Il pensait que les belles gens souffrent plus fréquemment de l'intellect que de l'affect. Oh ! Bien sûr, il ne formulait pas ainsi ses réflexions. Mais il les mettait plus sûrement en mots depuis qu'il avait été si directement confronté à la détresse affective de Sasuke.

Les cubes d'eau étaient immenses. Ils couvraient presque entièrement les hauts murs de la structure. Ils étaient joliment éclairés et étaient la seule source de lumière des grandes salles tranquilles. Le lieu était presque désert en ce début d'automne. Ils pouvaient déambuler calmement, en silence. Ils flottaient ensemble, hors du temps et de l'espace. Les bassins grouillaient de toutes sortes d'espèces de poissons magnifiques. Ils avaient tant de couleurs et de formes que cet ensemble formait un grand feu d'artifice aquatique. Il y avait aussi des méduses, des murènes et même des petites requins. Et, volant loin au-dessus de cette foule, une raie aux ailes immenses, pâle et gracieuse, aérienne. Naruto la regarda longuement et il fut pris de l'étrange désir de serrer le brun contre son corps.

Mais Sasuke était absorbé dans une contemplation mystérieuse. Il ne voyait pas les poissons virevoltant dans leurs aquariums géants. Il regardait bien au-delà. Là où Naruto savait qu'il ne pouvait pas regarder. Une forme de tristesse brute, qu'il ne connaissait pas, l'assaillit alors et il glissa vers son amant pour lui prendre doucement la main. L'écrivain tourna ses yeux profonds vers lui et murmura, un demi-sourire qui manquait de joie aux lèvres : « Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Rien, répondit le blond en déposant sa tête dans le creux du cou pâle et doux. Je me demandais à quoi tu voulais bien penser. C'est tout. Je me le demande souvent, tu sais. »

Le regard de Sasuke plongea vers le sol. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il demeura ainsi, tête baissée, et Naruto pouvait entendre sa respiration bercer d'un rythme lent le silence de l'aquarium. Il choisissait ostensiblement ses mots avec un soin tout particulier. Peut-être les choisissait-il trop soigneusement.

« Je pensais à ce que tu m'as dit cet été. Tu te souviens ? Qu'il te plaisait de les regarder, parce qu'ils étaient beaux et que ça te suffisait. Parce que leur beauté ravissait tes sens, te rendait joyeux tout naturellement. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que j'en étais un, de poisson. Moi aussi, ça me suffisait comme rôle. Je n'avais pas particulièrement prétention à te séduire intellectuellement ou quoi que ce soit. Mais dernièrement, j'ai l'étrange sensation que ce n'est pas moi que j'ai reconnu dans les poissons. J'ignore seulement qui cela peut bien être. Quelqu'un qui me ressemble, qui me complète... »

Le blond l'interrompit soudain, d'un ton presque brusque : « Tu es tellement plus que ça pour moi que je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu t'imaginer un tel rôle ! Le simple fait de t'avoir entendu tenir un des plus longs et intimes discours que tu m'aies jamais tenu me bouleverse tellement...Comment peux-tu te rabaisser ainsi ?

_ Je ne me rabaisse pas, tu le sais pourtant, dit calmement le brun. Je tente de me situer par rapport à toi, d'appréhender les nouvelles choses qui font partie de moi maintenant. » Il se tut un instant. Sa gorge était sèche, sa voix était une brûlure. Les mots se tarissaient. Naruto serra plus fort sa main dans la sienne. « J'essaye de te parler. De t'expliquer. De te dire que... »

Un long soupir siffla entre ses lèvres crispées. Son amant déposa son front contre le sien quelques minutes avant de l'entraîner dehors. Il ne parlerait plus. Il ne pourrait plus parler aujourd'hui. Le blond se demandait combien de temps il lui faudrait encore attendre avant de pouvoir parler réellement avec lui. Car, finalement, ce n'était pas tant les silences de Sasuke qui le faisait taire que sa propre peur de mettre en mots des sentiments, des doutes, des hésitations. Des peurs. Celle de voir Sasuke s'éteindre à nouveau, comme lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, quand il ne parvenait plus à écrire. Ils étaient l'un l'autre soumis aux caprices de son inspiration. Mais Naruto sentait bien, sans le comprendre tout à fait, que cette inspiration était elle-même gouvernée par autre chose.

_« J'essaye de te demander...si je pourrai un jour aimer normalement. Si quelqu'un pourra un jour m'aimer normalement. J'essaye de te dire que ton affection est peut-être plus malsaine, plus meurtrière, plus nocive que ma solitude. » _

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, séparés par une table où se côtoyaient, pèle mêle, sept tubes d'acrylique, une douzaine de pinceaux de toutes tailles et de toutes formes, une pipe en bois, les œuvres complètes d'Hegel, un grand carnet bleu, une tellière en verre et deux tasses remplies à ras bord de thé brûlant, ils réfléchissaient, silencieux. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours depuis la révélation de Sasuke, mais aucun d'eux ne s'était encore décidé à en parler. Il était tellement plus facile de se prétendre débordé par son quotidien, par le travail harassant ou l'inspiration envahissante. Toutes sortes de prétextes qui leur permettaient aussi de nier l'évident attachement qui avait naquis entre eux. Sai porta la tasse à ses lèvres et absorba, sans y penser, une longue et chaude gorgée, reposa presque immédiatement la tasse avec violence sur la table, secousse qui provoqua la chute de trois pinceaux, et porta les deux mains sur sa bouche.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit Gaara, surpris et inquiet, mais aussi un peu amusé par les mimiques du peintre.

- Trop chaud...me suis...brûlé... »

Étouffant un éclat de rire alors que Sai entreprit d'utiliser ses mains comme ventilateur intra-buccal, le roux alla lui verser un verre d'eau fraîche et mit ainsi un terme à l'incendie. Alors que Sai détachait enfin le verre salvateur de ses lèvres, il se décida enfin à lancer : « Désolé, mais j'étais tellement absorbé par mes pensées, j'en avais oublié que le thé était chaud.

Inutile de t'excuser, tu t'es fait plus de mal qu'à moi...Tes pensées, c'était Sasuke ? s'hasarda-t-il.

Je ne parviens toujours pas à comprendre.

Il n'y a rien à comprendre, Sai. Sasuke a passé sa vie toute entière à se réfugier dans quelque chose, les études, les voyages, l'écriture, ses amants. Il doit vivre ces choses pleinement pour ne pas succomber. Appelle ça comme tu veux, car moi-même je n'ai trouvé aucun terme plus précis que 'refoulement'.

Ce qu'il cherche à se cacher doit être terrible, alors... » murmura Sai.

Et Gaara pensa que tous les hommes ont quelque chose de terrible à se cacher, mais il ne voulut pas le dire à haute voix, parce qu'il y avait dans les expressions du peintre, à cet instant précis, quelque chose de pur et de candide, qu'il avait peur de briser. Sai l'avait hébergé quand il se sentait au fond du gouffre et il était vrai qu'il se sentait remis, de nouveau amoureux de l'existence, pourtant il avait l'impression que quelque chose de fragile s'était tissé entre eux, et qu'il dépendait à présent autant de Sai que Sai dépendait de lui. Son instinct lui disait qu'il devait retrouver Sasuke, retourner vivre avec lui avant qu'il ne dérape, mais d'un autre côté, il se sentait incapable de laisser Sai seul. Grand frère indispensable, mentor attentif, père quelques fois, il veillait sur ses amis, il avait besoin de son rôle de protecteur et cette place de stabilisateur, quoique frustrante, lui convenait parvenant. Et voilà qu'il était déchiré entre deux êtres fragiles, qu'il désirait aider, protéger et aimer de toute son âme.

Sai le regarda longuement. Absorbé dans ses pensées, Gaara avait ce tic nerveux qui consistait à redresser ses lunettes sur son nez, et ce toutes les dix secondes approximativement. Il eut le temps de les réajuster ainsi une bonne douzaine de fois, dans un silence parfait et sentencieux, qui sentait bon le thé. Il ne sentit pas les yeux de l'artiste qui le scrutaient. Avec la minutie propre à son art, Sai admirait tout, lentement, patiemment. Le front un peu grand où naissaient les racines rousses de la chevelure, les plis entre les sourcils pensifs, les yeux turquoises et calmes que surplombaient les paupières, le nez, petit reposoir à lunettes passées de mode, ce léger renfoncement de chair, qui, comme en prolongement des narines, glisse vers les lèvres, sèches et minces du psychiatres. En artiste, il sut apprécier la beauté, tout en sachant, en son fort intérieur, que Gaara était ainsi beau à travers ses yeux et ses yeux seuls. Il trouva sa pensée très prétentieuse et, pour oublier sa honte de penser de la sorte, brisa le silence avec la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit : « Gaara, je peux te poser une question ? » Hochement de tête pensif. « Comment et quand as-tu su que tu préférais les hommes ? »

Le roux fit de son mieux pour que le rougissement de ses joues passe inaperçu. Il était troublé par la question, mais pas tant par son contenu que par son lien avec son intimité à lui, lui l'homme qui écoute et ne parle pas, lui le médecin, le confident, l'ami. Que devait-il ressentir face à la curiosité de Sai ? Ne connaissant pas la réponse à une telle interrogation, il se laissa être flatté, touché et curieux en retour.

« Je l'ai su quand je suis tombé amoureux d'un autre homme pour la première fois, dit-il finalement en gardant la tête penchée vers son thé, jouant à présent avec les branches de ses lunettes qu'il avait descendues de son nez.

Quand était-ce ?

Il n'y a pas si longtemps, Sai... » En prononçant son nom, il concentra son regard sur lui, pour se donner un peu de force de conviction. « L'homme en question, c'était Neji. »

Sai n'était pas l'être le plus expressif du monde, aussi cette révélation ne déclencha-t-elle pas chez lui de hoquet de surprise ou de rougeurs impromptues. Ce fut à peine s'il se contenta de mordre un instant sa lèvre inférieure. Même Gaara, en cet instant, n'aurait pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer tout ce que ce simple mordillement dissimulait en réalité.

« Tu n'as jamais aimé personne avant Neji ? finit-il par demander.

Personne, répondit très calmement Gaara.

Est-ce douloureux d'être égoïstement abandonné par son premier amour ?

Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Neji m'a quitté pour des raisons égoïstes ? interrogea le roux, interloqué par le ton et les mots de Sai.

Parce que je le connais un peu. Parce que tu souffrais tellement après votre rupture...

Tu n'en sais strictement rien ! Ne spécule pas comme ça. Bien sûr que je souffrais, c'était...Très douloureux. Ça l'est encore, au point de me demander si je saurais encore aimer ainsi. » Sai ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux impassibles continuaient de le fixer et Gaara s'en sentait gêné. Il avait beau se répéter que, dans toute relation humaine impliquant deux personnes, chacune d'elle a sa part de responsabilité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que Neji l'avait effectivement abandonné pour d'égoïstes raisons. Il l'avait laissé, blessé, alors qu'il avait eu tant de mal à accepter d'aimer autrui. Mais peut-être était-il aussi coupable. Coupable de l'avoir mal aimé ? D'avoir aimé la mauvaise personne ? Coupable de se sentir irrésistiblement attiré par le peintre ? Ou simplement coupable de ne pas accepter cette attirance, au nom d'un pseudo attachement à son ancien amour ?

Tout à coup, il comprenait si bien Sasuke et son désir pour Naruto, pour l'homme inaccessible qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer qu'en secret. Il saisissait ce besoin dément pour l'attachement, la passion si merveilleusement simple lorsqu'elle est fantasmée, si douloureuse et complexe dès lors qu'elle se concrétise. Il comprenait pourquoi Sasuke parvenait à s'attacher à Naruto et à personne d'autre. Aussi il savait pourquoi il n'avait pas été capable d'aimer Neji comme il le fallait. Car il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique manière d'aimer Neji, une seule et unique manière d'aimer Sasuke, une seule et unique manière d'aimer Sai, sans doute, aussi. Cependant, aucune règle n'avait été édictée, personne ne leurs avait appris, aux uns et aux autres, comment se lier à autrui sans se faire mal.

Et c'était sans doute parce qu'il ne savait rien de tout cela qu'il redoutait tant cette proximité avec le peintre. Quel ami, toutefois, cacherait ainsi son désir ? Il se sentait honteux de ne rien dire et plus encore de ne rien dire pour de mauvaises raisons. Il se mentait à lui-même en se disant qu'il n'était pas remis de sa récente rupture amoureuse et qu'il avait la sensation, en se laissant aller dans les bras d'un autre, de trahir Neji. Mais l'odieuse vérité, c'était qu'il avait peur.

De la cigarette suspendue entre ses deux lèvres pâles tombaient des morceaux de cendre sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive. Avec une régularité presque effrayante, ses doigts pianotaient sur le clavier, berçant le silence de la chambre. Allongé sur le lit défait, sa nudité exposé au soir naissant, le blond écoutait les bruits du clavier et le ronronnement de l'ordinateur. Après l'étreinte silencieuse, Sasuke s'était installé à son bureau et avait commencé à écrire, sans un mot. Alors il était resté là, nu dans le lit nu, seul avec le souvenir encore brûlant de ses caresses. A attendre qu'il lui dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Sa tête tomba mollement sur la gauche et il aperçut le réveil qui indiquait presque six heures. Aussi, lentement, il se leva, alla glisser un cendrier à côté du brun dont il vint embrasser la nuque. « Je dois partir » lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille avant de se détourner. Il fut stoppé dans son mouvement par une main qui lui saisit le poignée. Avec fermeté, Sasuke le tira un peu plus vers lui.

« Déjà ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, Hinata doit être rentrée. Elle doit m'attendre. »

Il n'obtint qu'un grognement pour toute réponse. Le brun ne le regardait pas, ne lui parlait pas, alors comment pouvait-il être si certain de son affection ? Naruto avait mal, mal de trop l'aimer et de ne pas assez ce savoir aimé en retour. Il vint entourer les douces épaules de ses bras et déposer son visage au creux du cou, le cou encore tiède et moite qui sentait la cigarette, le sel et Sasuke.

« Samedi prochain, j'avais pensé que je pourrai à mon tour t'emmener dans un endroit que j'aime. Ça te plairait ? »

Sasuke déposa une main sur son avant bras, et se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte, pour se tourner face à Naruto. Il voulu dire : « Samedi prochain, elle t'attendra sans doute encore », mais il faisait face, maintenant. Il faisait face aux yeux azurés qui, les premiers, l'avaient séduit, parce qu'ils cachaient une âme d'une richesse incommensurable. Il faisait face au corps plein de vie, au corps inébranlable et que, pourtant, il avait tant de fois senti trembler alors qu'il le prenait. Il faisait face à l'air amoureux, à l'air plein d'espoir, à l'air triste et incompris.

« Ça me ferait très plaisir. »

Ce même samedi, Hinata passait l'après-midi avec une amie de longue date et la seule réelle confidente qu'elle ait jamais eu. Elles étaient assise à la terrasse d'un café, inondée de soleil par cette chaude journée. Superbe dans sa robe de lin, Sakura basculait la tête en arrière afin de faire profiter sa peau des rayons de ce soleil clément. Elle était une amie de son fiancé, aussi Hinata sut qu'il n'y avait qu'elle pour comprendre ce qui la tracassait depuis quelques temps. Mais elle craignait de la déranger, avec ses histoires de couple qui ne devaient sans doute pas l'intéresser et qui tenaient certainement de la paranoïa, de toute manière. Pourtant, elle n'avait de cesse d'y penser, se rendant ainsi distraite et désagréable à son amie. Déchirée quant à savoir s'il était plus égoïste d'être plus préoccupée par ses problèmes personnels que par son amie ou de lui faire part de ces mêmes problèmes quitte à l'ennuyer, Hinata se perdait littéralement dans sa propre confusion.

Alerte et bienveillante, Sakura eut tôt fait de constater son trouble. Elle retira ses lunettes de soleil, prit la main de son amie et lui lança : « Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse comme ça.

Je...j'ai l'air tracassé ? Comment sais-tu que quelque chose me travaille ? demanda-t-elle, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, à la fois soulagée et embarrassée d'avoir été découverte.

Tu n'arrêtes pas de te tordre les mains et les doigts. Tu fais ça, quand tu es angoissée. Alors je t'écoute, crache le morceau.

C'est-à-dire...ce n'est sans doute pas grand chose. Je m'inquiète pour Naruto. Il sort tous les soirs après le travail, il passe ses samedis avec des amis et...

Quels amis ? la coupa Sakura.

Kiba et les autres. Ses amis...habituels. Et puis ceux qu'il s'est fait dans le quartier. L'écrivain qui...habite à côté de chez nous. Je ne sais pas, Sakura...je le trouve...distant. Mais peut-être que ça vient de moi ? Peut-être qu'il s'ennuie ? »

Sakura rejeta un instant sa tête en arrière, pour réfléchir. Ayant une certaine expérience des hommes, une seule hypothèse quant à quoi le fiancé de son ami pouvait passer ses soirées lui traversa l'esprit : une liaison. La question était à présent de proposer ladite hypothèse à sa très innocente et très sensible amie. Elle prit une longue inspiration, respirant au passage le parfum du serveur qui passait à cet instant derrière elle. Un parfum luxueux, suave et sensuel.

« Hinata, as-tu envisagé que Naruto puisse voir quelqu'un d'autre ?

Tu veux dire...comme une maîtresse ? répliqua, choquée, une Hinata au comble de l'étonnement.

Non, bien sûr, tu ne l'as pas envisagé un seul instant...Un peu de sérieux, même toi, tu y as forcément pensé. »

Oui, elle y avait pensé, mais jamais sérieusement. Un tel scénario était digne d'un film. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait lui arriver à elle. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'aurait pu faire Naruto. Pourtant, le doute, insidieusement, s'installa en elle. Il y avait un autre élément qui la perturbait, mais elle ne se sentait pas capable d'en parler à Sakura. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, bien qu'elle avait toute confiance en elle, parce que c'était trop intime et honteux à la fois. Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que depuis des semaines, Naruto et elle n'avaient plus fait l'amour.

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez eux, le jour déclinait déjà et une belle lumière orangée avait envahit le jardin et les murs de la maison. Elle la regarda longuement, cette maison dont elle avait tant rêvée. Elle songea qu'elle aimait y vivre avec lui et qu'elle aimait l'y croire heureux. Ses doutes lui semblaient si égoïstes, mais elle ne parvenait pas à les faire taire. Elle essuya pensivement ses chaussures sur le paillasson à l'entrée, puis franchit le seuil. Il était déjà rentré et l'attendait, assis dans le canapé à lire. Il lisait beaucoup ces deniers temps. Soudain, elle se sentit stupide, parce qu'elle commença à douter de son rôle dans ce soudain attrait pour la lecture. _Ne sois pas ridicule et ne joue pas tes paranoïaques. C'est la seule chose dont je ne dois pas douter : mon influence sur ce nouveau passe-temps qu'il a._

Lentement, elle s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui dans le canapé. Elle portait une robe beige et légère dans laquelle elle avait un peu froid mais dont elle savait qu'il l'aimait beaucoup. Sans quitter son livre des yeux, il lui glissa une main dans les cheveux. Aussitôt, elle était sûre de son amour pour elle. Elle attrapa la main entre les siennes et l'embrassa plusieurs fois. Lorsqu'elle vint mettre sa tête dans la nuque halée et chaude, elle lui demanda : « Comment va Kiba ?

Très bien, répondit-il, toujours plongé dans sa lecture, mais en caressant pensivement sa taille féminine. Et comment va Sakura ?

Égale à elle-même. Et toi, tu te sens bien ? Tu n'as pas faim ?

Oui, oui, dit-il distraitement. » Elle regarda la couverture du livre et reconnut celle du roman d'Albert Cohen. Aussi, très impressionnée par une telle lecture, elle sourit tendrement sans qu'il ne la voie et décida de le laisser à son livre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, seule dans la cuisine, elle arrêta son geste. Sa main se suspendit dans les airs et le couteau qu'elle tenait sembla voler au-dessus des tomates, jolies et sanglantes, éparpillées sur la planche à découper. Elle les regarda et ne sut soudain plus quoi faire l'elles. Elle sentit une émotion violente se saisir de sa gorge et elle contenu difficilement un sanglot, alors qu'elle se rappelait soudainement que _Belle du Seigneur_ ne faisait pas partie de sa bibliothèque.

Je ne m'excuserai pas, tant mon retard est impardonnable, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, parait-il !

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira malgré la très longue attente et que vous aurez la patience d'attendre le prochain chapitre qui devrait être moins long à venir...

Had.


	14. Cercle brûlant

CHAPITRE 14 :

CERCLE BRULANT

Il n'y avait rien qu'il aimait tant, en cet instant et en tous les autres, que le contact du sol froid de la scène avec son pied nu. La plante, lentement, descendit vers les planches du parquet sombre, le rencontra, le frotta brutalement puis le quitta aussitôt. Et cette caresse, infinie et brève, exprimait la sensualité, la douceur, la force. Elle était l'expression de la plus pure passion, soudain faite corps en ce seul mouvement du pied, en cette seule rencontre de la matérialité d'un sol et de la matérialité de la chair. Il n'entendait plus rien d'autre que la musique : sublimes, les notes du grand Rachmaninov l'étreignaient et guidaient ses pas. Plus que son solo dans le ballet, plus que son instant de gloire, ce moment était avant tout l'occasion de laisser parler tout ce qu'il ne pouvait dire avec des mots. Et il parlait, il parlait magnifiquement, ce corps vêtu de noir que couronnait la longue chevelure.

Assis dans un des fauteuils de la salle, à essayer de ne pas de faire remarquer, Shikamaru ne savait s'il comprenait réellement cet art complexe. Il ne saisissait pas tout ce que la danse de Neji exprimait. Pourtant, il la trouvait belle. Il se sentait ému. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait la peine de regarder ainsi, en vidant son esprit, en ne pensant à rien. Plus qu'il ne se laissait porter par la danse, il la laissait pénétrer en lui et en surprenait l'émotion. Comme il s'agissait de la répétition finale, les danseurs étaient en costumes et aucun commentaire ne venait interrompre le déroulement du ballet, aucune voix ne venait gâcher la musique. Il resta là l'heure quarante que dura la répétition. Et ce fut comme si quelques minutes à peine s'étaient écoulées.

Sortant finalement des coulisses, il avait troqué son costume pour une chemise violine que Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de trouver relativement étroite. Interpelé par le chorégraphe, Neji échangea quelques mots avec lui, opina de la tête lorsque le maître lui fit la démonstration d'un mouvement, puis se dirigea enfin vers le fond de la salle où l'attendait l'avocat. Il le salua très poliment, comme toujours, et lui indiqua la sortie. Une fois dehors, il attacha ses cheveux, car si la journée était belle, elle était venteuse, aussi des mèches brunes venaient-elles constamment perturber son visage. Il regarda Shikamaru, qu'il ne trouva pas à son aise. Son air détaché, las de tout, semblait avoir été remplacé par une inexplicable gêne. Qu'il décida de découvrir, bien évidemment.

« Vous vouliez me parler du dossier ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Non, il ne s'agit pas de ça. Je ne savais pas vraiment à qui en parler. Mes amis sont...cela vous ennuierait-il si nous marchions un peu ? »

Ils longèrent un ou deux trottoirs ainsi, en silence. Les façades blanches et beiges des immeubles rayonnaient sous ce soleil de septembre. L'automne approchait et les arbres se teintaient de roux, tandis que l'on pouvait sentir dans l'air la fraîcheur caractéristique de cette saison. Shikamaru boutonna un peu plus son imperméable noir. Il jeta un regard en biais à son co-promeneur, qui portait toujours sa seule chemise, agrémentée à présent d'une écharpe blanche et comme nacrée. Il le vit frissonner un peu et se sentit alors idiot d'avoir proposé une marche. Il repéra un café qui lui semblait prometteur et y invita Neji. Une fois attablé, il lui fallut le plus grand courage pour oser reprendre la conversation à peine amorcée. Il était touchée par la délicatesse de Neji qui ne l'avait d'ailleurs en rien forcé à la poursuivre.

« Comme je vous le disais, il y a une chose dont je ne peux parler à mes amis. Voyez-vous, mes amis sont soit des hommes que je connais de mes études ou de mon univers professionnel, soit des jeunes femmes qui sont en vérité des amies de Temari. Or cela la concerne ; il est donc hors de question de m'adresser à elles.

Pourquoi ne pas alors en parler à vos autres amis ? l'interrogea Neji qui commençait à s'inquiéter de constater que leur seul point commun fut leurs récentes ruptures, lequel rendait toute approche affective presque impossible.

C'est-à-dire que...c'est idiot, mais j'ai toujours eu du mal à me confier – je n'ai jamais eu de véritable confident. Mais c'est encore plus dur lorsqu'il s'agit de me confier à un autre homme. J'ai l'impression d'encore plus exposer mes faiblesses.

C'est effectivement idiot. Et ça ne m'en étonne que davantage de votre part. Bref, même si je passe outre en me disant qu'il s'agit la d'un concept stéréotypé et communément répandu, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi vous venez me parler à moi ? lança, un peu sèchement, le danseur.

Peut-être parce que je ne crains pas autant votre jugement. Non, ne dites rien, ajouta-t-il alors que Neji s'apprêtait à intervenir à nouveau. Je n'ai en rien songé que c'était parce que vous étiez homosexuel. Je pense que ça a plus à voir avec votre profession. Rien que tout à l'heure, quand vous dansiez sur cette...musique...

Le trio élégiaque de Rachmaninov, coupa Neji. C'est le morceau sur lequel je fais mon solo.

Et bien, même mon œil peu exercé à l'art peut voir la sensibilité que vous avez su exprimer. C'est pour ça que je pense que vous pourrez mieux m'écouter et me conseiller que n'importe quel autre de mes amis. »

Neji n'était pas le genre d'individu qui donne dans la fausse modestie. Aussi ne se cachait-il pas à lui-même ce qu'il vivait comme une victoire. S'il n'en laissait rien paraître dans son attitude, intérieurement, il rayonnait. Il avait toujours été un excellent séducteur, une sorte de prédateur affectif. Mais jamais encore il ne s'était attaqué à une proie si évidemment hétérosexuel. Il but une longue gorgée de café et savoura ce goût bien particulier qu'il avait en cet instant : le goût du triomphe.

Face à lui, Shikamaru faisait son possible pour ne pas se sentir trop ridicule après une telle déclaration. Il ne s'était pas réellement attendu à devoir justifier son désir de parler à Neji. Il avait céder plus à son instinct qu'à son implacable logique, pour une fois. Pourtant, ce qu'il avait dit était vrai : il était venu à Neji car il avait perçu en lui quelqu'un capable de le comprendre, de le conseiller, voire même de le guider. Et ce d'autant plus que lui aussi venait de vivre une rupture.

« Je vous ai dit que nous étions restés amis. Et bien, il y a eu comme un incident, deux jours de cela. Un accident qui nous a fait dépasser les frontières de l'amitié, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Le café dans la bouche de Neji était soudain très amer et il éprouva le violent désir de le recracher. Soit Shikamaru était encore plus malin et subtile qu'il ne l'avait pensé, soit il était l'homme le plus candide de la terre. Il ne savait pas laquelle de ces deux options il redoutait le plus. Il le flattait tout d'abord, en mettant en exergue sa si évidente sensibilité, il soulignait la force du lien qui se nouait entre eux, et à présent il évoquait ses aventures sexuelles avec la femme qu'il avait aimée en faisant comme s'il n'avait jamais su que Neji avait quelque chose d'à peu près similaire en tête ?

Il retira son écharpe qui commençait à peser autour de son cou. « Vous l'avez dit vous-même, c'était un incident et de tels incidents peuvent se produire, quelques fois, finit-il par dire, très calme, de cette voix grave et solennelle de mentor.

Vous est-il déjà arrivé quelque chose de semblable ? Que signifie un tel accident ?

Si vous voulez mon avis, cela ne signifie rien, trancha le danseur.

Vraiment ? Qu'en savez-vous ?

Strictement rien, n'étant ni vous ni elle, mais vous vouliez mon avis, je vous le donne. »

Et ce fut ainsi que, sans savoir s'ils étaient réellement deux à jouer ou s'il était seul dans la partie, Neji se lança dans un jeu étrange avec Shikamaru. Une amitié réelle se tissait entre eux, mais, pareille à une toile d'araignée, elle était composée d'une multitude de fils, dont certains étaient des assauts séducteurs quasiment ouverts, systématiquement repoussés plus ou moins mollement, et d'autres étaient des pics qui semblaient dire l'hétérosexualité, et donc l'inaccessibilité, du décidément très ambigu Shikamaru.

Il s'arrêta un instant, juste le temps nécessaire à l'allumage d'une cigarette, car il n'avait pas besoin de plus de repos que ce cours instant, à présent. Bien au contraire, quelque chose semblait le presser, comme si le temps allait lui manquer, comme s'il n'aurait pas l'occasion de terminer cette histoire s'il ne se hâtait pas de l'écrire. Le parfum fumé et agréable de la cigarette envahit la pièce. Ses doigts allaient retourner à leur besogne sur le clavier, mais il les arrêta, et laissa son regard aller vers la fenêtre et, au-delà, vers le jardin. Gaara était là, figure solitaire dans sa chemise de lin égarée dans la verdure déjà rougeoyante. Fidèle à sa pudeur, sa discrétion et son élégance habituelles, le roux n'était pas venu lui parler de sa relation avec Naruto, n'avait pas exigé de lui qu'il raconte quoi que ce fut. Il l'avait laissé à sa vie privée, mais c'était assuré d'être cette présence rassurante, cette présence immuable qui promet en silence soutien et réconfort envers et contre tout. Alors pourquoi ne se sentait-il pas protégé ? Pourquoi, bien au contraire, se sentait-il plus vulnérable que jamais, comme si plus rien n'avait de sens, hormis ce récit qui s'avançait, inexorablement, approchant chaque jour un peu plus d'une fin connue d'avance et pourtant redoutée ? Pourquoi la présence de Gaara, loin de le rassurer, l'énervait au contraire davantage, ne faisait que renforcer cette éternelle haine qui grondait en lui, tempêtant dans ses entrailles et son esprit ? Il avait la sensation que les autres le percevaient comme un être vulnérable, méprisable par sa faiblesse. Et cette même faiblesse, dont il avait, en fin de compte, conscience, il la haïssait plus que tout. C'est pourquoi il préférait le récit. Car le récit est le monde de tous les possibles, un monde qu'il maîtrise parfaitement, un univers où il n'a aucune faiblesse. Un monde qui, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, se contentait, en vérité, de se créer tout seul.

Encore agacé par la vision de la silhouette dans le jardin, il poursuivit, mais dans un état d'esprit tel qu'il crut sentir, à un certain moment, son propre texte lui échapper. Il poursuivit l'histoire du père parti en quête de son fils avalé par les nuages : « _Il foula enfin la terre,__ cette terre réelle qu'il connaissait, son seul et unique repère, sa cage protectrice. La terre qui sentait encore la pluie acide du jour d'avant. Il y fut accueilli par un loup solitaire qui avait perdu les siens et se reconnut tant et si bien en lui qu'i__l le prit pour son enfant perdu. Il le baptisa comme lui et jura de ne jamais s'en séparer, de ne jamais le laisser rejoindre les nuages. Le loup, bien sûr, ne comprenait rien aux paroles des hommes, mais il sentit et reconnut l'amour du père. Car il est c__ommun aux loups et aux hommes, l'amour filial. Meurtrier, assassin, bourreau, ils le connaissent tous et l'admirent sans secret. »_

Il se relut et grimaça. Sa cigarette s'éteignait dans le cendrier, rendant doucement l'âme dans un petit nuage de fumée. Quelque chose lui piquait les yeux, un rayon du soleil trop lumineux. Il sentit cette brûlure, lente, venir réveiller ses rétines. C'était comme au réveil. Alors, quoi ? Dormait-il ? Avait-il dormi tout ce temps ? Le soleil reviendrait toujours le réveiller. Jamais il ne pourrait rester endormi, même s'il le désirait tant. Et s'il le souhaitait ainsi, c'était simplement par peur de la douleur, l'inexplicable douleur que provoquaient les rayons lumineux sur ses yeux trop sensibles, ses yeux sombres et comme prédestinés à la nuit. Le monde le maintenait éveillé et la souffrance semblait ne pas vouloir se taire, bien au contraire, elle allait crescendo, et l'embrasait tout entier. Ses yeux brûlaient de plus en plus. La silhouette de Gaara disparut, l'image du jardin se volatilisa, le cadran de la fenêtre devint néant, et bientôt l'écran, lui aussi, se changea en poussière. Il était seul, dans le noir, seul avec des mots qui ne voulaient rien dire. Ils tournoyaient autour de lui, dans un chaos confus, un désordre qui se changeait peu à peu en autre chose, qui prenait forme. La forme d'un corps, d'un être, encore et toujours inconnu, qu'il ne pouvait identifier, parce que les mots qui le composaient bougeaient trop, encore. Mais s'il attendait un peu, bientôt, très bientôt, il pourrait distinguer son visage, reconnaître sa face. Peu à peu, il vit naître la tête, elle se stabilisait. Un menton se dessina, et puis des lèvres. Dans un seconde, le nez allait apparaître. Il savait qu'il connaissait ce visage, il n'avait plus qu'à en voir les narines, l'arrête nasale, le commencement des yeux, et il saurait, il saurait...

Un fracas aigu fit s'envoler au loin tous les mots, la forme se déconstruisit, il eu envie de hurler, mais à quoi cela servirait-il ? Elle ne reviendrait plus, plus aujourd'hui. Il se leva précipitamment et, à grandes enjambées, rejoignit la cuisine. Sur le carrelage immaculé, il y avait des fragments de porcelaine, comme une sublime sculpture en déconstruction. L'implosion, le morcellement, semblaient autant de procédés qui fascinaient leur auteur, qui se tenait là, debout dans le cuisine, à contempler les pièces d'un puzzle qu'il avait lui-même démoli. Sai l'aperçut et lui sourit. « Je vais nettoyer » dit-il si bas que Sasuke l'entendit à peine. L'écrivain le regarda longuement, alors qu'il s'affairait sans hâte, à rassembler les petits morceaux de porcelaine afin de les jeter, et il se demanda si les yeux de Sai lui brûlaient, à lui aussi. Une fois sa besogne accomplit, le peintre lui rendit son regard, le même, noir, mais plus calme, comme mort. Et il sentit mis à nu par ce regard, mis à nu par le vide qu'il lui renvoyait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Sai ? » demanda-t-il en faisant un pas vers son ami, qui resta immobile mais détourna finalement les yeux. Quelque chose paraissait faux, comme si le peintre avait surjoué son excentricité. Son personnage si bien travaillé, comme ils l'étaient tous, était soudain bancal, absurde, irréel. La tension qui naissait inévitablement dans l'espace entre leurs deux corps, elle-même, donnait l'impression d'avoir été créé de toute pièce. Sai prenait excessivement son temps pour répondre, un temps qui, lui seul, n'avait rien de faux. Le brun le regardait, tentant de se composer une façade, et perçut aussitôt à quel point il était difficile pour lui de trouver ses mots. Sai, celui qui n'a jamais su s'exprimer que par les formes.

« Me faut-il une raison pour venir prendre un café ? lança-t-il finalement, dans une syntaxe banale que Sasule interpréta comme une maladroite tentative pour cacher l'attention qu'il lui portait.

Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, lui susurra-t-il en retour, j'écris à nouveau, tout va bien. » Et il s'approcha pour déposer sur ses lèvres closes un baiser amical, un baiser chaste sans une once d'érotisme, un baiser provocateur et tendre.

Mais il réagit d'une manière telle qu'elle surprit jusqu'à l'écrivain, pourtant difficilement décontenancé. Sai lui saisit l'épaule d'un geste puissant, alla plaquer son dos contre le mur et colla son propre buste au sien. En une fraction de seconde, les lèvres du peintre étaient sur les siennes et sa langue s'insinuait dans sa bouche. Et il trouva ce baiser cruel, triste et désespéré. Il le vécut tout à la fois comme une agression et le cri d'une lente agonie. Il ne supportait pas ce contact, car il était douloureux. Sai le poignardait, avec un baiser. Il le repoussa enfin et le fixa en silence, le brutalisant à son tour, sans un mot et sans un geste.

« Tu ne devrais pas jouer avec les autres. Quand tu les embrasses, arrête de mentir. » fut le seul commentaire qu'il obtint de son ami. Le regard noir et inexpressif, tranchant sur la peau exsangue, était flou, humide. Sai s'en alla sans un mot de plus, sans même claquer la porte ou se retourner. Sa démarche était très calme. Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte du salon, partagé entre l'étonnement et la frustration, Gaara ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette démarche infiniment calme.

Peu importait, à présent, qu'elle ait eu une confiance absolue en lui. Une fois le doute à peine effleuré, seulement, il grandissait et gangrénait, devenant envahissant, inévitable. Elle ne parvenait plus à penser à autre chose. Son esprit était entièrement préoccupé par ce doute. Et à force de trop y penser, ce doute se mua lentement en certitude : la certitude qu'elle avait été trahie. Mais, très précisément parce ce semblant de certitude n'était que le fruit du doute, parce qu'elle n'était pas appuyée par des preuves tangibles et concrètes, elle n'en souffrait pas réellement. Elle était seulement obsédée. Or, comme dans toute obsession, la douleur ne surgissait que lorsque la conscience de l'obsession se manifestait enfin.

Car, depuis l'épisode tragique de cette soirée rendue tristement mémorable par le roman d'Albert Cohen, Hinata n'avait plus qu'une seule idée fixe : découvrir la trahison de son fiancé. Aussi, avait-elle fini de préparer le dîner, qu'ils avaient mangé ensemble. Il lui avait parlé de son travail et de son ennui, de Kiba aussi, et il avait beaucoup ri. Elle avait été exaspéré par ses dents blanches, par son discours par trop banal. Elle avait eu envie de hurler, de lui crier de se taire, à moins que ce ne fut pour lui avouer la vérité. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait, car, au fond, elle n'avait aucune envie d'entendre la vérité. Il avait fait la vaisselle et, pendant qu'il lui tournait le dos, elle l'avait regardé, avec ses cheveux lumineux, ses cheveux qu'elle aimait tant. Elle avait feuilleté le livre qu'il lisait, pensant y trouver un indice, s'enfonçant d'ores et déjà dans sa quête malsaine.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain qu'elle se fit réellement peur. Elle prétendit devoir se rendre plus tôt au travail. Elle lui dit au revoir comme d'habitude, bien qu'avec un peu plus de froideur. Elle referma la porte comme elle le faisait toujours, avec beaucoup de douceur. Mais elle ne quitta pas le quartier, ni même la rue. Elle attendit, cachée derrière un arbuste d'où elle voyait le perron de sa maison. Elle se sentit ridicule et misérable, pourtant elle attendit. Et, lorsqu'il s'en alla à son tour, elle le regarda descendre la rue pour se rendre à l'arrêt de bus, attendit quelques minutes encore, au cas où il aurait oublié quelque chose et ne revienne, puis elle retourna à l'intérieur. Elle resta longtemps dans le hall d'entrée, à regarder la cage d'escalier familière et le salon dont on ne voyait qu'une partie. Elle sentit le vide de la maison et elle s'y trouva comme un étrangère. Il lui fallut tant de force et de courage pour ne pas pleurer qu'elle crut un instant qu'elle n'en aurait jamais assez pour mettre en œuvre son dessein.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le doute, ce doute si puissant. Elle devait trouver la preuve. Aussi monta-t-elle directement dans la chambre – elle ne pouvait plus penser _leur_ chambre, ni même _sa_ chambre, la pièce était devenue neutre, ce n'était plus que la scène d'un crime inavouable. Elle commença par inspecter rigoureusement son sac à dos, puis le tiroir de sa table de nuit, puis ses livres dans la bibliothèque, un par un, sans se lasser. Dans la penderie, elle décrocha tous les pantalons de leurs cintres et vida les poches, une à une, frénétiquement, puis les remit à leur place. Elle vérifia aussi les poches des vestes et des manteaux, le tiroir à chaussettes et les recoins de son bureau. Enfin, elle en vint à l'électronique, dont elle savait pourtant qu'il ne raffolait, rechignant toujours à communiquer ainsi avec elle - _« Je t'ai envoyé un mail cet après-midi au travail, tu ne m'as pas répondu. » « Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi, alors que__ je savais que je te verrai ce soir et que je pourrai te répondre directement. Je n'ai pas envie de communiquer avec toi par mails. »_ Est-ce que tous leurs échanges avaient été faux ? Avait-il été sincère avec elle ? Le connaissait-elle si bien ? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle puisse douter de lui ?

Elle avait retourné tout ce qui lui appartenait, et n'avait rien trouvé. Elle se sentait frustrée, soulagée, salie. Elle avait honte d'elle-même, si honte qu'elle préféra se convaincre qu'il était responsable. Son attitude avait quelque chose d'anormale ; c'était lui qui provoquait cette folie. Elle devait découvrir cette liaison : car il n'y avait plus de doute, il y avait une liaison. Elle n'avait rien trouvé dans la maison et pourtant, cela la renforça dans ses convictions. Sur le chemin du travail, dans le métro où l'air était chaud et nauséabond, elle se souvint qu'il lui avait dit qu'il serait absent ce week-end. Et elle se résolue aussitôt à découvrir de quoi il en retournait.

Comme tant d'emplois, le sien était ennuyeux, rébarbatif, répétitif. Vain. Il triait des dossiers, extrayait des chiffres, faisait même des rapports quelques fois. Sans jamais comprendre, exactement, à quoi tout cela servait. Il n'avait jamais aimé travailler. Même du temps où il fréquentait le lycée, il trouvait que tout cela avait quelque chose de vain. Tout ce savoir, il ne pensait pas l'employer un jour ; et pour cause, il ne l'avait toujours pas réellement employé. Mais ce n'était plus pareil, à présent. Il comprenait les joies de l'apprentissage, de la découverte, du savoir. Les plaisirs de la lecture et de la musique, et de la peinture aussi, un peu. Sasuke l'avait emmené dans l'atelier de Sai et, s'il avait eu l'impression de ne rien comprendre à l'art du peintre, il avait été saisi par les couleurs, les formes, l'atmosphère d'étrangeté qui se dégageait de ses toiles. C'était Sasuke qui l'avait ouvert à tout cela. Et en agissant ainsi, il avait rendu encore plus insupportable le reste de sa vie, et particulièrement de sa vie professionnelle. Il avait rendu chaque instant loin de lui tout simplement insupportable.

Devant lui, sur l'écran vibrant de l'ordinateur, le tableur plein de chiffres vides de sens était comme un poison qui le tuait à petit feu. La première colonne : _ l__eur rencontre. Son air froid et hautain, le mépris si évident qu'il ressentait par rapport à lui. Il l'avait trouvé si sûr de lui, si antipathique et si fascinant à la fois._ La deuxième colonne : _l'aquarium. Le prétexte, l'élément déclencheur. Un simple aq__uarium brisé. C'est ce qu'il avait la sensation d'avoir été avant Sasuke : en morceaux, brisé._ La troisième colonne : _le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour la première fois. Inattendu, audacieux, intrusif, impertinent, prétentieux, détestable, bou__leversant, agréable, sensuel, provocateur, addictif._ Quatrième colonne...

Il rêvait de tout le passé et de tout leur futur. Comme il savait goûter l'instant, et surtout comme il ne savait pas se projeter suffisamment loin dans le temps, il songeait surtout au futur proche, il s'imaginait leur week-end. Il avait hâte, il voulait sortir de cet enfer de machines et de gens, il ne voulait être qu'avec lui. Soudain, ça n'avait plus d'importance, tout ce silence entre eux et ces secrets si lourds qu'il portait. Il l'aimait avec passion, malgré cette peine immense qu'il leur infligeait à tous les deux. Ce parc était si beau, surtout lorsque les feuilles des arbres rougissaient. C'était peut-être un peu loin, mais il le trouverait sûrement si beau. Oui, les secrets, des choses qu'il se cachait sans doute à lui-même. Ou bien peut-être avait-il mal sans raison ? Pouvait-on avoir mal sans raison ? Il ne lui avait jamais demandé s'il aimait se promener en forêt, s'il aimait la silhouette des arbres et le calme des bois. Mais non, c'était certain, il aimerait ce parc. Il était si beau.

_Meurtrier, assassin, bourreau, ils le connaissent tous et l'admirent sans secret. Aussi le loup, en quête d'un père et l'homme en quête d'un fils, s'éprenaient l'un de l'autre. Ils __partageaient leurs repas et leur sommeil, s'inventèrent des jeux et des chansons. Mais l'homme qui avait tant voyagé à la poursuite de son fils était fatigué, las. Il avait connu trop d'êtres sur son chemin. Il les avait usés, puis abandonnés, car seule la__ quête comptait. Seul importait de chercher l'enfant. C'est ce qu'il expliqua au loup, qui ne sut lui répondre, puisqu'il ne parlait pas sa langue, que ce qui aurait dû importer, c'était de le retrouver. Cependant, le loup-fils eut la naïveté de croire que__ lui, l'homme le garderait. Qu'il voyagerait avec lui et partirait dans ces comptées merveilleuses dont l'homme parlait sans cesse. Le loup ne comprenait pas qu'il serait abandonné._

Il le reconnaissait à présent, ce son. Tout d'abord, il l'avait pris pour un cri, une sirène alarmante, qui hurlait un bref instant, puis laissait retomber un silence plus oppressant encore, avant de se remettre à crier. Mais maintenant, il distinguait ce tintement aigu et il savait d'où il provenait. C'était la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Il n'avait envie de voir personne. Il devait terminer le roman. Mettre un terme au récit. Que la sonnette se taise ! Qu'elle fasse silence et écoute l'histoire du loup ! Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi...

Puis, soudain, il se souvint. Ce jour qui s'était levé comme les autres, avec sa pâle lumière d'automne qui avait brusqué ses paupières endormies, qui avait envahi, intrusive, sa chambre à coucher. Ce jour était samedi. Le hurlement de la sonnette, c'était la musique du samedi, le son provocateur qui venait l'attirer hors de son monde pour le ramener à la réalité. Et il avait voulu qu'elle se taise ! Il savait qui était derrière la porte. Sa troisième réalité, à lui. Une lumière douce et chaude, qui ne brusquait pas ses yeux, mais les émerveillait, doucement toujours.

Il n'avait pas pensé à s'habiller, car le monde dans lequel il se trouvait alors n'exigeait rien de tel. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'y avoir une apparence physique, car ce monde-là se moquait bien de quoi il pouvait avoir l'air. C'était un monde qui confondait les loups et les hommes, aussi quel besoin d'habits ? Le monde qui sonnait à la porte, lui non plus, n'aurait sans doute pas jugé l'absence d'accoutrement. Mais le dernier monde, celui derrière la porte et au-delà, celui que certains nomment à tort la réalité, comme s'il y avait autre chose que la réalité – ou bien peut-être n'existait-il au contraire qu'une vaste et infinie non-réalité ? - ce monde bruyant et sale, lui, l'observait et le jugeait, le pointait du doigt et exigeait, impérieux : _des habits !_

Quelle farce, quelle souillure ! Il dut enfiler son corps diaphane, rendu pur par le contact avec le monde du loup, dans une chemise et un pantalon, dans cette parodie de peau, supposée témoigner de sa pudeur, mais tellement impudique dans la manière dont elle venait s'insinuer partout. Il avait toujours accordé un soin maladif à son apparence mais, dernièrement, toutes ces coquetteries lui semblaient vides de sens. Leur fonction n'était pas de son fait, elles lui avaient été imposées. Leur fonction, c'était de pouvoir paraître dans cette fameuse « réalité », d'y paraître dans le respect des mœurs et de la bienséance. La morale dit : « Tu ne fréquenteras point le monde du dehors dévêtu ». Et, aveugle, il s'y conformait sans même y penser. Aujourd'hui, les vêtements étaient tellement plus sales que la nudité à ses yeux.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il reconnut dans le regard de Naruto cet air subjugué. Et il sut que ce qui provoquait chez lui cette passion était la seule partie de son corps à être complètement nue : son visage. Il referma la porte derrière lui et, sans un mot, suivit son amant, qui n'osait rien dire. Sans savoir où il allait être emmené, il ne s'inquiétait plus de rien. Il flottait dans l'air un parfum de feuilles mortes et il pouvait presque entendre, au loin, comme la rumeur grave d'un violoncelle. C'était un son calme et triste, annonciateur d'une fin tragique. Il eut honte de se sentir ému par si peu de chose. Et comment expliquer à Naruto, qui lui lançait des regards interrogateurs, que ses yeux étaient humides parce qu'ils avaient rêvé, ouverts, de la lamentation du temps ?

Elle avait prétendu vouloir se reposer un peu afin de pouvoir le suivre en secret, ce samedi où, encore, il l'abandonnait _pour la retr__ouver_. Elle avait emprunté la porte de derrière et avait marché pieds nus dans la pelouse pour ne pas faire de bruit. L'herbe encore sèche et dure avait heurté ses pieds fragiles et elle s'était sentie honteuse d'être ainsi, telle une intruse, pieds nus en silence dans son propre jardin. Elle n'eut pas à le suivre très longtemps, aussi sa déchéance, cette lente transformation de la jeune femme naïve en jalouse maladive, ne dura pas. Elle le vit aller directement vers la maison de l'écrivain, d'un pas empressé. Il avait sonné plusieurs fois à la porte et y avait attendu de longues minutes sans réponse. Il avait tourné comme un tigre en cage sur le perron, avait regardé par les fenêtres et fait le tour par le jardin. Puis, finalement, il était sorti. Avec ses airs princiers, Sasuke Uchiha avait émergé de son antre et ils étaient partis ensemble, sans un mot. Naruto était de dos, mais elle voyait bien le visage très clame de l'écrivain, elle voyait que ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas, qu'il ne parlait pas. Comme s'ils allaient tous deux faire quelque chose prévue d'avance.

Elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement, se laissa choir dans l'herbe et se mit à pleurer. Elle se sentait terriblement stupide, et aussi un peu méchante, d'avoir douté de lui, lui si bon. Comment avait-elle pu croire un seul instant que cet homme qui n'inspirait qu'au bien aurait pu lui faire une chose pareille ? Tout s'expliquait à présent : Naruto s'était simplement lié d'amitié avec lui. D'où le roman et d'où les sorties le samedi. Que faisaient-ils ? S'il tenait à le garder secret, il devait avoir une bonne raison, et elle se sentait très heureuse qu'il eut enfin un ami avec lequel il puisse partager une relation profonde et régulière. Il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu. Avec les autres amis, ils ne parlaient de rien et ne se voyaient pas si souvent. Longtemps, elle l'avait même jugé un peu mal à l'aise avec certains hommes. Et voilà qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec un individu si différent de lui, un individu qui allait l'ouvrir à un monde fascinant, un monde qu'elle-même admirait ! Oh, comme elle s'en voulait, maintenant, d'avoir fouillé la maison, de l'avoir suivi ici. Le doute se dissipait, à présent, et elle se résolut à ne plus y songer et à laisser cet homme qu'elle aimait tant profiter de cette relation merveilleuse avec _lui_.


	15. Cercle brisé

Chapitre 15

Cercle brisé

On aurait pu croire, et beaucoup en étaient convaincus, que sa saison aurait été le printemps, l'époque de la renaissance, de la floraison, ou bien même l'été et son éblouissante chaleur. Même Hinata en était persuadée. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de le lui demander, tant cela était évident. Naruto devait préférer le printemps et l'été aux saisons froides. Pourtant, lui, n'aimait rien tant que l'automne, le temps des rouges et des ors, des orangés qui envahissent les arbres et les couchés de soleil. Il aimait cette saison annonciatrice de mort. Le spectacle de l'agonie de la nature était à ses yeux une pure splendeur.

Le parc était modeste : posé au somment d'une colline surplombant la ville, il se composait **d'un** chemin ondulant entre les arbres et les parterres de pelouse, dont les sexagénaires faisaient rituellement le tour en quarante-cinq minutes. Mais la vue qu'on y avait sur la ville n'était pas le seul bénéfice de sa position en altitude : loin du tumulte des automobiles et des nuages de pollution, des centaines d'oiseaux y trouvaient refuge et calme. On pouvait les entendre, à toute heure du jour, siffler leurs douces mélopées. En cette saison où le temps se refroidit, cependant, c'était surtout les corbeaux et les corneilles qui hantaient l'endroit, étendant sans honte l'ombre de leurs larges ailes sur la dorure des feuilles mortes.

Ils marchaient en silence. Le blond, en contemplation devant la beauté simple et naturelle des arbres, et Sasuke, en contemplation intérieure devant les ombres que ses propres corbeaux projetaient sur cette journée. Naruto désigna un banc près d'un grand saule et l'y invita à s'assoir. Jamais il n'avait tant ressenti le besoin de parler. Jamais il n'avait été aussi enclin à se taire. La paix du parc appelait à la méditation, mais l'écrivain, à côté de lui, avait l'air perdu dans un état fort éloigné de la contemplation. Il aurait dû trouver les mots justes pour le sortir de là, pour l'amener avec lui à jouir de ce simple bonheur. Mais il se sentait rejeté par lui, dans toutes ses tentatives. Il comprenait de plus en plus distinctement qu'il n'avait jamais eu le moindre pouvoir, n'avait jamais été à la source du moindre mouvement, dans leur relation. Sasuke contrôlait tout. Sasuke l'emmenait où il le souhaitait. Sasuke l'entrainait dans sa chute.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne trouvait plus aucune satisfaction à leur relation. Non, car jamais aucun rapport avec un autre être ne lui avait tant apporté. Il continuait de l'aimer, d'aimer son corps et son visage, ses caresses, sa voix et ses mots. Ce qu'il ne supportait plus, c'était de si peu le connaître, de si peu le comprendre. Il le voyait souffrir, mais était incapable de l'aider, de lui faire savoir à quel point lui-même souffrait de sa douleur, ou même simplement de partir. Alors il restait là, assis sur ce banc, à ne pas oser le regarder. Et il s'en sentait si misérable !

A quoi bon, l'inaction ? Il fallait prendre ce risque, il fallait oser quelque chose. Dire une phrase simple, pour se donner du courage et puis, tout simplement glisser vers le sujet si délicat. Certes, il risquait de perdre beaucoup. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne parvenait à le concevoir en cet instant même. Mais il n'en pouvait plus d'avoir mal de loin, à distance. Sa douleur, à lui aussi, était réelle, et il fallait que Sasuke le comprenne. Aussi laissa-t-il sa main aller à la rencontre de la sienne. Le brun n'eut pas un mouvement, pas une réaction. Naruto se racla la gorge pour se donner du courage : « Alors, ce roman, ça avance bien ? » lança-t-il sans le moindre naturel.

Le visage se tourna vers lui lentement. Les ocres du décor disparurent et ce fut comme si la scène s'était déroulée dans un vieux film en noir et blanc. Les yeux et les cheveux, entièrement noirs, tandis que la peau aurait été immaculée, avec de rares touches de gris, autour des yeux, sur la bouche, et en ombre du nez. Il vit que Sasuke s'apprêtait à répondre. Et il se moquait bien du contenu de cette réponse, pourvu qu'elle lui permit de parler encore un peu. Quel enfer que ce long silence ! Quel enfer que ce silence avec lui.

Au moment où le son allait sortir de sa bouche, une autre musique couvrit la voix. La sonnerie synthétique d'un téléphone. Naruto tenta de ne pas avoir l'air abattu, lui sourit en lui faisant signe de décrocher. Sasuke porta le téléphone à son oreille, demanda qui était à l'appareil et, à cet instant, son visage se figea atrocement. Le parc alentour, lui, continuait de vivre, les minutes faisant chanter les oiseaux et marcher les promeneurs. Mais le temps, autour de Sasuke, s'était arrêté. Son visage, absolument immobile, pareil à un cliché photographique, n'en cessait pas moins d'être sublime. Pourtant, Naruto y découvrit quelque chose d'atroce, maintenant qu'imperturbablement sculptural, aucun mouvement n'en gâchait l'observation.

« D'accord, finit par dire le brun d'un ton grave. Je prends le prochain train. Non…non, je vais prendre un taxi. D'accord. »

Puis il raccrocha sans un mot et se leva, offrant à son amant une contre-plongée terrifiante. Naruto se sentait écrasé, et bizarrement lointain. Ne sachant que faire, il se leva, mit sa main sur l'épaule forte et pourtant chétive, mais l'écrivain ne réagit pas. « Je dois partir, lâcha-t-il sans même le regarder.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit le blond, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse à sa question.

Rien. Non…une affaire de famille à régler. Je dois partir, répéta-t-il. »

Ce fut cette répétition, platonique, incontrôlée, qui alerta Naruto. Il comprit que quelque chose de grave se déroulait quelque part, là où menait un train inconnu. Sasuke n'aurait jamais hésité dans le choix de ses mots, jamais il n'aurait réemployé l'exacte expression utilisée une minute plus tôt. Son arme, son bouclier, étaient des mots. Et maintenant, les mots s'effondraient, formant autour de lui un cercle de débris, le rendant plus accessible, et aussi plus fou.

Il lâcha l'épaule. Ses mains vinrent presser ses tempes. Il sentait ses veines, qui battaient si fort. Une chaleur inexpliquée s'empare de ses joues alors qu'il s'efforçait de quelque chose. De ne pas pleurer ? De ne pas hurler ? De ne pas parler ? Ou bien peut-être de parler. Leur relation, en ce moment, ne lui paraissait être que source de souffrance. Son esprit éradiquait brutalement tous les souvenirs épanouissants, tous les moments de joie et de plaisir. Et il reconnaissait ce sentiment, ce sentiment si fort, qui faisait battre son sang et brûler ses joues. Ce sentiment était la colère.

Il attrapa son poignet sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, aveuglé par cette longue traînée rouge qui défilait devant ses yeux et recouvrait le monde autour de lui et le monde en lui. Le poignet se tordit et craqua, mais avant que Sasuke n'eut le temps de dire que ce fut, son autre main s'envola vers sa joue, et il entendit un bruit sourd. Un autre point rouge apparut sur sa rétine : la pommette saillante et meurtrie. Il se mit à crier, parce qu'il ne supportait pas de lui faire du mal, mais surtout parce qu'il en avait envie.

« Parle-moi, mais parle-moi bon sang ! C'est si compliqué de me dire ce qui se passe ? Hein ? Tu sais tout dire, tu peux tout écrire, alors pourquoi tu ne me parles pas, à moi ? »

Ils ne parvenaient pas à se regarder. Sasuke gardait la tête baissée. Naruto exerçait toujours, sur son poignet, une force délicieusement brutale et primitive. Il vint caresser cette main qui lui faisait tant de mal, qui lui faisait tant de bien. Il était si simple pour lui de lui rendre cette douleur, de lui cracher au visage un sentiment coupable. Mais il ne s'en sentait pas la force. S'il ne tenait debout, c'était uniquement parce qu'il lui tenait le poignet.

« C'était mon frère. Mon père vient de mourir. » Il n'avait pas levé les yeux, pour que Naruto se sente moins écœuré par sa propre colère. Le blond, pourtant, lâcha son poignet d'un coup, le laissant rouge et sans doute foulé. Que font les autres dans ce genre de situation ? Savent-ils comment réagir correctement, si tant est qu'il existe une réaction correcte ? Qu'attendait Sasuke de lui ? Il avait lui-même fait face à la mort et y avait fait face seul, car il était plus simple de ne rien attendre des autres. Tous, ont peur de la mort. Tous, avaient peur de lui, parce qu'il était entouré par la mort. Au contact d'une personne ayant perdu un proche, la mort devient réelle, concrète. Elle n'est plus cette abstraction inconnue et terrifiante. Elle est un lent poison qui parvient inévitablement jusqu'à nous.

Il ne savait pas que le père de Sasuke était encore en vie. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait frère. Pourtant, les pensées qui le hantaient ne concernaient pas sa méconnaissance quasi-absolue de l'individu qu'il croyait aimer il sentait juste qu'à présent, la mort les rendait semblables, tout en creusant un fossé entre eux qu'il devrait franchir, s'il voulait le garder près de lui. Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il était désolé. Mais il préféra la sincérité de sa présence. Ils prirent le chemin du retour, dans un silence complet, macabre. Et apaisé.

La maison les attendait, blanche et immobile, ses murs blancs s'acharnant à réfléchir les derniers éclats de ce soleil pâle. Une voiture stationnée devant la bâtisse fit réagir Sasuke : « Gaara est là », murmura-t-il d'un ton presque ennuyé. Sur le porche, le blond l'arrêta brusquement et se mit face à lui, plongea son regard dans le sien et dit, sans une once d'hésitation : « Avant qu'on ne rentre, je voulais te dire que j'avais pris ma décision. Je viens avec toi. » Il savait par avance sa réaction. Il prendrait l'air grave et lui dirait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Son visage se fermerait et sa voix serait d'un noir d'encre. Il savait tout cela. Tout comme il savait qu'il était résolu à l'accompagner, quoiqu'il en coûte, dans ses ténèbres.

Pourtant, l'expression de Sasuke ne changea pas. Ses yeux se noyaient toujours dans les siens. Il ne semblait pas réfléchir à des mots secs, tranchants. Il ne s'apprêtait pas, en vérité, à le rejeter. Au contraire, son visage s'inclina doucement, entraînant dans son sillage la chevelure d'ébène qui vint caresser les joues creusées par la fatigue et la tristesse. Ce visage oblique s'approcha avec une extrême lenteur du sien. Ils fermèrent les yeux. Naruto, pour goûter le souffle chaud contre sa bouche, pour ressentir le frémissement des lèvres aimées tout près des siennes. Sasuke, pour humer son parfum chéri, le parfum de sa chair rayonnante. Puis pour mieux vivre chacune des secondes qui réduisaient entre leurs bouche l'insupportable distance, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se rencontrent et s'aiment comme la première fois, mais avec plus de tendresse encore. Aucune langue n'alla à la rencontre de l'autre. Les bouches se connaissaient, patiemment, et déversaient cet afflux de sentiments incertains. Naruto, qui voulait dire sa présence et son amour douloureux, tout en dissimulant sa culpabilité, son impuissance. Et Sasuke, qui ne savait rien de ce qu'il transmettait et n'entendait rien à ce que l'autre avait à lui offrir, aspirant sa présence dans sa plus pure simplicité, cédant à un besoin primaire, voire instinctif, imposé par sa nature grégaire.

« Je vais prendre mes affaires, je te rejoins », susurra Naruto, sa bouche encore chaude de leur union si près de celle de son amant que ce dernier pouvait la sentir vibrer alors qu'il parlait. Le brun vint lui caresser la joue et, en guise d'acquiescement, lui sourit, d'un sourire sincère, dépourvu de malice ou de suspicion. Un sourire affreusement triste, en somme, car également dépourvu de la naïveté candide qui fait les sourires de bonheur.

Elle voulait faire demi-tour, mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. Il s'attachait avec acharnement à garder la même orientation que son regard, vers ce porche si proche. Elle contemplait, horrifiée et fascinée. La scène, de l'autre côté, était-elle, elle aussi, figée ? _Ferme les yeux et retourne-toi. Ne regarde pas, ne regarde jamais…_Cela semblait l'exhortation la plus simple et évidente qui soit. La plus saine, avait-elle toujours cru. Or, la voici face à l'évidence même, incapable de ne plus voir et maintenant, que faire de ce trop-plein de vision ? Elle était telle une non-voyante qui, soudain, redécouvrait la vue. Ses yeux avaient mal, mais ils ne savaient plus pleurer depuis longtemps.

Lorsqu'elle le vit s'éloigner un peu de l'autre et diriger ses pas vers leur maison – non pas leur, elle ne pouvait plus penser 'leur', elle devrait apprendre à dire et à croire que c'était 'cette' maison – elle reprit conscience de son corps. Elle articula cette conscience au peu de contrôle mental qu'elle possédait encore, et retourna à l'intérieur, emportant avec elle le sac poubelle qu'elle était sortie jeter. Une fois dans le hall, elle se sentit idiote avec ses ordures. Ce quelque chose de sale qui pendait à son bras, comme un prolongement d'elle-même, elle devait s'en débarrasser. _C'est ma faute, _songea-t-elle, _j'aurais dû le jeter dehors maintenant, je ne peux plus ressortir._ Elle se sentait souillée, et elle pensait que si elle s'aventurait au dehors, tout le monde verrait cette souillure, cette crasse sur elle. Son regard examina circulairement cet intérieur si familier. Lui aussi, il était souillé, elle pouvait le dire, le sentir, le respirer. Elle était dans son élément. Elle ne pouvait plus sortir.

Soudain, elle se souvint qu'il allait revenir. Elle courut à l'étage et se précipita dans la chambre, qu'elle atteint quelques instants seulement avant que la porte d'entrée ne se ferme dans un bruit sec. Paniquée, parce que les ordures étaient toujours dans sa main, elle recula et percuta le lit. Le lit et ses souvenirs de ce lit, de ces choses qu'ils s'étaient dites, de cet amour qu'ils avaient partagé. Ce lit incarnait la trahison, le mensonge. Ce lit, c'était la souillure. Elle ouvrit le sac poubelle. « Hinata ? » La voix retentit depuis la cage des escaliers. Mais elle n'était qu'un lointain écho, un souvenir. « Hinata, tu es là ? » Un moment, elle hésita. Puis elle renversa le contenu du sac sur le lit. La porte s'ouvrit. Pourquoi avait-elle honte ? Elle n'était pas celle qui aurait dû avoir honte.

« Hina…qu'est-ce que… » Les yeux bleus la fixaient, écarquillés, puis le lit, les ordures et elle, de nouveau. Elle prit alors seulement conscience que sa respiration était saccadée et sa gorge très sèche. « Hinata, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton colérique.

Qu'est-ce qui…se passe ? répéta-t-elle, sa voix, à elle, aussi douce et calme qu'à l'accoutumée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! »

Elle voulut quitter la pièce, mais il l'attrapa par le bras. Elle sentit son épaule attirée vers l'arrière. Elle l'entendit craquer et cria. Il lâcha prise, elle tomba. Ignorant la douleur, elle se releva aussitôt et lui lança un regard de défis. Elle le vit baisser les yeux : il avait compris. Elle gagna le salon, il la talonnait de près. « Attend, il faut qu'on parle ! » L'interpellait-il vraiment ainsi ? Osait-il ou était-ce son imaginaire qui se perdait encore dans un fantasme romantique ? Cette fois, pourtant, elle n'espérait aucune réconciliation faite de belles phrases et de baisers passionnés. Dans la bibliothèque, elle prit le livre, _son_ livre. Et elle commença à en arracher les pages, l'une après l'autre, en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Sasuke Uchiha ? Dire que je pensais que tu t'étais fait un ami…je suis tellement stupide. Et toi, au lieu de me parler, tu…tu… » Elle continuait de déchirer, de plus en plus frénétiquement, et ce qu'il vit dans ses iris brumeuses le terrifia. Naruto n'osait si approcher, ni partir. Il resta là, à la regarder déchirer les pages du roman de Sasuke, qui venaient choir au sol comme des feuilles mortes.

C'était un sentiment bien étrange, mais guère nouveau. Cet atroce mélange d'excitation, d'appréhension et cette souffrance désespérée, comme la certitude que tout allait mourir après cet instant. La terreur portait si bien son nom. Pourtant, il ne craignait pas la mort, ni la sienne, ni celle des siens, car elle était pour lui une notion lointaine, abstraite. Alors, que craignait-il ? De retourner là-bas, sans doute. Dans cette demeure qu'il avait délaissée depuis si longtemps, sur ces collines de chênes et de pins, qui semblent frissonner été comme hiver. Mais il le redoutait surtout, lui. Il imaginait son parfait visage, si semblable au sien, sa chevelure un peu longue et son regard glacé, et une étreinte se saisissait de ses entrailles. Ce sentiment, pourtant, n'était pas que désagréable. Et s'il est vrai que la haine et l'amour sont voisins, l'amour fraternel ressemble à s'y méprendre à une forme de détestation violente et contre-nature.

La haine qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de son frère, pourtant, n'était pas celle-là. Elle était d'un autre genre, un genre plus puissant, plus inquiétant. L'incertitude accompagnait toujours sa colère. Son frère, son si génial frère, qu'il avait admiré toute son enfance, qu'il avait toujours regardé d'en bas – et maintenant encore, bien que d'un peu plus loin – son frère qui l'avait laissé seul, qui l'avait méprisé pour ce qu'il était devenu, qui ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis que, à son tour, il était parti. Ce n'était pas la colère ou l'indifférence, il le savait, qui lui inspirait pareille terreur. Il ferma les yeux, inspira lentement. De ses mains tremblantes, il glissa la chemise noire dans son sac. On frappa à la porte. Avant de répondre, il se laissa perdre dans le contraste tranchant entre la blancheur de ses doigts et le noir du tissu.

« Je crois que je devrais vraiment t'accompagner, répéta le roux.

C'est inutile Gaara. Naruto sera avec moi, répondit-il sans se détourner de la préparation de son sac.

Et est-ce qu'il sait ce que je sais ?

Non. » Il y eu de la gêne dans sa voix. « Et je préfère que les choses restent comme elles sont il n'a pas besoin de savoir.

Il n'a pas besoin de savoir ou tu ne veux pas qu'il sache ? »

Gaara avait l'art de ces questions obscures et pourtant étonnamment pertinentes, douloureuses. Avant que Sasuke n'ait le temps de répondre, son téléphone retentit. Il fit comprendre à son colocataire qu'il voulait rester seul, et le roux s'exécuta à contre cœur, quittant la chambre non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à l'écrivain. Un regard anxieux. Car jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur pour autrui de sa vie.

Le nom du blond s'affichait sur le téléphone. Sasuke aurait voulu qu'il l'appelle pour lui demander s'il devait apporter quelque chose de particulier, ce qu'on portait aux enterrements dans sa famille ou une quelconque question complètement absurde. Mais il savait que c'était autre chose c'est pourquoi il avait demandé à Gaara de sortir. De nouveau, la terreur.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir. Hinata sait…je ne sais pas comment, mais elle est au courant et elle est dans un état étrange. Je suis inquiet pour elle. Pardonne-moi. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu me pardonnes, que tu comprends !

Je comprends.

Je voudrais tellement pouvoir être avec toi. Mais elle a besoin de moi ! » _J'ai besoin de toi, moi aussi, tellement, tellement besoin…_ « Gaara ne peut pas t'accompagner ?

Si, il s'est proposé. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Occupe-toi d'elle. »

Il avait toujours entendu dire que sa capacité à supporter la solitude était une grande qualité, une vertu indispensable dans notre société. Et puis il avait appris que ceux qui savaient vivre en solitaire, peut-être parce qu'ils étaient jugés différents, ou bien plus forts, étaient toujours seuls. Seul, même dans un moment comme celui-ci. La solitude l'appelait, l'empêchait d'avertir Gaara. La solitude se nourrissait d'elle-même et de son orgueil. Seul, dans ce train qui s'éloignait de plus en plus de la ville. Seul, dans ce taxi miteux, qui remontait la route sur la colline, sous cette pluie battante. Seul, devant le porche de cette maison qui tenait du manoir, cette maison de son enfance 'heureuse' et solitaire. Seul, alors qu'il presse le bouton de la sonnette et qu'il entend raisonner le son strident dans le grand vide des pièces, écho qui fait s'envoler au loin un grand-duc endormi. Seul, alors que la porte s'ouvre sur le silhouette sombre. Seul, face à son frère.

Seul, face à lui-même.


	16. Cercle effondré

CHAPITRE 16

CERCLE EFFONDRÉ

A travers la vitre, il voyait la pluie, qui s'abattait sur les arbres lugubres. Il voyait le froid et la nuit, mais surtout, il voyait le silence, qui envahissait tout. Assourdissant silence de la colline -masse sombre et terrifiante - des épines des sapins qui s'agitaient dans la nuit, de la demeure solitaire, et aussi son propre silence, dans le salon tranquille, assis, à contempler le vide. En vérité, il entendait bien une musique, celle de l'horloge qui, immanquablement, battait les secondes. Mais un cri intérieur couvrait ce bruit. Car elle était insupportable à ses oreilles, la mélodie du temps qui passe.

Il n'avait pas allumé de lumière, aussi se trouvait-il dans un noir quasi-total, à peine éclairé par la pâle aura lunaire. Son propre corps avait un aspect si doux dans la pénombre et ses mains grises semblaient deux danseuses au repos. Et quand il réalisa enfin qu'Itachi était là, à le regarder, il s'aperçut que lui aussi était entièrement gris, et que c'était la plus belle apparition qu'il eut jamais vu. Son costume sombre se fondait dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Ses longs cheveux, parce qu'il les avait attachés à la hâte – ou bien peut-être était-ce à dessein ? – se perdaient sur sa face, créant comme de longs fils de vide qui adoucissaient la sévérité du visage. Ses yeux noirs brillaient dans la nuit alors qu'ils le regardaient, et c'était comme s'il s'était contemplé lui-même dans une glace.

Etait-il le Narcisse de son histoire ? Il avait toujours su, au plus profond de lui-même, que ce n'était pas lui qu'il mirait dans le miroir d'eau, mais ce frère omniprésent par son absence, son frère qu'il reconnaissait dans son sien visage. Il s'était forgé à son image. Il n'avait pas honte de l'avoir pris, dans sa jeunesse, pour modèle c'était la figure exemplaire, celui dont les actions indiquent quels sont les bons actes, celui dont les pensées sont nécessairement supérieures. Ce qu'il cachait si violemment, c'était son admiration, sa fascination persistante envers lui. Et le regard qu'il portait à présent sur sa personne le mettait à nu. Un effroyable malaise s'empara de sa chair et, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, un certain plaisir.

Itachi s'approcha enfin. Il était immense dans la pénombre et Sasuke eut l'impression de contempler un marbre grec depuis la base de son piédestal. Il le vit sortir de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes, en tirer une qu'il vint pincer de ses lèvres fines. Il avait oublié la minceur de cette lèvre supérieure, presque inexistante, qui semblait se rire de tout parce qu'elle était évanescente et que, d'un plissement de la bouche, son propriétaire pouvait la cacher au monde. Itachi alluma la cigarette avec cette grâce agile que lui seul pouvait avoir. Le surgissement de la flamme, inattendu, projeta une lumière orange sur sa figure et Sasuke haïssait la flamme, parce qu'il désirait que l'ombre demeure, car l'ombre rendait leurs deux visages plus similaires encore.

Son frère lui tendit la cigarette allumée qui commençait à se consumer dans le vide. Lorsqu'il l'eut prise, Itachi s'empara d'une autre qu'il commença presque aussitôt à fumer. Sasuke, lui, regarda longuement la sienne, son regard insistant involontairement sur la base du cylindre, où avaient reposé les lèvres. La voix de son frère retentit et il se souvint soudain qu'il en avait oublié le timbre. Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas parlé ? Sasuke saurait-il encore formuler le moindre reproche à son encontre ? Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler ce qu'il lui avait dit, lorsqu'il l'avait vu réapparaître dans sa vie, à ce frère qui avait quitté le cocon familial alors que lui-même n'était encore qu'un enfant. Itachi savait-il que, parce qu'il était justement son modèle, il avait été à l'origine de son propre départ, de son propre rejet de leur famille ? Savait-il encore la douleur qu'il avait éprouvé lorsque, peu après sa propre rébellion, son frère était rentré dans ce droit chemin qu'on lui avait façonné, était revenu parmi les siens ?

Itachi regarda longuement par la fenêtre. Il voyait d'autres arbres, une autre nuit, un autre vent que ceux perçus par son frère. Sa vision n'était pas moins poétique, ni même plus sombre ou plus pragmatique, elle était juste différente, comme sont différentes les couleurs aux yeux du daltonien et du myope. Il semblait prendre son temps, non pas pour préparer ce qu'il allait dire – car ce qu'il devait dire il le savait déjà et les mots se posaient évidemment dans son esprit – mais seulement pour le plaisir simple de prendre son temps. Parce qu'il y avait tant de moments où le temps le pressait et cette constance du temps, il avait appris à en faire son allier, en jouissant des instant de liberté comme celui-ci, où il pouvait regarder défiler les minutes dans les plus parfaits silence et inaction.

Le sentit-il, le regard de son frère ? Se rendit-il compte de ce qu'il avait de dément ? Etait-ce la tension qui naissait dans l'espace séparant leurs images, comme se réfléchissant l'une l'autre, qui l'incita à parler ? Ou bien, peut-être jugeait-il que le moment était celui de s'exprimer. Et s'il le jugeait ainsi, il devait en avoir une raison, peu importait laquelle, elle était vraie parce qu'elle était sienne. Sa voix était sombre comme la nuit, grave pour la circonstance, bien que toujours un peu lointaine, comme tendant toujours plus à vouloir s'éclipser en se laissant porter par le vent.

« Demain matin, nous avons rendez-vous chez le notaire, pour le testament. Puis la morgue, pour aller voir le corps. Il avait déjà pris ses dispositions pour l'enterrement auprès d'une maison funéraire.

De son vivant ? demanda Sasuke, incrédule.

C'est quelque chose que les gens font, oui. Les gens comme lui. Les gens tellement certains qu'ils seront déçus. Les gens qui sont à ce point égoïstes que même dans la mort ils ne vous laissent décider de rien. » Itachi aspira une longue bouffée, comme pour marquer une pause. Mais la suite ne vint pas, car il n'y avait pas de suite.

« Des gens égoïstes comme lui…Puisque tu en parles, je suppose que je dois m'attendre à ce qu'il ait tenu sa promesse ?

Nous verrons bien, Sasuke. » Il jeta à son cadet un regard emplit de pitié, qui mit son frère mal à l'aise. « Nous verrons bien demain… »

L'herbe reverdissait. C'était comme un miracle familier, banal, que de voir renaître l'herbe après dans de sécheresse, que de la voir s'abreuver de cette eau tombée du ciel, qui la nourrissait, la parait d'une sublime teinte, la ressuscitait, en somme. Une feuilles se pavanant dans sa robe dorée s'enroula lentement autour de l'air qui la porta jusqu'à cette verdure miraculeuse. Elle se posa sur le jardin comme une femme s'alanguit sur un matelas de plumes. Et il la regardait, posée là, sensuelle, belle et calme. Morte.

Il était dans sa chambre. Son aspect froid et impersonnel le frappa soudainement, comme s'il n'avait jamais pu s'en rendre compte tant que l'écrivain s'y trouvait. On aurait pu s'attendre d'un auteur qu'il laissât en désordre sur le sol des ouvrages par dizaines, que ses brouillons s'éparpillent sur le bureau et sur le lit, que le cendrier demeure toujours plein des vestiges de son angoisse. Mais rien de tout cela ne trahissait que cette chambre appartenait bien à Sasuke. Ce n'était que quatre murs blancs, un lit légèrement en désordre, une penderie quelconque et un bureau somme toute banal. Même l'ordinateur semblait avoir perdu son âme. Il ne lui faisait plus peur, à présent. Il s'en approcha même, le mit en route, juste pour le plaisir de l'entendre rugir sans en frissonner.

Pourtant, Gaara n'errait pas ici en toute inconscience et une angoisse maligne se propageait à l'intérieur de lui comme un cancer. Inextricable, elle obsédait son intellect. Les questions tournoyaient dans son cerveau comme les feuilles égarées dans le vent automnal. Tous les souvenirs de leurs conversations lui revenaient en mémoire dans un assaut interminable. Il se rappela l'histoire de cette famille, de la mère morte trop tôt, du frère aîné parti, du père d'une rigidité de fer. Sasuke lavait-il fui son paternel ou s'était-il évertué à imiter son aîné ? Il lui avait dit, il se souvint, que lorsque son frère était finalement revenu auprès de son père et était finalement devenu ce que l'on attendait de lui, il s'était senti poignardé, trahi. Abandonné par ce frère qu'il aimait et admirait plus que de raison. Sasuke ne se sentait exister que comme pâle copie de ce seigneur quasi-divin, de cet être à ce point iconique qu'il en devait surréaliste, symbolique. Pouvait-on sainement aimer son propre frère à ce point ? Pouvait-on ne s'aimer qu'en tant que reflet de cet autre soi ? Gaara ne possédait malheureusement aucune réponse, et cela ne l'en rendait que plus inquiet encore.

Mais l'heure le rattrapait. Sa montre n'arrêtait pas de s'enfuir au-devant de lui, les aiguilles tournaient, encore et encore, à l'en rendre fou, et chacun de leur tour était un pas de plus vers une obligation, un devoir, une rigueur forcée. Jusqu'à ce temps ultime, où plus aucun acte ne le contraindrait. L'heure finale, il s'y précipitait ils s'y ruaient tous. Mais pas un n'y pensait aussi systématiquement que lui. Peut-être parce qu'il était celui qui la redoutait le plus. Ou bien peut-être parce qu'il était le seul à refuser les œillères d'une existence de jouissances et de plaisirs entêtants.

Il n'aimait pas être au-dehors, il n'aimait ni l'animation des rues, ni le bruit de la ville. Le sortir de la maison était une opération pour lui fastidieuse, qu'il exécutait à contrecœur. Il se sentait exposé, vulnérable. Les banlieues pavillonnaires comme celle-ci, par chance, n'étaient pas souvent prises d'assaut par les foules. Mais les travailleurs ont tendance à avoir des horaires étonnement semblables, aussi les départs matinaux voyaient-ils s'échapper de leurs demeures tous ces employés gris et las. Il les regarda un instant, comme pour se convaincre qu'ils n'étaient que des fantômes, lorsque la blondeur lumineuse d'une chevelure interpela son regard. Il eut un hoquet de surprise alors qu'il reconnut, à quelques mètres de lui, la silhouette de Naruto, qui, à son tour, se figea.

« Toi, ici ? Sasuke est déjà rentré ? » l'interrogea celui-ci, interloqué. Gaara se sentit bouillir intérieurement. Il aurait dû reporter sa rage sur l'écrivain, qui n'avait pas su lui demander son aide. Il se sentait rejeté, un peu trahi aussi, comme si cette main qu'il tendait, Sasuke la lui avait broyée afin d'être certain de ne jamais s'en saisir. Pourtant, au lieu de sentir naitre sa rage à l'égard de son ami, il la projeta contre Naruto, qu'il accusa avec violence d'avoir abandonné son propre amant : « Tu l'as laissé partir seul ? Seul, au moment où il avait le plus besoin de toi ! Quel genre de personne es-tu exactement, quel genre d'égoïste ? » Il s'approcha plus encore de lui et empoigna le col de sa chemise. Le blond ne sut comment réagir, tant il était décontenancé par cet air féroce. Mais surtout, une pensée commença à hanter son esprit : Sasuke était parti seul et Gaara en était visiblement inquiet. Son inquiétude avait même quelque chose d'excessif et de grandiloquent, et l'empoignade du col avait fait se retourner de nombreux passants. Intimidé par leurs regards interrogateurs et alléchés par cette opportunité de voyeurisme, Naruto entreprit de raisonner spn assaillant, détachant délicatement ses mains de son col et lui proposant de retourner quelques minutes à l'intérieur.

Une fois dans ce hall d'entrée familier – _il apparaît comme apparaissent les héros dans les contes, comme si sa présence avait quelque chose d'inattendu, divinité en robe de chambre noire, portée par la fumée de sa cigarette, sa beauté happant tout sur son passage, le happant lui aussi, qui ne sait plus détacher son regard – _Gaara s'adossa lascivement au mur, bascula la tête en arrière et lui lança un regard profond et très triste. « Excuse-moi pour cette scène. J'étais très surpris de te voir ici, je te croyais… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase et eut une déglutition sonore. Naruto referma la porte – _son ivresse retentit dans le claquement lourd de la porte, mais il ne l'entend pas, tant il concentre tous ses sens sur le faible battement de la veine qu'il perçoit au travers de la peau fine du poignet, la peau douce et translucide, dont il refuse d'avouer qu'il la désire, qu'il l'aime déjà avec ardeur. _Il sentait quelque chose d'étrange naître dans son estomac, une boule de chair qui se contractait. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à celle, délicieuse, qui le saisissait lorsque Sasuke l'embrassait, lui parlait, ou lorsqu'il sentait son souffle chaud dans le creux de sa nuque. Il ne reconnut tout d'abord pas cette étrangère, sur laquelle il tarda un peu à mettre le nom d'angoisse.

« Je devais partir avec lui, murmura-t-il enfin, gêné dans sa diction par cette boule dans sa gorge. J'étais là lorsque son frère l'a appelé pour lui annoncer…

Sasuke avait-il jamais parlé de son frère avant ? l'interrompit soudain de psychiatre. Ou de son père, de son histoire familiale ?

Jamais, constata l'autre, autant pour Gaara que pour lui-même.

Alors je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle », lui répondit-il mystérieusement.

L'eau ne cessait de s'abattre sur les pavés de la cours, rebondissant en cercles concentriques dans les flaques déjà formées au sol. Il écoutait le clapotis de la pluie, comme on entend un air de Debussy, tristement. Mais la joie de cette beauté pure et triste, l'absorbait comme le son diaphane d'une flûte ou les vagues mélancoliques d'un piano. Il contemplait la pluie se déverser entre les pavés, il entendait le clair de lune s'échapper vers le lointain. Une main frôlant la sienne l'arracha à sa contemplation. Son frère avait un regard froid sur lui, pourtant il crut y lire de l'inquiétude. Il y avait, dans ses yeux, cette même expression que l'on retrouve dans les regards des badauds sur les fous qui hantent les rues. Cette peur inquiète et fascinée. Le délire qu'Itachi percevait chez son frère, ne s'exprimait pas par de folles paroles ou des divagations, mais par cet instant terrible où son cadet était parvenu à se perdre dans une tâche de pluie.

Sasuke tressaillait. Le contact de cette paume sur le dos de sa main appelait à son esprit l'image saisissante d'un vieillard à la peau ravagée par l'âge, une peau qui n'aurait pas été touchée depuis des années, qu'un jeune homme viendrait soudain caresser, masser, aimer de ses mains jeunes et douces. Il fit tourner sa propre main à l'intérieur de celle de son aîné, comme un enfant tourne sa main minuscule dans celle de son parent, comme le fœtus se meut à l'intérieur du ventre de sa mère. Il se sentait être une excroissance de cet autre lui-même. Il aurait voulu le lui dire, lui avouer tout, l'intégralité de ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant précis, ainsi qu'en tous les autres. Un éclair tonna dans le lointain.

« Ils nous attendent, lui dit placidement Itachi. Ne reste pas là, tu vas être trempé », ajouta-t-il alors qu'il s'avançait lui-même vers la morgue, laissant le jeune homme, toujours immobile sous la pluie, à étrangement caresser sa main gauche.

Le notaire se renfonça dans le fauteuil de cuir. Il massa un instant son menton, ses doigts frottant pensivement les poils courts et drus de sa barbe parfaitement taillée. Il se pencha en avant vers le bureau et les papiers qui le couvraient entièrement, jeta un regard aux deux frères - son esprit prit même le temps de constater à quel point ils étaient jeunes et beaux, presque irréels. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, comme s'il allait dire quelque chose. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Sasuke, qui les avaient écarquillés, paniqués. La bouche du notaire se referma et il redressa ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez. Elles avaient une monture en écailles démodée, tout comme l'était, d'ailleurs, son costume trois pièces, avec le gilet de velours vert et le noeud papillon sans âge. Sa bouche ne cessait plus, à présent, de s'ouvrir et de se fermer, comme le font celles des poissons dans leur bocal. Finalement, il la garda close. Ses lèvres tremblèrent alors qu'un gémissement pensif s'en échappa en vibrant.

"Hmmm...Bien, bien, bien, finit-il par dire. Le testament de votre père - qui était, je dois vous le signaler, plus un ami qu'un client - m'a été confié par lui de son vivant. Son contenu est parfaitement légal et ils vous sera impossible d'en déroger, j'en ai peur. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de courant, mais en utilisant la jurisprudence ainsi que l'article..."

Le notaire parla ainsi longtemps. Il cita plusieurs articles de loi, plusieurs codes, plusieurs cas concrets, le tout dans le but évident de noyer les frères Uchiwa sous une marée de détails inutiles. Ni Sasuke, ni Itachi, bien entendu, n'écoutaient tout à fait. L'un comme l'autre savaient ce que le notaire cherchait à dissimuler derrière ce discours savant. Cette pilule qu'il voulait leur faire avaler à grand renfort de vocabulaire technique. Lorsqu'il fut enfin capable d'annoncer à Sasuke, en regardant son frère ainé plutôt que lui, qu'il était effectivement déshérité, ce dernier ne bougea n'avait nullement l'intention de contester cette dernière volonté paternelle, vis-à-vis de laquelle il ne ressentait aucun étonnement, aucune déception. Ils eurent à signer un papier enforçant le testament. Itachi s'y montra presque moins déterminé que son frère. Pour son frère, ce n'était rien de plus, après tout, que l'évidence concrète d'un rejet qu'il avait déjà intrinsèquement assimilé. Itachi n'avait jamais imaginé que son frère puisse être assez fort pour endosser le rôle du fils prodigue, et pourtant, c'était avec perfection qu'il avait enfilé le costume, qu'il s'y était fondu, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne part de lui-même. Voilà pourquoi le testament n'était qu'une formalité sur laquelle il devait apposer sa signature. Itachi et, bien plus encore, le notaire dont les paupières battaient convulsivement, ne pouvaient comprendre l'évidence de son geste. L'homme dans son fauteuil de cuir le prenait pour de la résignation, une manière d'honorer la mémoire de son père, sans doute. Itachi l'interprétait comme une forme de fièvre, une folie qui s'était, semblait-il, s'être emparé de son frère. Et l'aîné Uchiwa était, dans son interprétation, bien plus proche de la réalité que ne l'était le notaire.

Ils regagnèrent la voiture en silence. La pluie ne s'était pas arrêtée, elle perlait en gouttes épaisses dans le long des mèches noires, s'abattaient sur les visages fermés des deux frères. Sasuke s'assit à l'avant, attendant que son frère prenne place derrière le volant. Il le regardait, droit sous les longues lognes de pluie, qui achevait sans une once de plaisir une cigarette de trop. Enfin, il vint s'assoir, démarra le véhicule sans un mot et dirigea la voiture vers la sortie de ce parking désert. Les pneus crissèrent sur le gravier. La route sinueuse, qui longeait la montagne, était humide et luisante. La ville la plus proche était éloignée, comme c'est souvent le cas dans ces régions montagneuses, dont le charme consiste précisément en un certain degré d'isolement. Il leur faudrait donc conduire plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant que d'atteindre la morgue.

Toute la journée, il avait tenté de s'y résoudre – en vain. Après le départ de chaque patient, et avant l'arrivée du suivant, il avait empoigné son téléphone et avait fait défiler son répertoire jusqu'à la lettre « S ». Mais toujours, cette lettre atteinte, il avait refermé le clapet de son engin, l'avait rangé dans son sac et s'en était allé attendre le patient à venir. Aussi, la journée achevée, il dut admettre qu'il n'y parviendrait pas : il ne pouvait, à lui seul, appeler Sasuke. Il avait besoin d'aide, de quelqu'un qui puisse entendre, comprendre et agir en conséquence. Plusieurs idées lui vinrent à l'esprit, mais aucune n'était convaincante. Il effleura jusqu'à la possibilité d'avertir Neji, possibilité qu'il rejeta rapidement, ce dernier étant presque l'individu le moins adapté à une telle mission. Puis, l'évidence qu'il repoussait encore et encore, parce qu'il avait peur de retourner vers lui depuis qu'il avait quitté son atelier, fut la dernière option possible : il devait s'en remettre à Sai. Il essaya plusieurs fois de l'appeler, mais cette fois, comme si le peintre cherchait à se rire de lui, ce ne fut pas son inhibition qui l'empêcha de le joindre, mais le message du répondeur.

Il en était à un nombre incalculable d'appels lorsqu'il grimpa dans le bus qui l'emmenait vers le centre-ville. Ses doigts se souvenaient du code de la porte de l'immeuble. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point tout ceci était devenu très vite un rituel. La cage d'escalier sombre, le couloir où s'alignaient les portes identiques, jusqu'à la sienne, si rigoureusement semblable aux autres et pourtant si différente. Il sonna. Attendit. Sonna de nouveau. Peut-être était-il trop empressé ? Peut-être aurait-il dû attendre de lui avoir parlé avant de se ruer chez lui de la sorte ? Nouvelle sonnerie sans réponse. Peut-être était-il sorti ? Peut-être ne voulait-il pas le voir ? S'était-il senti trahi, utilisé, lorsque Gaara avait quitté les murs de son atelier, simplement parce que Sasuke le rappelait à lui ? Oui, après tout, il avait raison. Il l'avait utilisé. Il ne s'était senti apaisé qu'ici et il avait voulu que ce sentiment dure. Alors il était resté. Et au premier appel de détresse de son colocataire, de cet ami qui était – ils en avaient tous conscience – tellement plus, il était parti. Sans s'enquérir de ce que Sai pouvait ressentir. Sans même s'en soucier.

Revenait-il vers lui parce que l'écrivain, de nouveau, sombrait, parce qu'il avait lui aussi besoin de quelqu'un qui le soutienne? Non, c'était autre chose. Sai lui manquait réellement. Il avait besoin de sa présence. Son esprit, son corps tout entier le réclamait. Il voulait juste que cette porte s'ouvre et que l'autre soit là, juste derrière, à sourire mystérieusement. Il attrapa la poignée, dans un geste de désespoir, comme si ce geste avait pu le faire apparaître par magie. Et la poignée s'abaissa sous la pression de sa paume, la porte s'ouvrit. Le soir tombant, il commençait à faire sombre dans l'appartement, mais il distinguait encore l'atelier, ses meubles, ses murs, et tout ce décor avait quelque chose d'agréablement familier. Il s'avança jusqu'à la pièce principale. La table était toujours en désordre, le canapé se trouvait recouvert d'un amoncellement de couvertures, des toiles avaient été déposées contre lui, comme, d'ailleurs, contre tous les murs de l'atelier. Un élément étranger vint interpeller son regard. Entre le canapé et la table basse, derrière l'angle d'un grand tableau, son regard s'arrêta sur deux jambes étendues. Il reconnut le pantalon étroit et la forme des pieds qui lui était, elle aussi, devenue familière. Il resta là, rigide, pétrifié. Son cerveau refusait de concevoir aucun acte rationnel. Car son esprit était monopolisé par une seule et unique pensée. En cet instant, il songea que Sai était mort.

Tout, dans la morgue, était froid. La blancheur immaculée des sols, des murs, des plafonds. Les meubles d'aluminium. L'air, aussi. Mais plus que tout, c'était cette ambiance mortifère qui gelait le corps et les sens. L'évidence de la mort. Sa réalité frontale, sa possibilité, étaient saisissantes. Un employé patibulaire, doté d'une face remarquablement dénuée d'expressivité, les mena jusqu'à une petite pièce sans fenêtre, pareille à un grand cube blanc. Après les y avoir fait entrer et avoir refermé la porte derrière eux, l'employé leur demanda s'ils étaient prêts à voir le corps. La délicatesse avec laquelle il leur posa cette question n'était pas feinte et provoquait un contraste curieux avec tout le reste de sa personne. Itachi lui fit signe de procéder. L'homme ouvrit alors ce qui ressemblait à un carré de métal incrusté dans le mur et en sortit une table recouverte d'un drap blanc et bombé, qu'il souleva immédiatement, pour découvrir le corps anormalement pâle et bleuté d'un homme vieillit.

Son père semblait ainsi être une poupée de cire, dont l'artiste aurait mal exécuté la pigmentation de la chair. Sasuke ne fut, de prime abord, ni choqué, ni bouleversé par cette vision. Il contempla le cadavre de son père comme il aurait contemplé une sculpture. Itachi, qui avait plus de difficulté à regarder le corps, observait son frère d'un œil inquiet. Il était trop impassible, comme déconnecté. Itachi déposa alors sa main sur l'épaule de son cadet, qui sursauta. Sasuke se tourna vers lui et une expression horrifiée s'empara de son visage. Son frère et lui se ressemblaient beaucoup et ils ressemblaient aussi à leur père, à cette statue de cire inerte. Regarder Itachi, c'était comme regarder son père, tel qu'il le voyait jadis, avec ses yeux d'enfant. Mais si son père était là, debout devant lui, beau, puissant, qui était l'entité sur la table de fer?

Un liquide chaud s'écoula le long de ses lèvres. Il en gouta un peu, un goût de métal s'empara de son palais. Il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et ils reparurent couverts de sang. Itachi appela à plusieurs reprises son nom, mais il n'entendit pas. Son nez saignait toujours abondamment. Tout se confondait, les murs et le plafond, le sol et la table, le cadavre et le corps bien vivant de son frère. Un bourdonnement infernal faisait vibrer ses oreilles et ses tempes. Tout disparut.

Il n'entendit que le claquement que le poids de son corps émit lorsqu'il rencontra le sol.

***

Elle sortir enfin de la chambre. Elle y était restée presque quarante heures. Lui avait passé ces quarante heures entre le canapé, la cuisine et le perron, sauf lors de son bref entretien avec Gaara. Il attendait qu'elle descende, se refusant à la brusquer plus avant, refusant aussi de l'abandonner. Sa conversation avec Gaara continuait de hanter ses pensées, cependant. Il essayait régulièrement de joindre Sasuke sur le téléphone portable que celui-ci gardait éteint.

_« La relation des fils à leur père n'avait rien de très sain,_ lui avait dit Gaara. U_ne relation de crainte, de fascination. Un amour violent pour une figure paternelle omnipotente. Un schéma presque classique, qui a induit, entre Sasuke et son frère, un lien bien étrange. Je n'ai jamais bien compris. Peut-être est-ce la mère peut-être a-t-elle joué un rôle dont Sasuke ne m'aurait pas parlé? Mais elle est décédée très tôt. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quelque chose entre eux n'a pas été construit, ou bien l'a mal été. Rien, dans leur relation, ne paraît normal, si tant est que la norme existe. Leur amour narcissique pour l'autre m'a toujours interpellé, tant il est malsain et... »_ Il s'était longuement arrêté, l'avait regardé avec hésitation. Il conclut enfin sa phrase, dans un souffle: « _ambigu »_.

Naruto ne comprit pas immédiatement le pourquoi de cette emphase dramatique. Gaara n'avait pas l'air de chercher ses mots, il savait depuis le commencement que l'adjectif final serait "ambigu". En vérité, Naruto avait des difficultés à conceptualiser ce qu'étaient des relations fraternelles ambiguës. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait lui-même ni frère, ni sœur? Ou bien parce que, avant de connaître Sasuke, il n'avait jamais expérimenté d'ambiguïtés dans ses relations? Ou bien il aimait un personne, ou bien il la haïssait, ou bien encore lui était-elle parfaitement indifférente. La première fois qu'il avait éprouvé du désir ou de l'amour, ces sentiments étaient apparus avant tout autre, lui épargnant ainsi une amitié incertaine avec une femme, amitié qui évoluerait lentement en attirance, en désir, puis en amour. Il n'y avait qu'avec Sasuke qu'il avait ainsi traversé un tel éventail de sentiments contradictoires, passant de la haine au mépris, puis à la fascination, l'amitié, le désir, et enfin ce qu'il avait encore du mal à qualifier d'amour.  
Il décida finalement, au bout de la trente-septième heure d'attente, à force de tourner et de retourner l'expression dans sa tête en espérant y découvrir ainsi un sens miraculeux, qu'une relation fraternelle ambigüe était une relation oscillant sans cesse entre amour fusionnel et haine profonde. Il était, sans le savoir, parvenu à une conclusion certes naïve, mais plus proche de la réalité qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Elle sortit enfin, alors qu'allait être atteinte la quarantième-heure. Elle sortit enfin, le visage blême, les yeux bouffis et cernés, se mouvant pareil à un fantôme, comme imperméable à l'environnement extérieur. Il s'extirpa du canapé en un bond et vint à sa rencontre, tout en se maintenant dans une distance respectueuse, semblant lui signifier que l'air tout entier lui appartenait, que l'espace était sien et qu'elle pouvait l'en chasser si elle le souhaitait.

"Veux-tu manger quelque chose? lui demanda-t-il enfin d'un ton hésitant. Je me suis fait un sandwich tout à l'heure, je peux t'en faire un si tu veux?"  
Elle ne répondit pas, bien entendu, lui prêtant tout autant de considération qu'à un mur. Elle gagna la cuisine, où elle erra un moment, avant que de parvenir à s'orienter vers les différents ustensiles nécessaires à la préparation du thé. Il la regarda faire à la manière dont on regarde des images de guerre: consterné, ahuri et complètement impuissant. Tandis qu'elle patientait devant la bouilloire qu'elle n'avait pas mise en marche, il rompit enfin le pesant silence.

"Hinata...il faut qu'on parle! Regarde moi!. Mais elle attendait inlassablement que l'eau bout, sa concentration demeurant fixée sur cette bouilloire éteinte. "Ça ne va pas marcher, Hinata. La bouilloire est éteinte." Elle se tourna vers lui, réalisant seulement sa présence, et émit un "ah" faiblard, avant de s'effondrer.

***

Lorsqu'il reprit enfin connaissance, il était allongé sur son lit, dans sa chambre, celle de son enfance. Le lit était étroit et dur ; il avait oublié à quel point il avait été petit. Dans le vieux fauteuil dont sa mère lui avait cadeau pour ses dix ans, et qui avait appartenu à sa propre mère, Itachi était assis, très droit. Il fixait le vide devant lui, mais son air n'était ni rêveur, ni absent. Juste magnifiquement impassible. Ce ne fut que lorsque Sasuke se redressa que son frère s'aperçut qu'il était éveillé. Il se leva avec un peu trop de précipitation et s'assit sur le bord du lit d'enfant afin d'obliger Sasuke à ne pas se relever, et le repoussa, une main sur le sternum, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut de nouveau allongé sur le dos.

"Reste allongé, lui dit-il dune vois belle et douce, un peu incongrue dans sa bouche. Tu es encore très pâle.  
- Que s'est-il passé?" Sa langue était engourdie et il sentit quelque chose de pâteux contre la surface de son palais.  
"Tu t'es seulement évanoui, mais tu es resté inconscient assez longtemps. Voir papa était sans doute un trop grand choc. Je suis désolée.  
- Quoi?" Il se souvint alors du corps exsangue reposant sur la table métallique. "Non, non, ce n'est pas toi. Ce n'es pas ça. Je sus très fatigué, je manque seulement d'énergie."  
Itachi ne comprit pas tout ce que son frère prononça, tant cela ressemblait à un bredouillage confus. Il lui sourit, et de nouveau quelque chose des très doux, de très aimant, ce quelque chose que Sasuke avait cru percevoir dans sa voix quelques minutes plus tôt, s'empara de son visage.  
"Je vais t'apporter quelque chose à manger. Reste allongé." Sa grande main vin caresser ses cheveux, envelopper son crâne soudain si petit, dans ce lit minuscule. Il se leva comme il s'était assis et laissa Sasuke seul face aux fantômes de son enfance. Et de nouveau, terrifiante, une excitation monta en lui. Seulement, cette fois, il pu clairement l'identifier comme étant du désir.

_Le loup ne comprenait pas qu'il serait abandonné._ _Car il croyait se voir dans un miroir lorsqu'il regardait l'Homme et pensait trompeusement que l'Homme aussi se reconnaissait en lui. Leur cheminement l'avait amené à se convaincre que l'Homme et lui n'étaient qu'une seule et même entité, unifiée par le temps, la perte, la douleur. Il était pitoyable, le loup couvert de fourrure, de se prendre pour un peau-nu. On le riait, mais il n'y prêtait aucune attention. Il aimait l'Homme plus que tout, sa seule présence le comblait. En aimant l'Homme qui était lui, il avait appris à enfin s'aimer. Aussi, lorsque l'Homme partit, le loup découvrit une haine profonde, qu'il ne put tourner contre l'Homme. Qu'il dut donc tourner contre lui-même._


	17. Cercle abandonné

CHAPITRE 17

CERCLE ABNDONNÉ

Des gouttes roulaient sur la pâleur de son visage, ne laissant dans leur sillage acide qu'une route humide pour celles qui suivraient. Ses vêtements, alourdis par la pluie, collaient à sa peau jusqu'à se fondre en elle. Ainsi appesantis, il pouvait sentir ses pieds nus s'enfoncer irrésistiblement dans le sol boueux. Chaque pas devenait plus pénible que le précédent. Une force invisible le poussait à avancer. Encore essoufflé par la course, il ne parvenait plus, maintenant, qu'à marcher, de plus en plus lentement, poursuivant ce chemin de terre qui s'avançait dans les bois. Les grands pins, formes noires sur le ciel dense, étaient les gardiens de cette route. Ils se moquaient de lui, laissant filtrer entre leurs épines de grosses gouttes de pluie. Il les entendait rire, entre le frottement de leurs branches bousculées par le vent, mais ce rire était lointain, irréel. Seule comptait la marche. Aussi sa peau gelée qui frissonnait, ses pieds dont la chair trempée gondolait, la colline qui criait au secours, les arbres eux-mêmes qui cherchaient à le faire fuir, rien de tout cela ne l'atteignait plus.

Devant lui, sur la route, une silhouette vague marchait. Il ne parvenait pas à la rattraper, son corps était trop lourd. Il aurait souhaité voir sa chevelue luire dans le lointain, il aurait souhaité que sa chair soit dorée comme un couché de soleil automnal. Oui, il aurait souhaité tout cela, mais cette silhouette n'était pas Naruto. Elle ne rayonnait pas, ne le guidait pas comme une lumière sur le chemin. Elle ne pouvait pas être _lui_. Elle était autre chose. Lorsqu'il l'atteindrait, il saurait. Aussi pouvait-il ignorer l'épuisement de son être: il fallait qu'il sache, qu'il comprenne enfin pourquoi il avançait frénétiquement le long de cette terre instable.

Revenu de la cuisine déserte une assiette entre les mains, il arpentait la grande demeure envahit par les fantômes de sa jeunesse. La figure paternelle, éternellement absente, qui avait l'audace d'envahir tout, de leurs actes à leurs pensées, sans même se manifester physiquement. Leur mère, qu'il avait tant méprisée pour sa faiblesse, qu'il avait aimée d'un amour démesurément protecteur. Cette mère qui ne leur avait jamais dit la folie de leur père, qui s'était contentée de leur dire qu'ils étaient beaux, qu'ils étaient ses merveilles. Ils lui appartenaient encore, même si elle était partie si tôt, beaucoup trop vite. Ils n'étaient pas des hommes, pas encore, et ils n'avaient jamais appris à aimer personne, personne sinon elle. Seuls, face à la grande ombre de leur père, ils avaient dû apprendre à se connaître l'un l'autre. Leurs êtres s'étaient confondus, ils s'étaient perdus dans la grande ombre du père.

Le fantôme de ce petit garçon timide, était-ce le sien, ou celui de Sasuke ? Jeune, accroché aux jupes de sa mère, qui, lentement, s'effilochaient. Il hurlait, refusait de lâcher prise, refusait de la laisser partir. _Maman !_ tout commence ici.

Le petit garçon s'était recroquevillé dans un coin, la tête entre ses genoux pour que le père ne puisse pas voir ses larmes. Mais il n'était pas là, il n'y avait que ce jeune adolescent, fantôme fluet et pâle, pour voir son frère pleurer. Il lui posa la main sur son épaule chétive, et le petit Sasuke releva la tête. Son regard, plein d'admiration et d'un amour dont il ne savait trop quoi faire, vint se suspendre au visage de son aîné. Les fantômes se muèrent en souvenir.

Il se souvint de ces semaines, ces mois entiers durant lesquels, suite au décès de leur mère, Sasuke l'avait suivi partout où il allait. Tel un oisillon qui venait de naître, son regard s'était posé sur un nouvel être, une mère de substitution, et la perdre de vue lui était intolérable. Il le suivait jusque dans son intimité, allait jusqu'à dormir collé contre lui. Les employées de maison, tout d'abord attendries, finir par s'indigner de cette situation. L'une d'entre elles, portée par de bonnes intentions, les dénonça à leur père, croyant ainsi les aider.

Ce soir-là, Sasuke avait sept ans. Il était si petit, si frêle, qu'on avait l'impression de pouvoir le briser en le caressant. En chien de fusil, sous les couvertures épaisses du lit apprêté pour l'hiver, il avait blotti sa tête contre le torse de son aîné. Itachi ne dormait pas encore. Il lui était devenu impossible de trouver le sommeil avant une heure avancée de la nuit, depuis que le fantôme épouvanté de sa mère rodait dans ses pensées. Tendrement, il caressait la tête du petit être roulé contre lui. Sa jeune chevelure était aussi douce que le duvet d'un jeune animal. La caresse les apaisait tout deux. Elle était devenue le rituel de leur sommeil, leur geste secret.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et l'ombre entra. Itachi se releva d'un coup, sa main abandonnant la tête chérie, qui, ayant perdu trop vite ce contact, se secoua un peu. L'ombre restait debout, devant le lit, complètement silencieuse. Itachi n'entendait que les battements furieux de son cœur, qui venait battre contre sa poitrine. Leur rythme ne lui était pas inconnu. C'était le mouvement sec et rapide de la honte. Un bref rayon d'une lumière quelconque se posa sur le visage de son père, et alors il vit. Il vit les traits durs et froids muer. Il vit le dégout de son père. Il ne le comprit pas, ne sut pas ce qu'on lui reprochait. Pourquoi l'arracher ainsi à son frère ? Pourquoi l'empêcher de s'endormir en le tenant enlacé ? Son père lui avait dit qu'il n'avait plus l'âge. Mais que venait faire son âge dans cette histoire ? Son père lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas aimer son frère ainsi. Mais de quelle manière fallait-il, alors, l'aimer ?

Il se trouvait à la place de l'ombre de son père désormais. Debout, face au lit étroit où lui et son frère s'étaient endormis enlacés. Le lit d'où on les avait extirpés de force. Le fantôme de Sasuke, roulé sur lui-même, disparaissait peu à peu. Son corps s'agrandissait, ses membres s'étiraient, son visage devenait mature et beau. Pourtant, son regard avait conservé ce reflet égaré. Ses yeux étaient toujours ceux d'un oisillon apeuré, prêt à suivre partout sa mère de substitution. Puis le pâle jeune homme, à son tour, s'évapora. Itachi lâcha l'assiette entre ses mains, cherchant de ses yeux affolés la présence de son frère.

Le corps inerte reposait sur le sol dans une attitude presque paisible. Eberlué l'espace d'un instant, Gaara prit sans le vouloir le temps d'observer le visage et d'y découvrir des joues et des orbites creuses. Ses yeux glissèrent sur les lèvres desséchées, aux commissures entaillées, dont s'échappait un souffle lent. Depuis quand ce cou était-il si fin ? Le corps effilé avait-il toujours été aussi frêle ? Les joues émaciées n'avaient-elles pas jadis été plus replètes ? Sai paraissait étiolé, comme décousu. Son corps, devenu osseux, s'évanouissait.

Gaara se rendit soudain compte de l'inertie du corps qu'il soutenait sans effort. Comme sorti d'un cauchemar, il paniqua tout d'abord, tentant de réanimer le peintre à l'aide de secousses brutales et maladroites. Ses réflexes médicaux lui revinrent enfin, et il déposa délicatement la tête au sol, avant d'assener aux joues quelques claques dont il mesura tant bien que mal la violence. Sa pâleur et sa maigreur macabres rendaient la vision de Sai presque insoutenable. Mais que le sourire énigmatique ait pu disparaître pour toujours motivait chacun des mouvements de Gaara, qui frappait toujours plus fort le visage exsangue.

Finalement, les paupières closes s'agitèrent. Le geste paraissait pénible, les yeux se refermant à intervalles réguliers, avant d'être interrompus par un nouveau claquement de la main inconnue contre la joue. Sai revenait à lui comme au sortir d'un interminable cauchemar. Le monde qu'il avait traversé était terrifiant, mais celui dans lequel on le ramenait de force n'en était pas plus rassurant. Flottant entre les deux états, son esprit semblait osciller entre l'envie de s'évader à nouveau et le désir de regagner la réalité. La voix puissante de Gaara l'appelait. Son esprit se raccrocha à elle et se décida à la suivre. Les paupières ne refermèrent plus. Les yeux furent enfin ouverts.

Après le contact brûlant de la main de Gaara sur sa peau et celui, tout aussi douloureux, de l'air chaud sur ses yeux abrutis, la seconde sensation que Sai éprouva fut le dessèchement de sa gorge. De l'intérieur, il se sentait comme parfaitement sec, comme si les conduits organiques de son corps s'étaient craquelés, dépourvus d'eau. Bien qu'encore dans un état brumeux, il commença à retracer quelques souvenirs, de ces longues journées passées dans l'inertie la plus totale, incapable de peindre, de manger ou de boire, se sentant si parfaitement abandonné, ne ressentant que l'absence d'un second être, d'un second corps, dormant à peine car n'entendant qu'un seul souffle dans le calme de la nuit.

Tandis que Sai usait de sa mémoire pour établir les causes de son état présent, Gaara établissait un constat pragmatique, basé sur des observations purement médicales. Sai n'était pas un force de la nature, et même en parfaite santé, d'aucun l'aurait qualifié de maladif. Cependant, qu'en quelques jours il ait pu ainsi rétrécir, qu'il présente de tels signes de déshydratation et que sa carnation fut aussi exsangue, cela ne présageait qu'une explication. Gaara tenta de ne pas se préoccuper du sentiment de culpabilité qui accompagnait ladite explication en vain. Sai ne s'était visiblement pas alimenté depuis plusieurs jours. Il était lui-même parti de chez le peintre plusieurs jours plus tôt. Il le savait affectivement fragile. Il avait lui-même dit de Sai, se basant sur des observations d'un professionnalisme implacable, que son manque affectif était tel qu'il pourrait s'attacher pathologiquement à presque n'importe quel individu un tant soit peu attentionné à son encontre. Gaara avait beau essayer de se convaincre du contraire, il avait partagé avec Sai, durant le temps de vie qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble, ce quelque chose de fort qu'il n'aurait pu définir. Puis il était parti. Il l'avait abandonné. Et Sai avait réagi de la seule façon qu'il pouvait : en ne faisant rien.

Cela faisait bientôt trente-six heures qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis de la maison. Sans jamais chercher la présence de l'autre, sans jamais l'éviter non plus. Hinata restait enfermée au premier étage, ne quittant la chambre que pour gagner la salle de bain, afin de soulager ses besoins les plus essentiels ou bien boire un verre d'eau. C'était à peine si elle parvenait à se laver. Elle demeurait passivement avachie dans le fauteuil, ou recroquevillée sur le lit, à pleurer, à dormir ou bien à fixer le vide, ses yeux bouffis étant bien incapables de toute autre activité. Naruto, de son côté, avait investi le salon, où il errait comme un fantôme, percevant de temps à autre les sanglots étouffés parvenant du premier étage. Parfois, il allait à la fenêtre et y restait longtemps, attendant vainement d'apercevoir dans la rue la silhouette gracieuse de Sasuke. Se culpabilité le rongeait. Elle était comme un boulet suspendu à son cou, l'empêchant de maintenir sa tête haute. Plus que la trahison qu'il avait commise, s'était de désirer si ardemment le retour de Sasuke, de vouloir s'assurer qu'il allait bien, de lui promettre de ne plus jamais l'abandonner, qui le faisait se sentir si coupable. Il n'aurait dû penser qu'à Hinata, au moyen de se faire pardonner d'elle, même s'il savait qu'il l'avait perdue. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé partir seul ? Un instinct mystérieux le lui dictait : Sasuke avait besoin de lui.

Naruto frissonna. Son corps abandonné dans le canapé s'éveilla soudain à la pensée qu'il avait, lui aussi, besoin de Sasuke. Qu'il avait besoin de son contact, qu'il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix, de ressentir ses mots se déverser en lui, qu'il avait besoin de sentir son corps se déverser en lui. Tout ce temps, il avait pensé que rien ne serait plus douloureux que de perdre Hinata. Mais c'était la souffrance de la jeune femme qui lui faisait tant de peine. En vérité, la douleur véritable, le poignard au fond de sa poitrine, c'était de savoir qu'il était en train de le perdre, lui. La boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge se libéra en un long sanglot. Comment avait-il pu le laisser partir seul ? Comment avait-il pu choisir un amour dans lequel il ne croyait plus, qu'il préservait par confort, à un amour si dense, si puissant, qu'il avait soufflé toutes ses convictions en quelques semaines ? Ses larmes, ses yeux, tout son corps criait Sasuke, et il était là, à attendre qu' Hinata se manifeste à lui. Naruto savait que son attitude était aussi odieuse envers elle qu'elle l'avait été envers Sasuke. Pourtant, celui qu'il traitait de manière la plus dégradante, c'était lui-même. Il se laissait déchirer par deux culpabilités irréconciliables. Pire, il se complaisait dans cette autoflagellation, dans ce choix impossible à faire : abandonner Hinata pour Sasuke, délaisser Sasuke pour le bien-être d'Hinata. Ce conflit semblait impossible à résoudre.

Derrière l'écran embué de ses larmes, il aperçut une silhouette familière qui remontait la rue. Se sentant alors un peu ridicule, à pleurer comme un enfant, il sécha ses larmes et prit une position qui se voulait décontractée dans le canapé du salon. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sakura sonnait à la porte. Il lui fallait composer un air de circonstance. Il avait un rôle – celui du mauvais, de celui qui a infligé la blessure – et il devait s'y tenir. C'était de cette seule et unique manière qu'il pouvait se décharger de sa culpabilité envers Hinata. En lui rendant évidente la haine qu'elle éprouvait certainement à son encontre en ce moment même, Naruto facilitait le processus de séparation pour la jeune femme, ne le rendant que plus amer pour lui. Car même s'il était celui qui avait trahi, la rupture n'en demeurait pas moins douloureuse pour lui.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un air las et mélancolique. Sakura, postée derrière, ne prêta pratiquement aucune attention à l'expression du blond. La suffisance qui émanait toujours de sa personne s'engouffra dans la maison avec elle, sans même qu'un « Bonjour » ne s'échappe de sa bouche. Quant à Naruto, décontenancé, il ne put s'empêcher une observation minutieuse de la jeune femme, de sa chevelure rose et courte, qui encadrait ce beau visage serti de deux yeux vert émeraude. Son corps aux courbes parfaitement féminines semblait d'avantage moulées dans leurs vêtements qu'à l'accoutumée. Sakura était l'archétype de la sensualité. Elle était la tentation faite femme, et Naruto eut le plus grand mal à réprimer une moue dédaigneuse à la pensée que sa venue ainsi que son apparence aguicheuse étaient les étapes programmées d'un plan visant à mettre à l'épreuve sa sexualité. La paranoïa de sa propre pensée lui sauta heureusement aux yeux et il reprit sa composition d'homme coupable.

« Hinata est à l'étage ? Sakura lui adressa cette interrogation sans même un regard.

Oui. Elle n'est pas descendue depuis…

Je sais », trancha-t-elle sans attendre la suite. Elle se tourna vers lui dans un mouvement dramatique, qui fit danser sa chevelure à la façon dont le font les jeunes femmes dans les publicités pour le shampoing. « Elle m'a appelée il y a une heure. Elle va venir loger chez moi le temps que la situation…se clarifie. » Elle avait voulu dire « le temps que la situation s'améliore ». Mais comme aucune amélioration ne lui semblait envisageable pour le moment, elle avait préféré épargner Naruto – dans le fond, elle appréciait ce blondinet drôle et impulsif – et ne pas lui donner d'illusion quant à ce qu'Hinata lui avait fait comprendre de son état d'esprit actuel.

Nauto, de son côté, faisait de son mieux pour que Sakura ne remarque pas son étonnement lorsqu'elle avait affirmé avoir reçu un coup de téléphone d'Hinata une heure auparavant. Cela aurait été admettre qu'il était certainement endormi au moment où elle l'avait appelée, puisqu'il n'avait rien entendu. Or, le sommeil des justes lui était parfaitement interdit, en cet instant où il s'accusait lui-même. Aussi se contenta-t-il de hocher gravement la tête. Il proposa à Sakura de quitter la maison le temps qu'elles procèdent aux préparatifs du départ d'Hinata. Elle accepta.

Naruto pu alors enfin quitter la maison. Au dehors, comme soufflé par l'air frais de l'automne, le boulet qu'il traînait encore derrière lui parut disparaître. Il se sentit léger. Il put même courir. Foulant le bitume et l'herbe comme il l'avait fait tant de fois, il se précipita vers la maison aux murs blancs. Dans son excitation malheureuse, il sonna plusieurs fois d'affilée, mais aucune réponse ne parvint. Ni Gaara, ni Sasuke n'étaient à la maison. Il était seul.

La pluie ne tombait plus. Elle le frappait. Chaque goutte était un choc sur sa peau éprouvée. Ayant perdu toute notion du temps, il ignorait depuis combien de temps il marchait ainsi. La musique obscure des bois alentours résonnait à l'intérieur de son corps. Mécaniquement, il avançait encore, mais plus pour longtemps. Il aurait voulu appeler quelqu'un au secours. Il aurait tant aimé avoir quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui, pour se préoccuper de son être fragile. Enfant, il était souvent malade. Petit garçon chétif, il se trouvait souvent alité dans la solitude de leur grand manoir. Son père, que cette faiblesse insupportait, ne s'occupait alors pas de lui. Quelqu'un d'autre veillait. Cependant ce quelqu'un, qu'il s'agisse de sa mère ou de son frère, était voué à disparaître. Sa mère morte trop tôt, son frère abandonnant les siens. L'abandonnant lui, dans ce lit morbide, sans personne pour s'occuper de l'enfant malade. Il était encore cet enfant, il cherchait encore quelqu'un qui puisse le soigner.

Il trébucha, chuta une première fois. Sa chemise blanche, gorgée d'eau de pluie, se retrouva maculée de boue, ainsi que ses mains, ses genoux. Il tarda à se relever, hésitant un instant à rester allonger dans la terre détrempée. Il entendit une voix l'appeler dans le lointain et se redressa. Sa force venait d'un endroit mystérieux, enfoui dans un organe inconnu. Ranimée par cette voix, elle le porta jusqu'à elle. Ses yeux l'abandonnaient, mais il marchait encore, suivant le son impérieux de la voix. Un corbeau passa au-dessus de sa tête, le battement de ses ailes agitant ses cheveux, son cri strident masquant un instant toutes les autres musiques.

« Sasuke ! » La voix était tout près de lui. Si elle avait été une entité physique, en cet instant, il aurait pu s'y accrocher, s'y soutenir afin de ne pas tomber. Mais ce fut une main bien réelle qui le rattrapa alors qu'il chutait. Ses yeux s'entre-ouvrirent sur la façade éclairée du manoir. Ils descendirent sur le visage d'Itachi, inquiet, qui l'avait amené contre lui afin qu'il ne tombe pas. Son frère le soutint sans effort, et le ramena à l'intérieur. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et lui posa une volée de questions pressantes, auxquelles Sasuke ne répondit pas. Itachi porta sa main à son front et le sentit brûlant de fièvre. Le corps de son cadet tremblait, tandis que ses yeux hallucinés le regardaient étrangement.

Itachi commença à le débarrasser de ses vêtements mouillés, avec cet empressement ambigu. Il faillit sursauter lorsque les mains de Sasuke vinrent lui caresser le visage. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible, son frère était fou. Son torse dénudé tentait désespérément de se serrer contre le sien. Comme privé de réaction, ou plutôt bloquant la violence que les gestes de son frère inspirait en lui – car admettre une telle réaction aurait été admettre que Sasuke agissait bien comme il agissait – Itachi continua tout d'abord de le dévêtir. Il dut cependant d'arrêter les mains de Sasuke se promenaient à présent sur lui d'une façon qui ne laissait plus de place au doute.

Les mots mirent un temps qui parut infini à sortir de la bouche d'Itachi. « Arrête. C'est _mal_. » Sasuke se figea net, plongea son regard noir dans celui de son aîné. Il n'avait plus rien de fou, ce regard. Au contraire, il était triste, blessé. Itachi se souvint. Peut-être ce souvenir n'était-il pas le même que celui qui animait le regard de Sasuke en cet instant précis, mais il était comme évident à ce moment précis. La mémoire d'Itachi se laissa envahir par la figure paternelle, par cette phrase qu'il avait dite, un soir qu'il avait encore séparé le jeune adolescent du lit de son cadet. _Tu ne peux pas dormir avec ton frère Itachi. C'est mal._

Un interdit était en train de se briser. Il n'avait jamais été clairement établi entre les frères. Personne ne leur avait jamais dit pourquoi il était si malvenu de s'aimer autant. Leur père, austère, le leur interdisait. Leur mère, leur tendre mère qu'ils aimaient plus que de raison, au contraire, encourageait cet amour, dans lequel elle ne voyait, candidement, aucun mal. Et maintenant, cet amour, qu'était-il devenu ? Quel lien malsain s'était tissé entre ces deux êtres tordus ? Sasuke, s'abandonnant à sa folie, plongeant tête la première dans ce gouffre qui, depuis longtemps, l'attirait, ne cherchait même pas à le savoir. Itachi, prit d'une peur panique, qu'il refusait de s'avouer, s'entraînait dans cette étreinte anormale.

_ Partout où il allait, le loup cherchait l'homme. Et il s'entendait dire qu'il ne devait pas poursuivre ainsi celui qu'il aimait tant. Car un homme ne peut aimer un loup. Et un loup ne peut aimer un homme. Tout ce qui naîtrait de cet amour serait un objet dérangeant, qu'aucun ne voulait voir. Séparez-vous. Séparez-vous. _

_Séparez-vous. _

_Ou bien mourrez._


End file.
